Her Love
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: The two girls were in love with each other with their three best friends beside them, What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hellooo Ladies and Gentleman and/or Aliens and sea creatures. Quick note, Sorry about any mistakes made on my part in this story. I wanted to get this story out quick to you guys because lets face it, Us Spanna fans don't get enough stories on this site so if there are any Spanna fans like me who are out there and feel the same way, Please don't hesitate to write any. Slight Emison also because I just love those two together despite all the drama behind them. Lastly, I actually like Caleb on the show despite him being Hanna's boyfriend and I didn't want to make him the bad guy so I created a new bf for Hanna.** Ch 1

(Hastings Residents)

_Maybe I m crazy, maybe I m weak Maybe I m blinded by what i see you wanted a soldier but it wasn't me 'Cause I could never set you free So-_

Spencer picked up her iPhone laying on her bed side table and grinned before setting it back down.

"That was Hanna, She said that she'll be here in a few minutes after she helps her mom cook dinner for some people coming over".

Spencer looked up at the distracted girl and groaned whilst laying on her stomach on top of her bed, across from her best friend who was currently sitting cross legged and texting on her phone.

"Really?"

"What?"

Spencer groaned again before throwing a pillow and hitting her in the stomach, Which was meant with an annoyed facial expression from the teenaged girl.

"Spencer!?"

"Em!, You came over here asking for help on your chemistry homework, Yet you're not doing ANY work at all". Spencer exclaimed finally frustrated with the girl.

"So..." Emily raised her eyebrow and was meant with silence and a glowering look from the other girl. Spencer threw another pillow, nailing Emily in the face this time.

"Ow! Spencer!"

"So, You just came over here; not so I could help you but so I could do all the work for you."

"Maybe". Emily announced stubborn with a huff and the slightest guilty look on her face.

Spencer shook her head in disapproval at her friends antics but couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"So..., I'm guessing that's Ali that you're texting right now then?"

Emily looked up from her phone to give her friend a curious look. "Why would you say that?"

Spencer raised her eyebrows while sitting up, cross legged.

"**Really**, Emily?"

Emily gave up the charade and sighed, blushing slightly.

"Oh. My. Gosh, is Emily Fields blushing, is **thee** Emily Fields blushing-"

Emily slapped a hand over her mouth ultimately shutting a still smirking Spencer up but still couldn't help the blush on her face.

"Ok, ok. I get it Spence. Just shut up about it, Will you? You try going two years without your girlfriend".

Taking the hand off of her mouth belonging to her clearly embarrassed and blushing best friend, Spencer grinned.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. First, She has you walking her to class everyday and taking her to and from school, You volunteer to do everything **but** use the bathroom for her, although you'd probably do that too if it was possible, and now she most definitely has you blushing, You are so whipped".

Spencer laughed, almost rolling from laughter as Emily glowered and crossed her arms.

"What about Hanna?"

Spencer's laugh stopped immediately and her breath hitched for a second before her jaw clenched tightly.

"What **about** Hanna, Em?" She asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, I'm not the only whipped one in this room".

"I am** not** whipped". Spencer determinedly stated, Emily raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh really? So what would you call last night at the sleepover when Hanna was afraid to go down stairs by herself to the kitchen, Guess who volunteered to be a female gentlemen and walk her down, How sweet".

"Yeah but-

"And tell me if I'm wrong but who was it again that got her lazy a** up in the middle of the night and volunteered to go get Hanna her favorite rocky road ice cream from a store nearly **five miles** away from where she lives just because Hanna was on her monthly last weekend".

Now it was Spencer's turn to glower, her ears turning pink as Emily smirked.

"I think someone's whipped". Emily exclaimed in a singsong voice, Causing Spencer to roll her eyes in response.

Then there was silence between the two best friends for awhile while they glared at each other before it was broken with laughs coming from both of the teenage girls in the room.

"Ok, ok".

"Truce?" Spencer asked after they stopped laughing, now smiling. Emily nodded.

"Definitely, ok.. On three?". She asked and Spencer nodded in response.

"One...Two...Three".

"We. Are. **So**. Whipped". They exclaimed in union before sighing in defeat.

"That you are, Spence". Both girls looked towards the corridor of the door in surprise to see two blonds smirking at them.

"Your mom let us in and although, I can't speak for Ali...I'd probably say that you are too Em". Hanna exclaimed striding over to Spencer, Who was now sat on the edge of the bed, albeit a bit nervous.

"Oh, She most definitely is". Alison seductively added in, Still standing in the corridor.

"Mhmm, Only for you babe". Emily smiled, Packing up her bag and walking over to her girlfriend, kissing her on the lips.

"Ah, There it is...I **knew** there was something I forgot before I left your house this morning". Emily Exclaimed before taking her girlfriends hand in hers.

"Come on babe, See you girls later". Ali announced smiling, dragging Emily from the room. -"So, What have you and Ali been up to today, Han?"

Hanna smiled at the not normally nervous girl sitting down at the edge of the bed with her leg going up and down rapidly, a nervous habit.

"Ali and I just came back from shopping". Hanna paused before laying a hand on the taller girls knee ultimately stopping her nervous habit.

"And **I** wanted to see you". Hanna claimed before sitting on the startled girls lap and throwing her arms around her neck.

"Y-You wanted to see me?"

Spencer mentally slapped herself for loosing her cool and stuttering as the girl sat on her lap, The tips of her ears tinging red.

"Aww, Spence. You're ears are red and blushing, That's so cute." Hanna grabbed onto Spencer's ears, grinning and wiggling them a bit before letting them go before realizing something and frowning.

"What do you seem so shocked I came to see you, Spence?"

Shrugging her shoulders the taller girl hesitantly put her arms around the other girls waist.

"I don't know, I just thought that you were mad at me for something, I mean you ignored me all day, Hanna".

Hanna looked at the girl with a guilty facial expression before leaning toward and burying her face in her neck.

"I'm sorry, Spence...I just-I didn't want to get distracted for today when I...". Hanna trailed off, looking back up at the other girl expectantly. Spencer looked at her in shock.

"Wait, Hanna you don't mean...?"

"Yes, I-I can't handle it anymore Spence...I hate it, I hate being with him when I'm in love with you". Hanna exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Spencer immediately hugged her girl tighter to her chest before pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"Hanna...Do you want me to come with you?...You know about his history."

Hanna shook her head and smiled, leaning her head against Spencer's.

"Spencer,Don't worry about me. I'll be fine".

"Are you sure?"

The concern in her potential girlfriends eyes and voice made the blond smile brighter.

"I'm sure Spence, I'm just...I'm just so happy that this is finally happening, I love you so much Spence". She whispered before leaning in to kiss the brunette on the mouth and pulling away after a few seconds, Smirking deviously.

"Has anyone **ever** told you that you were a little vixen?...I love you too by the way." Spencer pulled her into another hug before pulling away, still smiling.

"So when are you going?" Spencer questioned curiously, Still as concerned as Hanna thought the selfless girl would be.

"I called him and told him that I was coming over around 5:30 and...It looks like I probably should be going." She announced standing up from Spencer's comfortable lap.

"Wait? Right now?" Spencer asked in alarm, Standing up along side of the blond.

"What other time then now Spence?" Hanna smiled sadly before leaning up and kissing the wide eyed girl on the cheek. "Walk me to the door?" She held out her hand.

Spencer grabbed her hand gently and pulled her hand up to her mouth before kissing it, making the shorter girl blush bright red.

"I'd be delighted to m'lady". Spencer walked the blond down the stairs to the front door and opened the door for her.

For a minute the two just stood there staring at each other, Hanna noticing Spencer's eyes turn a darker shade then ever.

"Spencer are you-" Spencer cut her off, Pulling her into a fiery and passionate kiss, holding onto her tightly but not to hurt her.

Pulling away, The brunette clearly left the blond breathless and speechless as she stared at the taller girl incredulously.

"Spence...You... H-how did you, but you're-"

"There** are** perks to being a Hastings, Y'know? We don't just excel in Math and Science." Spencer smirked at the girl now smiling across from her before the blond almost tackled her into a hug.

"I don't want to leave you, I want to stay here forever, Just with you Spence. No one else. It's always been you."

Spencer hugged her back tightly for a few minutes before letting go but putting her hand on the girls shoulders and then sliding down to her upper arms.

"I know, I know and believe me the feeling is so mutual Hanna but everything is going to be fine. I promise, after you come back from Jake's...You are coming right back here and we're going to have movie night, any movie you like. Just you and me. Together just like old times...except this time, You'll be my girlfriend."

Hanna's eyes glistened with tears of joy at Spencer's words.

"You mean that Spence?"

Spencer took Hanna's hand again before kissing her on the top of her head, and leaning her head against hers.

"Of course I mean it, I'll always mean the stuff I say to you. I love you Han...Just-". Spencer paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before reopening them again.

If Hanna wasn't so much in shock, She would have probably gasped at the raw emotion she saw in them.

"Just, Please **Don't** let him hurt you, okay?" Spencer whispered, fearing for the woman that she was in love with to be alone with guy like Jake.

"Please, Hanna. What ever you do, please. Please don't let him touch you or harm you in anyway."

Spencer's voice wavered a bit with strong emotions as she whispered. Emotions easily detected as anger, sadness, and overprotectiveness over the blond.

"Because if he **does** touch you, if he even **dares** to touch you Hanna. I **swear** I'm gonna-"

Hanna stopped the girl's ranting, leaning up on her tippy toes and kissing her.

"I know you will Spence, I know that more than anyone that you'd protect me against the universe if you had to, that's what I love about you." Hanna pecked the taller girl on the lips again and leaned all the way back this time.

"But, I'll be fine Spence. I promise you that I'll be back in one piece before you can say 'Hanna Marin's the most sexiest, most beautiful, vibrant, and perfect girl in the universe'." Hanna joked lightly earning a small smile from the brunette as she walked closer to the already opened door.

"Why would I say it if you already know it?" Spencer grinned, Walking beside the girl before stopping in front of her at the door.

"Confirmation." She winked, smiling and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Spencer grinned back before leaning down and kissing the girls waiting lips.

"Always, I'll tell you how amazing you are everyday, Every hour, minute, and second for the rest of our lives if you want me too, Han".

Hanna smiled genuinely as she leaned closer to the taller girl, wrapping her arms around her neck as Spencer's went around her waist.

"You. Are. **So**...". Hanna paused so their lips were now barely touching and her expression changed into a devious one.

"Whipped". She whispered the last word wickedly and pulling away as Spencer's eyes shot open rapidly.

"What?"

By then Hanna was halfway down Spencer's drive way to her car as she looked on incredulously. Hanna looked over her shoulder to the still shocked girl and smirked.

"Close your mouth Spence, Wouldn't want you catching flies now, Would we?" **Authors Note 2: Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't well then that's ok, But if you did enjoy please leave a comment, tell me who you think 'A' is. None of my friends watch the show sadly so I want to know what others think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Where the h*** is that girl?"

"Spencer, Chill okay? She's only like fifteen minutes late".

Spencer stopped her pacing in the middle of the room to turn and glare at her best friend.

"She was supposed to be here at eight Emily, Not eight-thirty. She's **forty-five **minutes late."

Spencer groaned, sitting on the edge of her bed, leaning over and burying her face in her hands.

Not one to enjoy seeing her friend in obvious distress, Aria sat beside Spencer and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Spencer...Everything's probably fine, Maybe her and Jake's conversation ran over the time a bit."

"Yeah, But that still doesn't explain why she's not answering my texts." Spencer's anger turned into solemn as she raised her head to look at her shorter brunette best friend.

"Come on Spencer, You don't actually think that Hanna would risk your potential relationship for sex with Jake, Do you?" Alison questioned curiously, laying in Spencer's window seat on Emily.

"No!, Of course not". She paused, looking down at the floor. "I trust Hanna with everything in me."

"So if you trust her, then what's the problem?"

Spencer looked up from the floor and stood up again, pacing.

"The problem is that while I **DO** trust Hanna, I **DON'T** trust him. You've seen the way that he treats her, like he OWNS her and she has to do whatever he says and when he says it."

Spencer stopped and looked on to her three best friends in expectation.

"True, We've **ALL** seen how he treats her Spence, But what I don't get is **WHY **she lets him treat her that way." Aria mused on calmly, looking over to Spencer in thought.

"Aria's right. Why HASN'T Hanna ever broken up with him in the past? I mean, We all know Hanna and normally she'd had been already having this guy running off with his tail between his legs." Emily questioned.

The two crossed-sisters shared a knowing look with each other.

"She's Scared, Isn't she?"

Spencer looked directly at the blond and crossed her arms, All the girls knew about Alison's past and Spencer knew that she'd know more than anybody.

"As far as I can tell, When he's around Spence...I'm sorry."

Spencer's jaw clenched so tight that if you were standing beside her, You would have sworn that you heard something crack.

"So you're saying...T-That I was right, That he **IS** abusing her...an-and I just sent her to the guys apartment by herself."

Spencer grabbed her jacket from the bed, walking in a fast pace towards the door, Alison stepped in front of her.

"Spence...Come on, We **don't** know that for sure and barging in there and killing him isn't going to help anything". Alison spoke up from her spot in front of Spencer.

Spencer stared down the girl in front of her, blocking her from the door as the continued to glare at each other.

"**Move**." Spencer almost growled out to the girl standing in front of her.

"No."

"Alison. Move, **NOW**." Spencer stressed the last word as she continued to glare at the shorter girl.

"No. Spencer we ALL care about you and we don't want you going over there and risking everything."

Even though Alison would never admit it out loud, For being Rosewoods formal Queen Bee; Spencer's glare was actually starting to get to HER.

"Risking? What am I risking!? The only thing that could possibly be at risk right now is Hanna's **life**! Are you all willing to sit here and risk that because you want to keep me here!?" Now yelling and red in the face, the Hastings child looked around at her three best friends all settled in silence.

"Spencer...We ALL care about Hanna's well being too but we are **NOT **going on a rampage through Rosewood only to find out that nothing's wrong and it was all a misunderstanding and that Hanna was just late again like she always **is**" Emily stepped in breaking the silence and defending her girlfriend.

"Yeah. I mean, Come on Spencer; Hanna's always late, Maybe not an hour late but face it this **IS** Hanna were talking about here, You know how she is". Aria agreed.

Spencer tensed suddenly, Knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere and walked back slowly over to her bed.

"Maybe you're right guys, Maybe I'm just worrying for nothing and she's totally fine and on her way back here." Spencer finally calmed and sighed, Feeling guilty for going off on her friends like she did.

"I'm sorry guys, When it comes to Hanna I just-".

"Stop thinking because she casted her spell on you and now your littering crazy for her." Alison finished smirking.

"Something like that." Spencer chuckled as all of them broke out into small smiles.

(Silence)

_Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak Maybe I'm blinded by what I see You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me.._.

"My Phone." Spencer hurriedly ran over to her phone on her night stand. "It's Hanna."

"Put it on speaker." Emily whispered, all three of them walked over to stand next to Spencer in the middle of the room.

Spencer pressed answer, putting her phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hanna." Spencer said in a relieved voice. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Spence and I'm SO sorry for worrying you. I just got back from Jake's house and we um...T-talked for a bit and I lost track of time but I promise I'll be to your house in a few minutes...If you still want me?"

Spencer could tell that the other girls around her were trying to detect any sort of distressed emotion in the blond's voice.

"Of course I still want you here with me Hanna."

"Thanks Spence, I should be there before nine-fifteen, Promise I won't be late."

Although there was a light sound in Hanna's voice, Spencer could tell that there was something definitely different about the blond that she just couldn't pinpoint.

"Um...Hanna, I know I already asked but-."

"Spencer I'm fine, I was at his house and expectantly after I told him, he freaked out and there were words said and stuff yelled...Things just got a **LITTLE** out of hand a bit in the end."

All three of the other girls made eye contact with each other, each showing concern for their blond best friend.

Spencer on the other hand just stared down at the phone with an unreadable expression, Not even Alison knew what she was thinking in that moment.

A voice cleared on the other end of the phone, Clearly trying to break the undeniable tension through it.

"Spence...? You still there?"

Seemingly snapping out of whatever trance she was in, Spencer eyes focused in on the phone, almost if she was looking through it into Hanna's eyes.

"What do you mean things got out of hand?" Spencer's voice wavered in anger, then there was a pause.

"Hanna...?" Spencer voiced, more calmly this time as to not upset the other girl.

"Spencer I-I just-I have to go, I'll be there soon."

"Wait!Hanna, Just Listen to me-."

*Click*

"Spence, Are you alright?" Aria questioned after a moment that was of complete silence.

"Yeah...I'm-I'm fine."

Spencer retreated back over to the bed solemnly,She swallowed, looking down to the floor.

Sighing and running her hands over her face, Spencer closed her eyes before reopening them with that unreadable expression on her face again.

"Come on...Cheer up...Hey, at least we know that she's not dead now, right?." Emily joked and chuckled, trying to raise the mood in the room but immediately being stopped by a glare from the taller brunette in the room and a slap in the stomach from her girlfriend beside her.

Looking down, Spencer sighed in guilt. "F***..Why in the H*** did I let her go..." Spencer whispered shaking her head.

"I am **SUCH** an **IDIOT**!"

Spencer suddenly stood up from where she was sitting and lashed out throwing her phone at the wall, Hard.

Breathing hard and anger slowly taking over, She looked around towards her three best friends who looked VERY confused and shocked before again retreating back over to the bed, this time settling all the way back so her back was against the wall and her knees were up to her chin, Arms wrapped around them.

(Silence)

The three other silent girls also retreated back to their original spots; Aria on the bed and Emily and Alison laying with each other on Spencer's window seat, All silent.

Car lights were seen through Spencer's window and they heard the sound of a car in the girls drive way.

Spencer's eyes widened dramatically as she scurried over to her window, looking out of it.

"It's Hanna...Guys, Not to be rude but uh...can you please get out of my house."

"Really Spence?" Alison questioned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the brunette standing by the window.

Spencer just gave her an urgent look, All three girls stood up confused and headed out the door and down the stairs.

"Geez, Hanna **FINALLY** gets here and suddenly we're not needed anymore." Emily murmured as Spencer followed behind them almost pushing them out the back door. Spencer sighed.

"That's not why, I promised Hanna we'd be alone tonight and if she knew that you guys were here and listening In on our phone call, She'd **never** tell me what happened back at Jake's, now will you please get out". Spencer announced urgently stopping in front of the door and opening it.

The three girls just looked at her.

"Come on guys, Do it for me...I promise I'll return the favor." Spencer exclaimed with hope and smiled when the three girls seemed to have gave in.

"Fine. We're going but text us if you need anything." Alison exclaimed, holding out her phone.

"Yeah, And you better keep us updated on Hanna, Spencer!" Emily yelled as all three teen girls retreated out the back door to their cars in the front, Careful to watch out for Hanna.

*Ding*

"Ok..Spencer, You've got this. Stay calm and don't scare her away, stay calm...Don't scare her away."

"Coming!" Spencer yelled from the back door, repeating her mantra before quickly making her way to the front door and opening it.

"Hanna-."

Spencer gasped and her breath hitched at the sight before her.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders innocently and winced, answering weakly.

"Told you that I'd be back in one piece."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

...

"What the h-...Where am I?." She groaned, Eyes closed.

...

"Are you alright?"

The voice sounded so far away to the teenage girl, almost underwater like.

...

The blond's eyes fluttered, still closed as the voice resounded.

"Hey...Come on,Come back to me now...You've got this."

...

She was trying she really was, Her eyes tightened and fluttered again.

"Come on babe...I know you're still in there, Just open those beautiful eyes and wake up for me..." The voice had drifted off sounding closer.

"Ok...I'm sorry in advance for this and you can kill me later but... **WAKE UP!**"

The unconscious girl shot up off of the bed with a yelp and landed in the floor with a resounding thump.

"Oh S***, Hanna I'm **SO** sorry for that." The brunette scurried over to the blond laying on the floor on the other side of the bed and kneeled down over her.

"**Spencer**. **Jillian**. **Hastings**." Hanna stressed every name, lifting her head from where she face planted, blowing her hair out of her face.

Spencer winced."Ugh...What in the h*** was that women **thinking**, Giving me that middle name." The taller girl groaned, Shaking her head.

"Spencer!?"

"Oh, right." Spencer snapped out of her brooding to lift the blond off the floor and help her back on the bed, Sitting beside her.

"Ow...Ok so I know I fainted but what the h*** happened? How did I even get here?." Hanna questioned curiously, holding her aching head.

"You mean, You don't remember?"

Hanna just gave the brunette a look.

"Ok...So what is the last thing you do remember?"

Hanna looked at the floor in thought. "The...last thing I-I remember is getting in my car and putting my keys in the ignition." Hanna looked back up. "So...How did I get here?"

Spencer looked at the shorter girl in shock before groaning and rubbing her hands over her face,looking back up at her.

"Hanna...You don't even remember **driving** here or even walking to my front door?". Spencer questioned curiously, Hanna shook her head.

"Gosh Hanna, We talked on the phone do you remember that?" Spencer questioned sounding annoyed.

Hanna shrugged innocently, like a little kid who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Vaguely."

Spencer let out another frustrated noise, letting her face drop in her hands.

"Spencer...Are you upset with me?" Spencer heard a vulnerable almost too quiet to hear voice speak beside her making her look up again.

She gave the worried looking blond beside her a look filled with remorse, Pulling her into a hug the best way she could while sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry Han, **So** sorry. I'm not mad at you believe me." Spencer kissed the shorter girls head, Pausing and pulling away a little to look down at her;only leaving a small space between them. "Believe me?" She asked hopefully.

Hanna giggled and nodded with a small smile before pulling Spencer back into the hug.

"You know I always do...unless you give me a reason not to." Hanna pulled away from their embrace and playfully narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the brunette.

"Geez Hanna, It was **one** time. She was into me and what can I say? She **was** hot." Spencer smirked as Hanna's jaw dropped.

Hanna playfully hit her arm and the brunette laughed.

"You better had been joking Spencer Hastings or you and I are **definitely **going to be having some problems in the **near** future." Hanna glared, jokingly pointing her finger at the girl.

"Oh you know I always do, Love. Laughter **is** the best medicine...And of course no one is as hot as you are."

Hanna blushed as Spencer intertwined their fingers.

"Of course there isn't and you **better** remember that Hastings or it'll be your a** and hers." Hanna responded giggling causing Spencer to laugh.

Hanna laid her head down in Spencer's lap.

(Silence)

There was silence but it was content, both girls in peace; Spencer stroking the blond girl's hair laying in her lap.

"Hanna...You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do Spencer, I love you too."

And the brunette let out a small smile in response,though she knew the girl in her lap couldn't see it.

(More silence)

Spencer looked down at the shorter girl taking in her facial features and re-noticing the scratches above her left eye, her cut cheek, and the huge bruise left on her right cheek already fading slightly.

The injuries weren't really bad, but they were still there none the less and even though the blond still looked undeniably beautiful, Her injuries were still driving Spencer crazy because of the very thought of someone harming Hanna.

So biting her lip nervously, her smile fading. She sighed.

"You know we are going to have to talk about this some time soon, right?"

Hanna knew this was coming, She knew that Spencer was going to bring it up, it was wishful thinking to think that she'd forget.

"I know...but if your up for it, I'm perfectly content on forgetting about it and moving on." Again, Wishful thinking.

"Hanna..."

Hanna lifted her head from the brunette's lap and crossed her arms over her chest self consciously.

"You really want to know?"

Spencer nodded anxiously from her spot next to the girl she was in love with. Not to close as to not make her feel uncomfortable.

"Okay...J-just give me a minute." Hanna stuttered nervously.

"Take all the time you need Hanna...You know we don't have to talk about this right now if you don't feel comfortable, I'm not rushing you."

"No-No I want too..."

Spencer nodded in response and waited patiently.

Hanna inhaled and exhaled for a while before turning towards the brunette again.

"When...I got to his house, he let me in. I told him that I needed to tell him something important and that it was serious." She paused sighing, fingers twitching slightly. "I-I told him that I was In love with someone else a-and that I couldn't be with him anymore."

Tears started to build in the blond's eyes as she started to shake.

"He-he didn't take it well and we started yelling an-and the next thing I-I knew, I was pushed against the wall and he-he started hitting m-me."

Hanna broke down crying into Spencer's shoulder as the brunette pulled her into waiting arms.

"I-I tried t-to get away, he-he didn't, he didn't-"

"I know..Sh...Everything's fine now, I promise. I won't let anyone put their hands on you again Hanna, I promise."

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"I'm sorry for ruining movie night tonight with my drama Spence."

Hanna sniffed and wiped her remaining tears lifting her head off of Spencer's shoulder and leaned back out of the hug, returning to her original sitting position.

"As you know, I'm not usually such a buzzkill at these type of things." Hanna laughed at herself.

Spencer shook her head in response and shifted Hanna onto her lap instead.

"It's fine, You're still crashing here. So it's alright..."

"And besides you **are** Hanna Marin, So you can ruin movie night for me anytime and I'll make an exception...As long as you make up for it." Spencer wiggled her eyebrows, Happy to get a giggle out of the smaller girl on her lap.

"I don't think so Hastings."

Spencer smirked.

"Come on Marin, I've got game."

"Oh yeah?" The blond challenged all brooding forgotten, raising her eyebrow in a sexy way; Climbing higher onto Spencer's lap and straddling her.

Spencer's face turned red, gulping.

"I-I don't I-".

"Still have that game Spence?." She whispered in the brunette's ear softly, leaning down so their lips were just barely touching again.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yes?" The girl in question whispered back in a trance, not even looking the blond sitting on her in the eyes, just her lips.

"Gotcha."

Hanna smirked and lifted herself off the brunette,lying down in the brunette's bed.

"Every Time." Spencer muttered, Shaking her head at herself.

"I know right...You'd think that you'd had learned by now." Hanna exclaimed smirking on her knees behind Spencer, throwing her arms around the brunette who still sat on the edge of the bed.

"Haha, If you weren't bruised already Marin, I'd kick your a**."

Spencer climbed onto the bed and laid down on her back, arms catching the back off her head.

"Oh please, You wouldn't lay a finger on me to hurt me Hastings." Hanna challenged, laying down in front of Spencer.

"True, I wouldn't hurt you in the slightest but you'd definitely be in big trouble with the tickle monster." Spencer turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Hanna, Spooning her.

"I don't think so Spence, Weren't you the one who said you'd protect me against anything or anyone like a damsel in distress...I believe the tickle monster counts."

The brunette snickered. "Touché, love."

Hanna giggled. "Gosh Spence, Are we not even going to get ready for bed?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'm not, You can If you want too...You know you'd look so sexy with one of my huge shirts on you."

Spencer finished in a dreamy voice like she was imagining it and playfully shivered causing Hanna to elbow her mildly in the stomach.

"What'd I say?" The brunette laughed lightly, tightening her arms around the blond.

Oh Yeah, Hanna definitely felt safe in Spencer's arms.

"Night Spence."

"Night beautiful."

Just as Hanna closed her eyes she hoped to God that it was too dark in the room for Spencer to see her blush, even if she was in front of the brunette; The girl was still tall enough to see if she wanted too but soon she was to tired to care and out like a light, tired from the day's events.

"Oh yeah babe...I definitely saw that blush." Spencer whispered looking down at the sleeping girl smiling at the smile on her face, hoping the smile was because of her before kissing her head.

"Goodnight my beautiful breathtaking princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

-(Next Day)-

(Rosewood High School)

"Hanna, Are you sure you that you're fine?" Spencer leaned against the locker beside Hanna's looking at her in concern.

"Of course I am Spencer, Why wouldn't I be fine?" Hanna finished putting the rest of her books in her locker.

"Well...You know after what happened yesterday, I thought-." Hanna leaned up kissing the taller brunette's lips, effectively cutting her off.

"**I'm**.**fine**, I promise. Now stop worrying." Hanna whispered once more, kissing Spencer.

"Well if worrying about you gets this type of treatment then...". Spencer grinned and Hanna hit her shoulder before intertwining their fingers. Making their way to their first period class.

"Gosh Spence, You're such a guy sometimes. All you think about is sex...Y'Know if I would've known that, I would've stuck to just dating guys; Noel's looking pretty hot." Hanna teased.

Spencer froze in mid-stride causing Hanna to turn around.

"Problem?" Hanna provoked in feigned innocence.

"Yeah, You really want to date a guy that's already slept with half of Rosewood High School's girls?"

Hanna looked pensive before nodding in agreement.

"True...How about Andrew?"

Spencer narrowed her eyes and took her girlfriend by the waist. "How about no."

"And why not?"

Hanna teases arms wrapping easily around the brown-eyed girls neck.

Spencer pulled Hanna even closer, So they were waist to waist.

"Because, **You're**.**Mine**." The taller girl almost growled playfully, giving Hanna what she wanted causing said blond to blush.

"Wow Spence, Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Hanna giggled, fanning her face giddily.

Spencer smirked and leaned closer. "Oh babe it's **definitely** you."

(Rinnng-Bringgg)

"Now, Come on hot stuff lets get you to class." Spencer shouldered her messenger bag before taking the blond's hand. Making their way to class again.

"You know Spencer, It amazes me how you are such a flirt one second and a goody two shoes the next, Not to mention that the teachers think you're an angel."

Spencer just shrugged, smirking. "I say, keep letting them think that and as for the amazed part...Yeah. I **am** pretty amazing, aren't i?"

Hanna stopped in front of her class."You're so full of yourself, You know that?" The blond smiled.

"Of course. You still love me though, right?"

Hanna looked deep in though, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Let me think about it for a second."

Spencer feigned hurt and walked away only to be grabbed back by the hand intertwined with hers.

"You know I love you Hastings. Now kiss me and get your a** to your own class before you're late." Hanna smiled and Spencer smiled leaning in for the kiss.

A voice cleared loudly from inside the classroom causing the two teens to hastily separate.

"Any day now ." Mrs. Henry, Hanna's history teacher spoke from the inside of the Classroom; Gesturing for her to come inside.

Hanna rolled her eyes and groaned, turning back to Spencer. "Gosh, If you're the angel sent from heaven to them, then I'm definitely the spawn of satan."

Hanna joked and Spencer laughed quietly before glancing towards the classroom and stealing a quick kiss.

"You'd be a beautiful one." The brunette stated after breaking the kiss causing the blond's face to break out in a small smile.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know that Hastings, Now get your smarta** to class."

Spencer grinned and walked backwards. "Love you too babe." Then she turned around and disappeared around the corner.

(Lunch)

"So, What'd the rest of you guys get on your chemistry tests for Mr. Morris's?"

Spencer sat down at the girls usual lunch table, Sipping on her lemonade and questioned, already noticing that a certain blond was missing.

"I got a 'A-', best grade I've ever gotten on a test in chemistry by far." Aria almost squealed, holding up her paper and grinning widely.

Alison groaned, looking down at her paper glumly. "Yeah, Well I got a 'D'. My dad is gonna give me h*** when he finds out about this."

Emily wrapped her arm around her girlfriends shoulder.

"Don't worry about it babe, Every things gonna be fine."

Emily shrugged."I mean, maybe Spencer can tutor you like she did me because thanks to her I got a 'A' on the test."

Spencer's eyes widened. "No **way**, Em. Let me see it."

Emily handed her chemistry test, written on by pen. "See, After that last study session we had; I think I had a break through. I mean, I actually get it now."

Spencer's eyes scanned over the paper several times in shock and Emily looked offended.

"Why, So shocked Spence?"

"Oh I don't know, Maybe because the last study session we had, You were so busy texting Alison, You probably wouldn't have noticed if I lit a match and set myself on fire right in front of you." Spencer concluded and Emily snatched her test away, narrowing her eyes.

"You know Spence, I can multitask. As bored as I was I listened to you blabber on and on whilst at the same time texting Alison, I'm just **that** good Spence."

Spencer sniggered and shrugged in surrender to their banter. "Right, Okay. Sure you can." Spencer responded, Sarcasm clearly lacing her tone causing Emily to lean across the table and playfully punch the other girl in the arm.

"Hey, hey. Hands off Fields, if anybody's gonna be putting their hands on her it's gonna be me."

All four heads turned to find a blue-eyed blond walking towards them and sitting down, next to Spencer.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up for lunch, Where have you been?" Emily smirked and questioned suspiciously.

Spencer smiled at seeing her uh...friend? Girlfriend? Uh...She'd figure it out sooner or later.

"Well, not that it's any of your businesses but I was in the art room...looking for a frame." Hanna explained and was met with four very confused looks.

"A frame? A frame for what Hanna?" Aria questioned, Just as confused as the others.

Hanna's face broke out into a huge smile and in one fluid motion, She took out her chemistry test and placed it on the table for all four girls to see.

"Hanna you got an 'A+'." Alison states the obvious as the others looked over the paper.

"How'd you manage to do this?, You got a better grade than Spencer." Aria questioned curiously and Hanna smirked over at the tall brunette beside her who playfully glared and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh yeah Spencer babe, Read'em and weep...I'm not just beauty y'know, I'm also brains." Hanna tapped her head, then stole one of Spencer's fries.

"Hey..." The brunette protested and Hanna gave her a look. "Okay, Fine. You deserved that one for the A+, I'm proud of you, Y'know?" Spencer smiled and put her arm around Hanna's shoulder.

"Thanks Spence." Hanna smiled back and kissed the brown-eyed girls cheek making her ears yet again tinge a shade of red before she continued eating.

(Silence)

"Since I did get a better grade then you on the test though Spence, I could tutor you if you want." Hanna teases smirking, Spencer shook her head and playfully glared again.

"You're gonna get it now, Marin." Spencer stated and Hanna giggled and laughed as Spencer proceeded to tickle her senseless, In the schools cafeteria, obviously not trying her hardest as to not touch any sensitive bruises.

"Okay, I give. I give!"

(After School Just Ended)

"So, What are you and Hanna gonna be up to tonight?" Emily wiggled her eyebrows, Standing beside Spencer's locker.

Spencer shook her head disapprovingly but was amused looking over to her long time friend as she shoved books in her locker.

"Not up to any of the things that you're thinking about right now, Perv."

Emily gave her a feigned hurting look.

"You know what Spencer...I'm hurt, **I**.**Am**.**Hurt**...I wasn't even thinking about any of that..." Emily paused and smirked."But since you brought up, I was just wondering-"

"There's a little something called confidentiality, Em." Spencer cut the other brunette off in a sing-song tone.

Emily scowled for a moment before her expression flickered to an amused realization one.

"Oh...Now I see, She hasn't gave' in you any yet, Has she?"

Spencer groaned and scowled, causing Emily to burst out into laughter.

"Oh my gosh, I'm right, aren't I?"

Spencer glared, Shutting her locker and re-adjusting the messenger bag strap on her right shoulder.

"Okay, Fine. You're right, We haven't had sex...but I'm not going to rush her into having sex with me, especially not after everything that she just went through. I'm gonna give her time." Spencer responded, truly honest, This time causing Emily to playfully scowl.

"Ugh! That was so sweet that I can't even make fun of you for it anymore, thanks a lot for ruining this for me Spence." Emily smiled genuinely. "You better treat her right, Hastings."

Spencer smirked. "I haven't let her down yet have I?"

"Good, Now come on. Let's go meet the others outside, I'm starved and we're having lunch/Movie day at your house." Both girls started to walk towards the exit.

"Wait, Wait up! Emily!" A loud obnoxious voice rang out in the distance causing both girls to grimace.

"Oh no." Spencer sighed looking behind them to see a short, hyper red headed girl running toward them.

"Rachel." Both girls stated and shivered with intensity, not turning around, they kept on walking faster.

You see, Emily and Spencer weren't trying to be rude to the short red-headed girl named Rachel but since she'd moved to rosewood a couple of weeks ago, she hasn't been off their case.

She follows them around, Asking questions about Alison going missing and the treats them all like celebrities, Asking to carry their books and to walk them to class. But most of all she has a obvious HUGE crush on Emily, boarding obsession in Emily's perspective and lately she'd been hinting big time on her crush on Spencer also, ever since Alison accidentally blurted out that Spencer was gay.

Not that it was a secret in the first place, Everybody knew. It was just an unspoken rule not to tell Rachel who already seemed taken with her.

"Okay, This is **not** good. We can't just run because she's just gonna keep chasing us outside and it wouldn't be a good idea for her and Alison to even be in the same vicinity together, You know what happened last time." Emily stopped speed walking along with Spencer.

Spencer sighed in frustration. "Why can't we just tell this girl to back off? That simple."

"Uh, You may not remember this Spence but we **already have** and when we did tell her she went all dramatic on us and broke down crying in front of almost the **whole** student body screaming bloody murder about how she just wants to get to know us and then when she came to school the next day it was like nothing happened and we were still attached to the hip, **unwillingly**."

Spencer rubbed her hands over her face. "Okay Well, I for one am tired of sparing this girl's feelings and she's getting closer, What do we do?"

Emily bit her lip. "Actually, I'm gonna go and...You're gonna stall." Emily began walking away before Spencer grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Are you crazy? You are **not** leaving me alone with that girl, Em. She's y'know..."

Emily smirked. "Into you." Emily finished for the brunette causing Spencer to scowl again.

"Anyway...I actually **am** leaving you here and...you're going to let me."

Spencer narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And,Why do you say that?"

Emily smirked wider. "Oh you don't remember that and I quote 'Come on guys, Do it for me...I promise I'll return the favor', remember that Spence?"

Spencer mentally cursed and looked at Emily in disbelief.

"Seriously!? How do you remember that?" Spencer questioned, Emily just gave her a look for her attempt at stalling.

"Okay, ok Emily, I may have said that but I was kidding, I didn't mean it and that means that you** can't **hold it against me." And although her tone was nothing but pleading, her eyes most certainly were.

Emily just gave her a sympathetic amused expression. "Oh I think I am, Time to return that favor buddy." She whispered.

"Emily, Spencer...I was looking for you guys!." Rachel all but squealed only a few feet away from the two.

"Em, Don't you **dare**-"

Emily cut her off. "**Oh**.**My**.**God**, Spencer! You have a crush on **Rachel** and you're totally available, I didn't know that! I can't wait to go and tell my **girlfriend** Ali about this!"

Spencer's eyes widened dramatically at Emily's outburst obviously attracting a lot of attention from other students and...Rachel.

Emily smirked wickedly before turning around and feigning surprise. "Oh my gosh, Rachel. I didn't know you were standing there." Emily paused looking between the red-head and the brunette. "Awkward..." She singsonged before turning around and proceeding down the hall, Of course not before shooting the other brunette a teasing wink. "See you later Spence."

Spencer's jaw clenched tightly before she shot a shell-shocked Rachel a tight smile.

"Hi Rachel...Bye Rachel." Spencer almost all but ran down the hallway but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Y-You like me." The red-head let go Spencer's wrist and stepped closer.

Spencer stepped back. "Uh...Well actually, You see Emily was just-"

"Shh". Rachel advanced on Spencer again, only for Spencer to take two more steps back.

"No, no. See, You don't get it. I don't like-"

"You like me, Do you know what this means for us?" The red-head squealed and stepped forward once again, really annoying Spencer.

"Us? No, No Rach, There is no 'us'." Spencer stepped back again, only for her back to hit a locker behind her.

_"Trapped, Great...Just what I needed." _She thought sarcastically.

"Aww, You just called me Rach, Our first pet name-"

"No, It wasn't a pet name, I just shortened your name-"

"Anyway...Since you like me, We'll have plenty of time for firsts as a couple...First date, First dance, First kiss...Maybe that can be arranged, Right now."

Spencer's eyes widened at what was about to happen and she visibly gulped, Rachel Sanchez was about to kiss **her**.

"_I am __**so**__ gonna kill Emily for this...And Hanna's __**so**__ gonna kill me __**and**__ this poor girl if she ever finds out about this."_

"Ready for this?" Rachel licked her lips and leaned forward slowly.

_"Okay this enough". _Spencer almost pushed her away when she heard it or...her.

"Hey b****!"

The red-head quickly spun around, only to be meant with a hard slap to the face.

Spencer slowly backed away from the stunned girl holding her cheek with wide-eyes.

"Who the f*** are you!" The red-head yelled angrily and before Hanna could reply a look of realization crossed her features. "Oh...I know who you are, You're the b**** whose always hanging around **my** girlfriend."

Hanna narrowed her eyes. "Your girlfriend, What do you mean '**Your** girlfriend'?"

"You heard me **b******, My girlfriend, as in she's **mine**, not **yours**, She likes me." Rachel smugly stepped closer to Hanna, big mistake.

Hanna glared and lunged only to be lifted off her feet when Spencer grabbed her by her waist.

"Spencer!" Hanna protested, struggling to get out her arms.

"No Hanna, Just calm down babe ok...I got this." Spencer whispered in Hanna's ear after setting her down on the floor behind her so she could be in between the two fiery girls.

"Fine." Hanna bit back her anger and crossed her arms, still glaring at Rachel.

Spencer turned around to Rachel who immediately meant her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Spence, Would you **please** call your b**** off?" Rachel questioned, Smirking.

Hanna almost lunged again but Spencer caught her, pushing her back gently.

"No Han, stay **here**." Spencer paused before turning back to Rachel. "And **you**, stop calling names."

"But Spencer-"

"No, Rachel. Listen to me okay, I've been really trying **not** to hurt your feeling here but enough is enough okay?" Spencer sighed frustratingly before continuing.

"Hanna is my girlfriend, okay? I'm in love with her, I've always been in love with her ,and I always will be in love with her...nothing and nobody's gonna change that." Spencer finished, cautiously stepping closer to the girl.

"Really?" The red-head sounded upset and she bit her lip.

"Yeah...and listen, I'm really sorry, Okay? I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Spencer sympathized.

The red-head opened and then closed her mouth before shaking her head and before Spencer could open her mouth to say more, she felt stinging across her cheek.

**"F*** you Spencer Hastings!"** The shorter girl stomped away angrily and Spencer grimaced.

"Did she just slap me?" The brunette questioned in confusion, turning back towards the blonde behind her.

"Yeah...It doesn't look that bad though, You okay?" Hanna checked out the taller girls cheek in concern, seeing her wince when she touched it.

Spencer nodded her head. "Yeah. Or I will be as soon as we get h*** out of here." Spencer grabbed the shorter girls hand and began to walk only to be pulled back to the same spot.

"Uh...Hanna?"

"We need to talk."

Spencer nodded and gave the blond a confused look.

"Ok..." Hanna nodded and Spencer led them over to a secluded space by the lockers away from the few students left in after school programs.

"So...Why'd you wanna talk to me about?" Spencer asked cautiously, stepping in close.

Hanna smiled at the brunette. "You don't have to be nervous Spence, So whatever you're thinking, Stop thinking it." Hanna stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck.

Spencer visibly relaxed before smiling and wrapping her arms around the blond's waist.

"Ok...Well if it isn't what I'm thinking, Then what is it?"

"Ok, Why'd she that you liked her and who was that b****?" That's Hanna for you, Straight to the point.

Hanna bit her lip, waiting for a response, Spencer tilted her head and smirked.

"Why do you ask? Jealous, Marin?" Spencer playfully poked at the blonds sides causing her to giggle softly.

And after a minute, Spencer wrapped her arms back around the girls waist, pulling her even closer.

"Not if I don't need to be." Hanna leaned up kissing Spencer on the lips quickly.

Spencer raised her eyebrows. "And if you do?"

Hanna raised her eyebrow. "If I do then I'm kicking that b****es a** back to where ever the h*** she came from...now are you gonna tell me why she said you liked her and who she is?"

Spencer nodded and sighed.

"Well she said that because Emily told her and well her name is Rachel and she has or has had a huge crush on me and Emily for a while now." Spencer explained and Hanna shot her a confused look.

"Ok...but why would Emily say that you liked her when you don't?" The very thought of the other brunette made boarder line anger flash through Spencer's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, all you need to know babe is that I love you and only you...and I'm planning Em's murder as we speak." Hanna giggled and broke their embrace, taking Spencer's hand.

"Come on Hastings, I think we've had enough violence for this week." The blond leaned up kissing the brunette once again before dragging her down the hallway.

(Spencer's House)

All five girls sat in Spencer's living room that afternoon after their meals readying themselves for the movie. Emily and Alison on the couch, Spencer and Hanna on the love seat, and Aria...on the floor.

"Y'Know, I really hate being the fifth wheel sometimes." The short brunette complained from the floor.

"Alright, Stop your complaining, I can handle the floor Aria. You can have my seat." Spencer got up only to be pulled back down.

"Yeah, No. I'm not cuddling with **anybody else** tonight but you Spence. Aria can share the couch with Em and Ali." Hanna remarked, throwing her arms around Spencer's neck and practically climbing on to her lap to cuddle.

Emily and Alison looked expectantly at Spencer who just shrugged. "What? Don't look at me like that, I mean she's so small, You probably won't even have to create any space at all, no offense to Aria."

The other couple scooted over to create room for Aria. "Will you guys **stop** talking about me like I'm not here...and I am **most certainly** offended Spencer."

Aria playfully glared and crossed her arms, like a child.

"Sorry Ar, You're just so tiny...Sometimes we forget you're here." Spencer teased and laughed causing Aria to snort.

"Very Funny Spencer."

"I know right."

"You know what I-"

"Alright, Alright you two. Let's just play the movie already." Alison interrupted their bantering, smiling.

"Yes, Ma'm". Spencer saluted playfully smirking and got up to put the movie in.

"I heard this movie was hilarious." Hanna squealed in excitement as Spencer put the movie 'The Wedding Ringer' in the DVD player.

"Yeah babe, this movie is **definitely** gonna be one of my favorites." Spencer kissed her lightly on the lips before sitting down and shifting the blond onto her lap again causing her to blush.

"Oh, **Now** you're embarrassed."

Hanna slapped her hand over the brunette's mouth and glared playfully.

"Shush, Hastings or you're a** is mine." The blond could feel the smirk on the taller girl's mouth as she wiggles her eyebrows. Hanna rolled her eyes and smiled. "**Again**, You' really are such a guy sometimes."

"Will the both of you shush, Some of us are **trying** to watch a movie here." Emily scolded, throwing popcorn at the couple, hitting Hanna in the process.

"Hey!" The blond protested, throwing the popcorn back but Emily dodged it.

"Y'Know...You can watch the movie all you like Em but could you maybe **please **refrain from hitting my girlfriend." Spencer requested and Emily raised a challenging eyebrow.

"And if I don't?" Emily threw another kernel, hitting both of them this time.

Spencer scowled. "Oh, **It**.**Is**.**On** **Fields**!." Spencer threw a handful and Emily ducked sending popcorn all over Alison. Spencer grimaced.

"Spencer!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Alison through another handful, hitting both Hanna and Spencer cutting the brunette's sentence off.

"Oops." Alison shrugged innocently, turning back to Emily and high-fiving her.

"Oh Yeah!, That's my girl!"

The couples glared at each other challengingly. Hanna made the first move and pretty soon there was a full out war going on.

...

"Guys...Guys...Guys!" A short popcorn covered brunette yelled, Effectively stopping the war momentarily.

"You guys got popcorn in my hair and **all** over me, What the h***!?" Aria stood up, shaking off the popcorn aggravated.

All four girls made eye contact and smirked. "You're right Aria, We're sorry...We just got a little out of hand, right guys?" Emily asked and the other three girls agreed in union.

Aria nodded slowly, suspicious.

"Yeah, Things just got out of hand...Oh Aria, You missed a spot." Hanna pointed out grabbing two hand fulls of popcorn, Aria too distracted to notice all of them do the same.

"What? Where Hanna?" Aria looked down over her clothes.

"There!"

Aria squealed as she was pelted with popcorn and covered her head, ducking.

"Alright!" Aria screamed and smirked. "It's on!" She picked up hand fulls of popcorn and the war continued.

*Ding*

"I'll get the door!" Spencer had to yell over the loud noise and shook her head when no one heard her and kept throwing popcorn at each other. Spencer smiled.

*Ding*

"Coming!"

Spencer jogged over to the door, opening it.

The smile instantly wiped off the brunette's face and her jaw clenched, Eyes murderous.

Spencer all but growled her next choice words.

**"What the h*** are you doing here, Kendall!?" **


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer &amp; Hanna 5

Ch 5

"What the h*** do you think I'm doing here?"

Spencer was furious.

There stood Jacob Kendall, Hanna's ex-boyfriend, in front of her household with the same smug look on his face that Spencer had always wanted to knock off, Now she has a reason to.

Spencer's jaw clenched.

"I don't know what the h*** you **think** you're doing here Jacob...but I swear if you say that you're looking for Hanna and it's gonna be the last mistake you make."

Spencer's voice filled with so much raw emotion that it almost surprised him...almost. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. He knew exactly what was going on.

"So, What if I am looking for Hanna, Spencer? I **am** her boyfriend."

"Ex-Boyfriend, D*ck." Spencer seethed, She couldn't wait to kick this guys a**.

He looked pensive for a moment before narrowing his eyes."She told you...That** f*cking b*tch**." He muttered angrily, Attempting to storm past the brunett and into her house.

Before he had the chance, the wind was being knocked out of him and he was slammed against the wall on the side of Spencer's house.

**"What did you just call her?"** Spencer glared at him and he smirked in a devilish manner.

"Protective are we?...Thats new, So now tell me Spencer...Where was that the other night when Hanna was screaming...and crying and begging for me not to-"

Spencer growled and didn't hesitate before striking, reluctantly making him stumble back into the drive way, a couple of inches.

Jacob reached up wiping blood from his mouth and looking up, he glared.** "You're gonna regret t**hat." He growled.

He ran towards her and Spencer was harshly knocked into her front door, she winced in pain.

Jacob swung his fist back and then forward, directly nailing the brunette in the nose.

He actually looked taken back for a moment that she stood.

Spencer tensed and could feel the blood pouring from her nose, she spit the blood out of her mouth and purposely onto his shirt.

"What? You think just cause I'm a girl, I can't take a hit."

Spencer pushed him back and stepped closer,their noses almost touching now.

"Well I have bad news for you Kendall...if you're done playing around...I believe that it's **my** turn."

Spencer grabbed his collar again and threw him on the ground, Kicking his side.

Spencer paused, gingerly touching her forehead and drew her hand back...blood.

Momentarily distracted, Spencer hadn't noticed the teenaged boy hunched over on the ground sitting up.

Jacob smirked before sweeping Spencer's legs right from out under her.

Not prepared, Spencer landed on the gravel hard. The brunett being disorientated gave him just enough time to launch over on top of her and throw another punch.

"You know, I'm impressed Hastings, You can take a hit and throw a few too...and that's **way** more than I can say for your little girlfriend in there." He snickered and Spencer's blood boiled.

Spencer growled before kneeing him in the groin, making him fall over beside her in pain.

This time, It was just enough time for Spencer to launch over to him and throw in two more hard punches of her own to the face.

"I'm gonna kill you for ever **thinking** about touching her, You son of a b*tch." She punched him a third time, furiously.

The boy on the ground winced. "F*ck you."Came his weak and scratchy reply.

Spencer lifted her fist again and-

**"Don't .**" Spencer paused upon hearing her potential lovers voice behind her but still kept her eyes trained on the boy on the ground with her.

"Listen to her, Spence". Came Aria's soft voice from also behind her.

Spencer took a quick glance behind her and she couldn't help but inwardly sigh and curse before her fist fell.

"Yeah, Spence. Don't do it. Pretty please...You might hurt me." The boy from the ground mocked pleaded in a high tone and chuckled darkly.

Spencer's gaze immediately turned and hardened, she quickly stood up, easily pulling Jacob with her by the collar of his shirt.

"Next time. Do yourself a favor Kendall... **Keep your f*cking hands off my girlfriend**." She let go of his collar harshly, shoving him away and he landed on the ground again.

Spencer frustratedly ran her hand threw her hair then quickly sought out her front door, not too far away and quickly walked towards it. Not stopping to look up at her friends, the brunett walked past them; Avoiding their stares and avoiding Hanna seeing all the blood...all of **her** blood anyway.

(In the Hastings Home)

Spencer all but ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, into her bathroom.

Sighing in relief that she'd made it, the brunette turned the water on to quickly wash the blood off.

"It may not cover up the cuts and bruises but the blood being gone will at least lessen the wrath that** is **most definitelyHanna Marin herself." Spencer muttered looking at herself in the mirror before shaking her head.

She barely got her hands under the water before-

**"Spencer . Hastings "**

"F*ck." Spencer's eyes closed in disbelief for a second before they quickly traveled over to the door and she sighed in defeat.

Hanna stood with her arms crossed over her chest, Gazing over at the brunette with an unreadable expression.

"Spencer... ." Spencer turned back towards the sink, turning it off before turning to face the blond.

Spencer put her hands up in surrender and stepped forward.

"Listen...Hanna I-"

Hanna's arms wrapped around her neck in a fast motion, almost startling Spencer and definitely confusing the h*ll out of her.

"Um...Hanna, A-Are you...Okay?"

She felt the girl holding onto her nod into her shoulder and Spencer hesitantly wrapped her arms around the blond's waist in return.

"Th-thank you, Spencer."

The softness in the blond's voice and the fact that Spencer could now definitely feel tears seeping through her shirt, confused her even more than she already was.

"Uh...Hanna-"

"Shh...Just-Just hold me, Spence...like you mean it." Hanna whispered into her ear and held on tighter.

Confused or not, This time Spencer didn't hesitate to hold the girl in her arms closer, Protectively.

She kissed the top of the shorter girl's head tenderly.

-Line-

"Ow!...F*ck Ouch!"

Sitting on the toilet seat cover of her bathroom, Spencer jumped for the 100th time and flinched.

Hanna standing in front of her sighed and put down the alcoholic wipe.

"Come on Spencer, I didn't even touch you that time...You made your bed, lie in it and face the consequences."

Hanna picked up the alcohol wipe again and brought it up to Spencer's cut eyebrow.

"Yeah Well, Give me a little credit. I **was** protecting you, Y'know?" Spencer argued, Purposely giving the blond puppy dog eyes.

Hanna rolled her eyes smiling, leaning down the blond kissed the other girl on the mouth.

"I know that and believe me, it was **very** sweet of you Spencer...but did you really have to go out of your way to fight him and then get yourself hurt?"

Hanna leaned out of the kiss and shaking her head, She moved the wipe over to Spencer's other cuts.

Spencer pulled her closer to her by the waist, So that the blond was standing between her legs now.

"All apart of the job, babe."

Spencer pulled her even closer and rocked the shorter girls body into hers, smiling.

The blue-eyed girl smirked back and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Hanna put both hands on the sitting girls shoulders.

Spencer shrugged and grinned. "I was gonna go for...Charming, but funny is good too."

Hanna giggled and pulled away, picking the alcoholic wipe back up.

"I shouldn't have to do this y'know? Hurt you... I mean I swear, Sometimes you are a blessing and a curse."

Spencer only shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"Believe me Han, it's definitely not as bad as it looks, barely hurts." Spencer gestured to her face, Only having two cuts on her, Just above her right eyebrow and below her jaw line."...It could have been worst."

Hanna pressed into her jawline wound and watched as the brunette tried her hardest not to flinch.

"Yeah, Not as bad as it looks, it barely hurts." She said sarcastically, picking up the butterfly bandages and bandaging the cuts.

Spencer shrugged innocently in response. "I said it **barely hurts**...I didn't say it didn't hurt at all."

Hanna leaned up on her toes, putting the first aid kit back in Spencer's cabinet.

Then just leaned against the sink with her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the brunette across from her pensively.

"What?" Spencer asked steadily, sitting on the edge of the toilet seat cover now.

Hanna looked down with an absent look on her face like she was remembering or trying to at least.

"You...You called me your girlfriend three times today, Spence?."

Hanna finally spoke up, looking back up at her brunette companion in question.

Spencer was silent for awhile and she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips at the question.

"Well...Aren't you?" Spencer smirked and Hanna raised her eyebrow curiously.

"What?"

Spencer's smile grew even more. "Aren't you?...Y'know...My girlfriend?" Spencer stood up and walked closer to the blond, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Hanna narrowed her eyes before smirking and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck in response.

"Well...I don't know, I haven't been asked properly yet." Hanna teased.

Spencer nodded her head in accordance and stepped away from their embrace.

"You're right, Han." Hanna watched on suspiciously as the brunette dropped down in front of her to one knee.

Spencer looked up at the blond and gently took her hand in hers.

"So will you, Hanna Katherine Marin...do me the honor of becoming my girl?"

Hanna smiled softly and she gazed into the brunette's eyes affectionately.

"Well?" Spencer asked hopefully and raised her eyebrows.

Hanna's smile grew. "Of course I will; I love you, You egotistic dork." She pulled the brunette up and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Spencer smiled back and embraced the blond affectionately. "Not what I thought you're response would be...But I'll take it."

Hanna giggled and nuzzled her nose into Spencer's neck, Spencer smirked.

"Comfortable?"

"Mhm...Very."

**Author's Note: Is it bad that I just figured out that Aria's mom from PLL is Piper from Charmed? In other news, I actually don't know how to feel of this chapter so...Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna burn my house down hate it? Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer &amp; Hanna 6

Ch 6

"What the h..." Hanna expressed her surprise as she reached into her locker, She pulled out a single white rose with a note card attached.

"Wonder who this could be from...I know Spencer's chivalrous but she definitely doesn't seem like the kind to be into this kind of stuff **at all**." Hanna gently put the rose back into her **locker** and slowly opened the card.

(Inside):

**To: My beautiful princess**

**"Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want and more...**

Hanna cooed and flipped to the back.

**...But sadly, I don't think I'll finish cause unless this poem is gonna finally get you naked, then I have to admit my heart wasn't really in it."**

**"...Kidding Love - Turn around."**

...

The blond giggled and half turned around before two arms enveloped her from behind, holding her close.

Trying to strain her neck to see who was holding her but to no avail, She sighed; giving up.

"Ok, I don't know who you are but I swear to God if this is anyone other then Spencer Hastings, She will kick your a** and so help me I will kick your balls so hard up that you'll choke on them..."

Hanna's breath caught as the person holding her leaned closer, And chuckled lowly in her ear, She tensed and swallowed slowly, She had to admit; it was kinda sexy.

"Geez, Babe. Harsh, much?"

Hanna immediately relaxed in the arms holding her upon hearing her girlfriend's steady voice.

"Yeah well, About 95% of the guys in this school are perverts, I think I more than have the right to be harsh, Spence."

Spencer smiled and held the shorter girl tighter, kissing her neck.

"Mm...True."

Hanna put the card back into her locker and shut it before turning around in Spencer's embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck, smiling.

"So, Not that I'm not grateful for it but...What's with the rose and the card? Did something happen, I don't know about? Cause you're never usually into this kind of stuff."

The blond narrowed her eyes jokingly, Poking the brunette's shoulder.

Spencer shrugged and smirked innocently.

"Nope, Nothing happened, No special occasion, Just wanted to let you know how much I love you."

Hanna quirked her eyebrow. "And to let me know how much you want to see me naked, Right?" The blond question sultrily.

Spencer's ears tinged red for the third time that week.

"N-no, that was the joke...You know? I mean n-not that I **don't** want to see you naked j-just that uh...Humor." Spencer laughed nervously and pulled the blond closer.

Hanna giggled.

"Wow...It truly amazes me, How you go from cocky and smooth to...Well,now." Hanna giggled, reaching up to touch the brunette's red ears.

Spencer narrowed her eyes and huffed. "I resent that."

"Aww..Spence, I think it's cute." Hanna smiled, wrapping her arms back around her girlfriend's neck. "I do think your card was semi-sweet though, I'll give you that. If it were anyone else, I would of slapped them. I **swear** all these guys need sex rehabilitation."

Spencer bit her lip. "Lucky me then, Guess I'll just have to let them know who you belong to then, huh?"

Hanna smirked and raised her eyebrow, teasingly.

"Oh yeah?...And um, Who might that be?"

Spencer smirked and backed the blond against the lockers.

"Well beautiful, Since you clearly seem to have forgotten...Allow me to demonstrate."

Spencer leaned down and kissed the blond passionately on the mouth.

Hanna's smile grew and she moaned joyously into the other girls mouth, Wrapping her arms tighter around the girls neck.

Spencer wasn't the only one who wanted to show everyone who belonged to who.

Spencer's tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth and-

"Ahh! Stop it! Stop it, My eyes!"

"Their burning!"

"My innocent eyes!"

Both the brunette and the blond reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Real mature." Spencer voiced, Taking her arms from around Hanna's waist and ultimately breaking their embrace.

"Yeah well, We wouldn't want you two to suffocate, Now would we?" The brunette smirked.

Spencer turned towards her girlfriend and raised her eyebrows.

"What a great way to die, Don't you think, babe?"

Hanna smiled back and pulled at Spencer's arm wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I believe so, Yeah." She fluttered her eye lashes in a flirting way, leaning against the brunette's side.

Alison rolled her eyes And wrinkled her nose,Smirking. "Cute."

"We know." The couple vocalized in union, turning back to their friends, smiling.

"Oh Great...You guys are turning into one of those couples." Emily shook her head, her statement causing both Spencer and Hanna to snort.

"Look whose talking, I have to pretend not to gag everyday at lunch when you and Ali feed each other and Eskimo kiss after **every single bite**." Spencer responded and Hanna nodded in agreement.

"Oh and lets not forget, Your daily, You're cute, No you're cute bantering." Hanna agreed, Crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah and like we don't get tired of hearing-"

"Okay, Ok. We get the gist...Em and I are cute and you two are **obviously** obsessed with us."

"Oh please." Came Spencer's voice at the same time as Hanna's "You wish."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "You know what I just noticed..."

"Where the h*ll is Aria?"

(Free Period) - (Library)

"Hey, I didn't get to ask earlier but where'd you guys go yesterday? Hanna and I spent the rest of the day watching the movie we bought by ourselves, I thought that you guys really wanted to see that." Spencer questioned sitting down on the table bench across from her two best-friends, Emily and Alison.

"Uh...We did." Alison answered, Crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Except for we were kicked out. **Again**." Emily finished.

Spencer gave them curious looks.

"What? Come on...I didn't kick you out yesterday."

The couple both gave the brunette a look.

"Oh...Hanna?"

The couple raised eyebrows expectantly. Spencer winced.

"Right, Right. Sorry, Stupid question...How about you guys come over again tonight for another movie night? We can watch Netflix this time, No interruptions." Spencer's voice was hopeful.

"I don't know Spence..." The blond paused and narrowed her eyes towards the door. "Oh and here comes the she-b*tch, now."

Hanna sat down next to her girlfriend. "Bite me, Slut." She smirked causing the other to do the same in return. The two blonds shared a hug from across the table before sitting back down.

Emily shook her head, Bewildered. "I never get how you two can just insult each other on a daily like its a normal thing for best friends to do." Both blonds looked at each other before turning to Emily and shrugging nonchalantly.

"Doesn't bother me, You?"

Hanna shook her head. "Not at all."

Spencer and Emily looked at them in bewildered silence before Spencer decided to break it.

"O...Kay...So, Are you guys coming over or what?"

"Well, We would Spence but doesn't your mom get back tonight?" Emily questioned and Spencer groaned.

"Right, Well that rules me out, What about you're place?"

Emily shook her head, taking out her iPhone.

"No can do Spence, My mom says no company for the rest of the week."

Spencer eyebrows shot up.

"What? Why not? Mrs. Fields always allows company."

Emily and Alison blushed a deep red, Emily cleared her throat.

"Yeah, Well um...Not anymore."

Spencer and Hanna stared the two down suspiciously but neither of the other two dared to make eye contact.

Spencer shook her head."I'm **not even** gonna ask, You two."

Hanna was more than tempted to ask but she kept her mouth shut, for now.

"Ok...Well what about you Ali?, No offense but your dads not exactly the most illiberal parent in the world." Hanna questioned, Causing the couple to look back up from the change of subject.

Ali waved her hand dismissively. "No offense taken and you're right but I guess he's making a comeback because um, Mrs. Fields contacted my dad too and he was very thorough, not to mention loud on 'What goes down in this house'." Ali quoted and rolled her eyes, Annoyed.

"Well, Maybe we can ask Aria when she shows, She texted that she would be here in twenty but that was like...half in hour ago."

Hanna raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, I saw her when she came in, She said she'd be right behind me when I got here, She had to go to her locker but she should have been here by now-"

The doors swished open.

"Here! Sorry, I'm late guys. I just had some things to do this morning." Aria sat down next to Hanna, Her explanation causing a few eyebrows to raise.

"Right...What kind of things?" Alison feigned innocent curiosity, leaning her elbows on the table.

"J-Just things." Aria nervously answered, Clearly flustered.

"You slept in with Ezra this morning, didn't you?" Emily stated, smirking.

Aria crossed her arms defiantly. "No, No I was just, uh..." The others looked at her accusingly, She sighed in defeat."Ugh! Okay, Fine. We slept together last night and...this morning and I lost track of time." Aria announced causing the others to break out into 'Know it all' grins and laughter.

"Can we just change the subject, **Please**?"

Although the short brunette protested dramatically, She couldn't help the stupid lovesick grin that grew to her own face. She was in love.

"Okay, Ok. Enough teasing." Spencer smirked. "So, What about you Aria? Can we hang out at your place tonight? Or did your mom ban **you** from company **also**." Spencer threw a look over to the other couple across the table and Emily glared back.

Aria cut in. "Actually no...You guys are free to come over tonight if you want...but no popcorn throwing." She groaned, running her fingers through her hair and grumbled.

"I still have popcorn in my hair from the last time."

(After School)

"Ready, Babe?" Spencer walked up to her girlfriend, Linking their fingers.

Hanna grinned excitedly and leaned up to kiss the brown-eyed girl in front of her, Closing her locker.

"Definitely, I **SO** want out of this place, it's purgatory." Spencer laughed as the blond almost drug her down the hallway towards the exit.

...

(The Brew)

"So, When do we head to Aria's place?" Hanna asked, taking a sip of her drink at the booth where her and Spencer were currently sitting.

"She said seven, So we have about...Four in a half hours to waste." Spencer responded, taking a sip from her own drink.

Hanna groaned. "Ugh! I hate being bored...What are we gonna do for four in a half hours?." The blond whined and Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"You know, I already requested something but nooo, **You** shot it down."

Hanna grinned and leaned her elbows on the table. "We are not having sex for four in a half hours."

"I didn't mean for four in a half hours straight...We can take breaks." The brunette innocently justified causing the blond across from her to giggle and shake her head.

Spencer smiled. "Alright, Fine. No sex, But let's get out of here, Maybe we can head over to the beach or something." Hanna nodded slowly.

"Or...the mall." The blond stated hopefully causing Spencer to snort.

"Or, Laser tagging."

"Okay."

Spencer's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"No."

Spencer chuckled. "Alright, Fine. How about we just catch a movie or something?"

"We're going to watch a movie at Aria's later, Spence."

Spencer grabbed her jacket and stood up from the booth. "Let's just watch a different one." Spencer reached out her hand for Hanna to take.

"Alright, But remember to turn your phone off this time, I didn't appreciate getting kicked out last time with Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke playing in the background."

Hanna took the hand held out for her and stood up, looking accusingly at the brunette.

Spencer laughed, looking at Hanna's less than amused expression.

"Oh come on, Han. **You** even thought it was funny." Spencer uncrossed her girlfriend's arms and took her hands in hers. Mimicking the song. _"I know you want it...__**I know you want it**__, You're a good girl."_

Spencer twirled the blond ridiculously and Hanna finally broke out into laughter.

Spencer smiled back, letting of the blond and dancing on the laughed harder.

"O-oh my G-gosh, St-stop." Hanna stuttered out in between laughing.

Spencer laughed along and stopped in between her prancing. "What?"

Hanna shook her head, her laughter dying down as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "You are a **really** horrible dancer."

Spencer mocked hurt, Putting her hand over her heart. "I resent that." She wrapped her arms around the blonds waist. "I deserved a medal for that last move."

Hanna smiled, eyes shining. "Right...Well thank god there's only three people in here or I don't think I'd be able to be seen with you again."

Spencer mock gasped and Hanna smirked linking their fingers.

"Kidding, Spence. I'd still want to be seen with you." Hanna voiced and watched the brunette smile proudly. "...I mean, I've been being seen with you all this time haven't I?"

Spencer grinned. "Right. Wait, What?"

"What?"

"Would'do you mean,'You've been being seen with me all this time'? What's wrong with being seen with me?" Spencer's eyebrows furrowed and Hanna smirked teasingly.

"Well...Oh actually, Now I have to go pee, brb." The blond announced, making her way to the bathroom.

Spencer grinned at the teasing blonde. "Real classy, babe." Hanna turned around and winked.

_"You know you want it."_ She mimicked the song before turning around again.

Spencer snickered, sitting back down at the booth.

"Man, I am so lucky to have a **very** sexy girlfriend." Spencer muttered to herself, smiling.

"Yeah and with that face, She must be a **real** whore too."

Spencer froze at the voice she heard behind her. "No...I have **got** to be dreaming."

"Oh no...Spencer, baby. You are **very** much awake." The voice answered sultrily.

Spencer swallowed hard and in moments she felt lips hover by her ear. "Miss me." The person nibbled her ear and the brunette quickly jumped up from the booth, Staring at the person bewildered.

"Okay, No. Don't do that, ok? And do **not** start calling my girlfriend names." Spencer wiped at her ear continuously.

The brunette in front of her smirked. "Girlfriend...Of course. I knew you were in love with her the moment we meant and you **lied to me**." The girl stressed and Spencer stopped wiping her ear and growled, glaring at the girl.

"What the h*ll do you want from me, Riley? And don't come at me with that 'I'm sorry' sh*t." Spencer hesitated to step forward and Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Spence. You've grown a colorful language and apparently some balls since I last saw you, What was that two years ago?"

Riley's expression was mocking amused and Spencer huffed in frustration.

**"Ugh!** Riley, What do you-"

**"I want justice Spencer!"** Riley yelled, her expression changed.

Spencer's facial expression couldn't get more frustrated and angry.

"Justice? You want justice? Riley, What about **me**!? **You** cheated on me, Remember. **Not **the other way around."

Riley's jaw clenched. "Yeah, Only **after** you cheated on me, Spencer. The only reason I had sex with that douche was to get back at you!"

"To get back at me for doing what? I never cheated on you! You just assumed and decided to 'avenge me' to be the cruel **b*tch** that you were and still are." Spencer spat back, glaring.

The barista walked over, Clearly disgruntled.

"Um...Excuse me, but this is a public Café and if maybe you could quiet down or take this outside-"

**"Shut Up!"** They both exclaimed, never turning the glare away from each other.

The barista walked away, muttering stuff that the two girls could care less about.

"First off Spencer, I never assumed anything. When we were at that party and I walked into that bedroom, That blond slut was clearly on top of you trying to f*ck you and by the looks of it, You weren't opposed to it." Riley took a step closer.

"It didn't look like I was opposed to it because you were drunk, and so was the blond you saw on top of me; She was just having a bad week and I-"

"Blah, blah, blah. I heard this story before Spencer, What did you write it down? You know, It's a good lie, I have to admit." Riley crossed her arms and Spencer huffed.

"For the last time Riley, **I didn't f*cking cheat on you!** And even if I did cheat on you, it wouldn't have been with her." Spencer's voice softened.

"Why Spencer? Why? Because she was just some random drunk blonde at a party?" Riley spat, snorting in disbelief.

Spencer clenched her fists.

"No, Not because she was just some random blonde at a party." Spencer's voiced softened now, along with her eyes." It was because she **wasn't** just some random blonde at a party."

"Well, Who was she then?" Riley questioned causing Spencer's eyes to drop.

**"Well!?** She exclaimed, Impatiently and Spencer meant her eyes challengingly.

"She was my best friend...And I was in love with her, Not you, Since day one, I couldn't just push her away like that."

Spencer's gaze returned to the ground guiltily and Riley huffed aggravated.

"What? So you decided to take advantage of her and just lead me on in our relationship?"

Spencer's eyes immediately snapped back up and she returned to her glare.

"Let's get one thing straight, Okay? I would **never** take advantage of Han- er.. Her, like that, Alright?"

Spencer paused and sighed.

"Look...I **know** it wasn't right to get in a relationship with you because I was in love with someone else and trust me, I felt guilty enough but I thought...I thought that If I was in a relationship then, I would get over her."

Riley narrowed her eyes. "And did you?"

Spencer stayed silent, Staring at her ex in front of her.

"I guess I got my answer then-"

"Her name is Hanna." Spencer steadily stated effectively cutting the other girl off.

"What?"

Spencer folded her arms and exhaled. "The girl, The girl that was at the party with us...Her name is Hanna Marin and she's my girlfriend." Spencer stressed and Riley's eyes widened.

"Wait, **You mean that blond b*tch that just went to the bathroom!?** Oh, I can't wait to kick-"

**"You won't touch her Riley."** Spencer cut off, Her gaze hardened. "She's under my protection, Okay? I'm sorry for leading you on in our relationship, I apologized for that, but you **cheated** on me Riley...and that hurt, a **lot** more than it should have but I'm over it...So you need to get over whatever the h*ll it is that you're angry for and leave me **and** my girlfriend the h*ll alone." Spencer walked away and out the door, angrily.

...

Spencer looked up as the brew's door bells resounded.

Upon seeing her girlfriend, The brunette straightened up away from leaning against the tall building.

"Hey beautiful, You out here alone?

Hanna crossed her arms. "No, but **you're** about to be; What the h*ll Spencer? You didn't even wait, I thought you left me."

Spencer stood in front of her pouting girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her mid-section.

"Sorry, Han. I just had to get of there, Had to blow off some steam but believe me, I didn't mean to worry you." Spencer gave the blond an apologetic look.

Hanna contemplated before giving in and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. "Ok...But why'd you leave?"

Spencer bit her lip, looking from her girlfriend to the ground and back up again, Anxious.

"Uh, Nothing...I-I mean no reason." Spencer's voice stuttered and wavered and her blond girlfriend shot her a look that clearly portrayed that she didn't believe her lies, nor appreciated them.

"No lies Spencer." Hanna broke their embrace and crossed her arms.

Spencer sighed but otherwise stayed silently looking at the ground in front of her.

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "Does this have anything to do with that girl inside the brew right now?"

Spencer's eyes snapped up. "Wait, What? What girl? Did she touch you? Are you okay?" Spencer stepped closer to the blond but the blonde stepped away.

"The girl, Spence? You wanna tell me something?"

Spencer exhaled and closed her eyes before reopening them, With an anguished feeling.

"You remember Riley, Han? Riley Bennett? My uh..."

"Ex girlfriend, Two years ago." Hanna paused awaiting Spencer's reaction.

Spencer Nodded. "Yeah but-"

**"That's. Riley!** The one that stole you away from me for sixth months and then broke up with you for some unknown **whatever** reason after cheating on you." Hanna was infuriated now and Spencer knew it.

"Uh...Yes."

Hanna's jaw clenched. "That b*tch!, If I knew that was her I would have kicked her a** a moment ago when I had the chance." The blonde's eyes visibly hardened.

Spencer's breath caught. "Wait, You knew who she was?"

Hanna shook her head gravely. "No, But I just had a **tingling** feeling, When she walked up to me and told me to back off and when I asked her who the f*ck she thought she was, She proceeded to tell me how much of a b*tch, Whore, and slut I am..."

"Hanna...I-"

"That b*tch better be happy that, that barista threatened to call the cops on us because he didn't want a fight in there today or I **swear**-"

"Hanna!" The brunette effectively cut off the steaming blonde.

Spencer sighed. "Sorry for yelling but Listen...Just-Just listen, Okay? I **promise**, I'll tell you everything and anything that you want to know about Riley and I's past, Please?"

Hanna stepped closer. "Everything?"

"Everything Han...Let's just head to the park or something first, I hate to say it but it's kind of a long story." Spencer nodded towards the parking lot and reached out her hand, hopefully.

Hanna linked their fingers.

"Lead the way, Spence."

**Author's Note: Sorry that there's not much Aria in the story, I just couldn't find a way to place her but I'm working on it. I kind of rushed this one so...Like it? Love it? Hate it? Never type a story again? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer &amp; Hanna 7

Ch 7

"Wait...So, She cheated on you because she just thought and assumed that you were or already did cheat on her with me, that night?"

The couple sat on the park bench, facing each other, already had been talking for about an hour at the most and Spencer's nerves calmed for the most part at seeing her girlfriend's calming reactions.

"Uh, Yeah. B-but I **didn't** cheat on her, With you that night or any other girl...I just-"

The brunette felt soft lips pressed to hers in a short but intimate kiss.

"I know, Spencer."

Hanna smiled reassuringly and Spencer nodded, Unsurely.

"Good, Because I didn't want you to think that I was some kind of womanizer or something...I mean I would never even **dream** of cheating on you, Hanna."

"I know." Hanna whispered and kissed the brown-eyed girl on the mouth once again."You don't have to explain yourself to me, I know you Spencer and I know that you'd never cheat on me."

Spencer raised her eyebrow. "Yeah Well, Thor Odinson thought he knew Loki, His very own brother and look what happened to them."

Hanna leaned her forehead against her girlfriends and raised her own eyebrows.

"Are you **trying** to convince me to break up with you?"

The brunette's eyes widened. "What? No, Of course not."

Hanna grinned. "Good, Now wrap your arms around me and hold me, You geek."

Spencer chuckled and kissed the blonde's head before leaning her into her side and wrapping her arms around her.

The two of them just sat in silence, Watching the sky's and wanting to forget the day or at least the Riley part of the day.

Hanna snuggled closer into her girlfriend's side and Spencer wrapped her arms closer around the blonde.

Spencer had a tingling feeling and looked down at her girlfriend, Studying her features.

"What's on your mind?"

Hanna looked up and furrowed her eyebrows.

"How do you know that I'm thinking about something?"

"Well you're always thinking of something, And contrary to **popular** beliefs pretty blonde's do have thoughts, So tell me; What's on your mind? Pretty girl of mine."

Hanna rolled her eyes and giggled. "Okay, I'll let that blonde comment go because of that last line...but um..."

Spencer snorted. "Han-"

"Do you think that I'd survive in prison?"

Spencer scrunched her face, Baffled.

"What?"

The blonde shifted and rose her head to look up at the taller girl, Shrugging.

"Well, I meant that if I were to be charged with murder and sent to prison...Do you think I'd survive?"

Spencer snickered. "Are you planning any massacres anytime soon, Riley? Kate?...Crocs?"

The blonde gasp albeit dramatically before hitting the brunette's arm, Offended.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding...but what do you mean, do I think you'd survive? Of **course** you would."

"Why do you say that? Have you **seen me** Spence? I'd be someone's b*tch in **seconds**."

Spencer chuckled softly. "Listen, I know for a fact that you'd survive because, I'd be there to protect you...like always."

Hanna bit her lip.

"You'd commit a serious crime?"

Spencer gave her a look of disbelief.

"Are you a serious Han? I'd commit **billions** of serious crimes for you."

Hanna smiled.

"But **Why**? Why would you go and do that for me?"

"Cause I'm in love with you...and I'd follow you where ever you go...**Even** if it's a prison cell."

Hanna's smile grew even before leaning up and kissing the brown-eyed girls cheek.

The blonde watched her girlfriend's genuine smile grow into a smug smirk.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "You think you're so charming..."

The blonde laid her head back against the brunette's side.

"And **am I**?"

Hanna could hear the smugness in her voice and rolled her eyes again, albeit smiling this time.

The blonde closed her eyes.

"A little." She murmured.

(Two Hours Later)

"Mmm...No hickeys, babe."

Spencer slowly opened her eyes and blinked, looking down at her blonde girlfriend, Leaning against her and murmuring in her sleep.

"Uh...Han?"

Spencer watched the blue-eyed girl open her eyes and blink tiredly like she had before looking around her surroundings, Eyes widening in alarm.

"**Oh. My. God.** Spencer were still at the park!"

Spencer blinked. "Um...No hickeys, Han?" She paused. "Just what the **h*ll** were you dreaming about?"

Hanna quickly sat up, Looking around panicky. "God, What time is it!? Who even falls asleep at the park!? We could have been killed or worse-"

"So like...**Who** were you dreaming about?"

**"Spencer!" **

Spencer's eyes dilated, Seemingly snapping out of her daze.

"Right. Sorry. But look don't worry, We're fine, and it's only...oh sh*t, We're late."

"What!?"

(Aria's Place)

"Oh, Look who finally decided to join the party."

"Sorry we're late guys, We kind of...Overslept."

Spencer flopped on the couch on her back and Hanna moved her legs to sit beside her.

"Yeah...and Ali and I had a foursome with Shakira and Rihanna last night." Emily responded sarcastically getting a slap on her arm from her girlfriend beside her.

"What? It was a joke, You know you're the only girl I want to see naked...Shakira and Rihanna, There just...Ambitions."

Spencer's eyes widened dramatically along with Emily's. Spencer's more amused than Emily's panicking ones.

"Wait. No, That didn't come out right."

Alison stood up angrily.

"Anybody **else** want any drinks?"

Not waiting for an answer, the blonde angrily stomped into the kitchen with Emily regretfully pleading in tow.

"Okay...Well, While their doing what **ever** their doing in there...How about we choose a movie?" Aria lifted her remote.

Spencer nodded and threw her legs over her girlfriend's lap.

"Awesome."

Hanna pouted. "Spencer..."

The brunette lifted up on her elbows at her girlfriend's whine.

"Bring it, Marin." Spencer opened her arms and Hanna smiled crawling on top of her to lay at her side and snuggle.

"Ugh, Remind me again; Why I can't bring Ezra to these things?"

Spencer smirked. "Girls Night, Ar."

Hanna smirked. "Yeah b*tch, So either get a gay bro or a gay hoe-"

**"Hanna!"**

"What?"

Aria shakes her head. "Hanna...Why do you have to be so...**Hanna**, All the time?"

The blonde winked. "For starters, I am me and everybody else aren't. I honestly shouldn't have to say more."

(Almost 2 Hours later)

"We're back!" Emily smirked deviously, fixing her shirt.

"And, We made up." Alison added, picking up a popcorn kernel from Aria's bowl before sitting down and pulling Emily with her.

"You guys do know that you missed the entire movie, right?" Hanna raised her eyebrow.

Emily shrugged and grinned. "Sorry guys...Believe me, We had a **lot** of making up to do."

The brunette leaned over kissing her girlfriend full on the mouth and lingering.

The shorter brunette glared at the couple. "Oh god. Tell me, You two didn't have sex in my kitchen."

The couple pulled and Alison sneered."Of course, We didn't have sex in your kitchen; Aria, What kind of indecent people do you think we **are**?"

Aria closed her eyes and grimaced. "You had sex in my bedroom, didn't you?"

Emily rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and Ali bit her lip.

"Well, We're not **that** far from indecent..."

Aria groaned, Crossing her arms, leaning back. "**Un**believable."

"Oh, Pipe down; Pip squeak. I'll buy you new sheets."

Spencer grumbled. "Okay. We get it, You two had sex."

Emily smirked."What's wrong, Spence? Jealous that you're not getting any?"

Spencer snorted. "If you think that I'd **ever** be jealous of you having sex with my crossed-sister than you must have **already** been drinking."

Emily shrugged, tightly holding her blonde girlfriend to her side."That's all I'm trying to say is, I don't know why you keep her around if you're not having sex."

Spencer snickered grinning, although the blonde tucked into her side didn't look amused in the slightest.

"Oh come **on**, It was funny."

SHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHS

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"Ok, I choose...Ali, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Hanna smirked cunningly.

"If you had to date anybody in this room **besides** Emily...Who would it be?"

"Uh oh." Emily passed the chip bowl across to Spencer before crisscrossing on the floor where the five friends formed a circle. "So, Who am I disabling **first**?"

Ali smirked. "That, My sweet; Would be my dear crossed-sister over their stuffing her face right about now."

Hanna's eyes doubled size and Spencer almost choked on the chips in her mouth.

The brunette squeaked. "What? Me? Why me?"

Alison shrugged. "Geez, It's not like I said I wanted to have sex with you Spence...But I have to admit, the way Hanna talks you up...I'd think you were a god...In **and** out of bed."

Alison wiggles her eyebrows and Spencer's eyebrows rose as Hanna's cheeks tinted red in embarrassment.

"Oh, really? You talk about me, Han?" Hanna rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Spence-"

"So, What God am **I**, Han? Y'know, I always **wanted** to be a god, Hercules maybe...God of strength, heroes, athletics, health."

Hanna shook her head. "Your ego is relentless."

The brunette smirked. "I know."

Emily groaned. "New couples are soooo, Annoying." Spencer growled and Emily winked."Don't agonize, Spence. I'll refrain from disabling you if we get back to this game...Y'know, Sometime **today**."

"Who are you disabling? You do know that I can kick your a*s, right?"

Emily huffed and rolled her eyes."Okay, Just because you kicked little** Jakies **a*s the other day, doesn't mean you can get cocky, Spence. I mean, How many fights have you actually won over the years?"

"Wouldn't **you** like to know."

"I-"

"Okay! Enough!" Hanna took the chip from Spencer's hand. "You two, Back to the game. Now."

"But-"

**"Now."** Spencer and Emily glared at each other.

"Fine." The two brunette's grumbled at last and Hanna smiled satisfied.

"Good." The blonde voiced and settled the chip back into her girlfriend's mouth.

"Okay, My turn." Aria clapped her hands, joyfully. "Hanna, Truth or Dare?"

Hanna leaned against Spencer's side. "I'm gonna go with...Truth."

Aria grinned."Okay, So...Hanna. Would **you **still love your significant other if she gained 100 pounds?"

The blonde in question nodded into her girlfriend's shoulder. "Of course, I don't care if she gained 300 pounds, Spencer's the **only** one for me."

"Aww, Babe, Thanks."

Spencer flashed her a smile before digging into the chip bowl again, holding a chip up to her own mouth.

Hanna slapped the chip out of the brown-eyed girls hand before it could even reach her mouth. "Don't mention it, Spence."

The other three girls laughed while Spencer sulked.

"My chip..."

...

(1 Hour Later)

"Alright guys, it's been fun but we've got to go." Spencer stood up bringing her girlfriend with her.

"So soon, Spence. It seems like we just got here." Hanna complained as Spencer lead her over to the door.

"It's been over three hours, Almost four and it's late, Han."

The blonde groaned. "Fine."

Spencer grinned. "Don't be a baby, Han." The brunette took the brooding blondes hand."Come on, We can stop at that convenience store around the corner and I'll buy you your **favorite** ice cream or chocolate, Whatever you want."

Spencer lead the blonde out the door after saying their goodbyes to their friends and hearing the door shut behind them.

Hanna gently squeezed her girlfriend's hand and smiled up at her. "You spoil me, Y'know? You don't have to do that, Spence. I'm fine."

Spencer shook her head."I know, but I **want** too." The taller girl bounced and opened the door for the blonde.

Hanna smiled, albeit shyly and bit her lip. "Why?"

Spencer smirked, leaning against the open car door.

"Cause, You're my girl."

**Author's Note: Heyyyo. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't bother breathing? Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer &amp; Hanna 8

-Next Day - (Saturday)-

The sound of a cars engine was evident in the Hasting's driveway.

...

The sound of keys jingling in a door lock and a door slamming shut was apparent in the Hasting's home.

...

The sound of footsteps up the stairs and the screeching of another door resounded in the Hasting's home.

Someone's breath hitched, Another's eyes fluttered, and one other...Snores.

Then the door closes shut, Resounding off the walls.

"Spencer!"

"Ah-" Spencer shot up off the bed and landed on her floor, groaning.

"What is this? Payback?" The brunette tiredly opened her eyes.

Hanna cringed apologetically and leaned over the side of the bed, looking down at her brunette girlfriend.

"Sorry, Spence. Just-Just keep your voice down." The blonde whispered and reached out a hand to help the taller girl up.

Spencer just shook her off and stood up, rubbing at her eyes. "Why?"

"Well unless there's a burglar in your house that looks exactly like your mom, then...Your moms here."

Spencer's eyes widened as Hanna pulled her back onto the bed, beside her to sit.

"What!?" The brunette whispered/yelled.

"Yeah, She came in and then walked out. That was it."

Spencer squeezed her eyes shut and groaned frustratedly.

"Ugh. I forgot she'd be back tonight." Spencer checked her watch. "Or, Y'know...Yesterday night."

Panic was clear in Hanna's eyes and Spencer looked over and wrapped her arms over her girlfriend's shoulders, as to not worry her anymore than she already was.

"Relax, Han. You sleep over all the time, What's so different today?"

The blonde shook her head in disagreement. "Yes, But usually it not just me, It's the girls too and when I do sleep over...You're not spooning me, Spence."

_"She's got a point, Y'know?"_ Spencer's conscience announced, Making itself known; Much to Spencer's annoyance.

"Right...Well Maybe, She didn't think much of it."

Hanna's eyebrows rose and even Spencer winced at her own oversight in that sentence.

"Ok, Yeah. Never mind that, How about we just get down stairs and act normal? Its not like she caught us having sex or anything."

Hanna nodded slowly and exhaled.

"Fine...Acting normal, I can do that."

•S&amp;HS&amp;HS&amp;HS&amp;HS&amp;HS&amp;HS&amp;HS&amp;HS&amp;H•

(15 min. Later)

"H-hey, Mom."

"Mrs. Hastings."

Spencer and Hanna greeted cautiously, Walking into the dining room just as Veronica Hastings, Whirled around with two plates in hands; Smiling warmly at the couple.

"Good morning girls; Hanna, I wasn't informed that you were staying over but the more the merrier, Would you like some breakfast?"

"O-oh no, Mrs. Hastings. It's fine really, I was just getting home, My mom probably wants me home soon anyway."

Veronica Hastings just shook her head in response and lead the blonde to the table. "I insist, I'll call your mother myself if I have to."

Hanna smiled, nervously. "Um...That won't be necessary, Ms. Hastings but thank you." Hanna glanced behind her at her stunned girlfriend before taking a seat at the table.

"Oh, Spencer. Don't just stand there, Hanna's your guest; I'm sure she's thirsty, Get her something to drink from the kitchen. Oh and Honey, Call me Veronica."

Spencer's eyebrows rose even more, Moving into the kitchen; Shooting her girlfriend a look, Hanna shrugged, baffled.

...

"Bye, Veronica!"

"Bye, Sweetie!"

Hanna picked up her bag. "Walk me out, Spencer?"

Spencer cringed at the eerie and questionable grin on her mothers face, Holding out her arm for the blonde.

Hanna took her arm, smiling as Spencer escorted her to the door.

"I think that your mom actually likes me, Spence."

Spencer's eyebrows rose."Yeah, And **I** think that she's crazy."

"Crazy for liking me?" The blonde accused.

"No, She'd be insane if she **didn't** like you. I just meant that she's not...like this, like ever and it's weird...You've been around her, Don't you think it's weird?"

Hanna snorted. "What? For your mother to be happy?"

Spencer shrugged. "Maybe.."

"She's not the Scrooge, Spencer." The brunette opened the front door and quirked her eyebrow.

"You sure about that? Keep in mind, I've seen her when she wakes up in the morning."

Hanna smirked. "Oh shush, you...I'll see you at school, then?"

"Saturday, Han."

Hanna frowned."Oh Right, Well will I see you at all this weekend?"

Now it was Spencer's turn to frown. "I don't know Han. You know how my mom is about engaging in 'Family Time' when she gets back from her business trips...Even Melissa's entailed to be here, Soon."

Hanna nodded, Smiling albeit sadly.

"B-but I promise I'll get to you before this weekends over, Han." Spencer stuttered anxiously and Hanna smiled a little more genuinely this time.

"It's Alright Spencer, I'll let you go. But just this weekend, Okay? Next week you're mine."

The taller girl standing by the door smirked.

"Aren't I always?" She checked behind her before leaning over and kissing the other girl, leaving a tingling feeling on the blonde's lips before pulling the blonde into her strong embrace."I don't want you to leave." She mumbled.

Hanna leaned up with a small smile and placed a quick kiss on the taller girls lips, Pulling away from their embrace. "But I can't stay...I get it, Spencer and I'm not angry at you for it."

Spencer smiled, Standing in the threshold and leaning against the side of it."Time moves so much slower without you...I love you, You know that right?

"I know...I love you too." The blonde winked before turning away and sauntering down the drive way to her car.

Spencer growled at herself. She didn't miss the deserted look in the blonde's eyes as she walked away and she really didn't want to let her go, her girlfriend meant the world to her and maybe she was being too protective or over the top but their was 'A' still out there and Jacob also, H*ll there were razor-edged scissors out there that she felt compelled to protect that girl from.

"Spencer!"

The brunette snapped out of her trance in just enough time to hear her mom yelling for her from inside the house and Hanna's car driving off.

"D*mnit." She cursed.

"Spencer. Jillian. Hastings-"

"I'm coming!" Spencer sighed in defeat before stepping inside and closing the door.

"Well this is going to be one h*ll of a weekend."

...

(Several Hours Later...like a lot of hours, like 6:00 a.m - Sunday -)

**Spencer: Ten Minutes**

Ten minutes, that's all it said was'Ten Minutes'.

"What the h*ll?" Hanna sat up in bed, bewildered by the distorted text.

**Hanna: Ten Minutes? **

The blonde descended from her bed, Already conjecturing what the text was all about.

"Now, What to wear...?

Hanna's phone beeped.

**Spencer: Be ready**

Hanna groaned. "The one time you're **not** distinctive." The blonde whispered before walking back over to her closet.

"Ok, Again; What am I going to wear...?"

Beep.

**Spencer: Wear something comfortable.**

Hanna grinned. "Comfy, it is."

...

"Wow, You're actually already dressed." The brunette feigned an almost heart-attack dramatically causing Hanna to stick her tongue out, Juvenilely.

"Haha, Spence. Y'know at first it was because I couldn't wait to get down here fast enough to slap you for waking me up this early but..."

"But?"

The blonde shrugged from her window. "I don't know...I started to think, it'd probably be fun to sneak out and have a good time."

Spencer nodded in agreement, Walking closer to the window.

"True."

The blonde nodded and sat on her window sill, throwing her coat over her shoulders.

"So, What? The doors to ancient for you now, Spence?"

Spencer took her hands out of her coat pockets and rubbed them together, Smiling up.

"Oh, How I wish...But I uh, Saw your moms car in the driveway when I got here and I don't think she'd be to happy to see me here this early, Asking to take her daughter out."

"Can't you pick locks?"

"Correct; But those skills are kind of useless when you ultimately **suck** at being vigilant, babe."

Hanna giggled. "Oh, Right. I keep forgetting that part, You're smooth, and suave, and just a little bit egotistic at times but at the end of the day; You're still...Spencer."

The brunette nodded slowly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Wow...Thanks. Y'know, I've never thought of it that way before, Han."

Hanna rolled her eyes whimsically. "But you're mine Spencer...and I love your smooth, egotistic, non-vigilant a*s."

Spencer grinned up at her girlfriend in the dark. "Yeah; Well In that case, I love your jaw-dropping, Audacious, and high-maintenance a*s too, Han."

The blonde winked. "You better." Hanna stabled her position on the thin sill before leaning over it. "Catch me?"

Spencer held out her arms. "Always."

Hanna shot from the ledge and down into Spencer's awaiting arms. "Good catch."

"I know I am."

Hanna smiled and rolled her eyes for the second time.

"So Romeo, What's our plan for tonight? What are we doing?" Hanna asked looking up as soft brown eyes looked back down at her, grinning.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." The brunette her arm around her girlfriend, Enigmatically.

...

(More Than Likely Made This Up, Sue me: Rosewood Hike Trailing Park)

"Spencer, What are we doing here? Please tell me we're not going jogging."

The brunette's eyebrows rose, comically. "Yeah right, I am **never** taking you jogging again; The last time we jogged together, You threw up on my favorite jacket and I ended up carrying you on my back for miles, Han."

Hanna shrugged innocently. "In my defense, I warned you before we left your house that I was feeling a little under the weather and **you** said that it would pass, **You** said that it was probably nothing."

The blonde pointed accusingly at the brown-eyed girl who put her hands up in defense.

"Fine, We'll pretend that it was my fault; But we're not jogging. Actually, I'd thought we'd climb this trail to the highest brink to watch the sunrise, Starts at around 7:00 a.m...Are you up for it?"

The blonde gasped inaudibly to the brunette in front of her, Smiling wildly.

"I've always wanted to see the sunrise up close with someone."

Spencer rose her eyebrow, a smirk pulling at her face. "So...Is that a yes?"

Hanna's eyebrows rose incredulously, grinning. "Yes, Spence; Of course, Come on!"

The blonde nearly yanked the brunette from where she was standing in her excitement, Almost skipping up the trail in her excitement.

(20 minutes later)

"We made it." Hanna exclaimed excitedly, sitting under the tree on the huge hill the two were currently standing on.

"Yep." Spencer grinned. "With fifteen minutes to spare." The brunette sat down beside her girlfriend.

Hanna's head rested on Spencer's shoulder, her arms wrapped around her mid-section and Spencer's arm wrapped somewhat around her back comfortably.

"So, What should we do until then?"

...

"Okay, Question number five. When was the last time that you had a near death experience?"

"Uh...That time Em, Aria, and I got chased by that insane pit bull." The brunette shivered. "I could have sworn, it bit me at one point."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Spencer; The little brown and black one that lives across from Alison's? He's nothing but a bundle of furry cuteness."

The brunette looked at her incredulously. "Hanna, You've never seen that dog up close, Okay? He's like all fangy and ferocious, I'm telling you; He's a demon."

Hanna snorted."Sure, He is; You said the **exact** same thing about Shawn, two weeks ago."

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "Because he was, Hanna. He's a jock."

"Spencer, You're a jock and Emily's a jock too; All jocks aren't malicious, Spencer."

"True, But he was. I could see it in his eyes, All that 'Amiability' he was trying to pull of was just bullsh*t to get into your pants."

"So, What was wrong with that?"

Spencer eyes hardened. "He was an immature idiot, Freshman who didn't deserve you and should've gotten his a*s kicked."

Hanna smirked. "Aww...Is someone jealous?"

"No." Spencer internally cursed, That statement would've sounded better if she didn't sound like child while doing it. "Would you ever let me kick at least one guys a*s, Hanna? Just one?"

Hanna's eyebrows rose. "No. Spencer, if you don't remember; The last time you kicked one of their a*ss's, You almost killed him and your already on thin ice with the police in this town as it is."

"My moms a good lawyer."

"You really think that she could represent you and get you out on a murder charge?"

Spencer shrugged. "Maybe not **right** away...Out in two years at the most."

"Don't you dare."

...

"Spence, Would you ever marry me?"

Spencer smirked, Snorting.

"Marry you? Not in this life time."

The brunette snickered, eventually achieving a punch in the shoulder.

"Kidding, I'm kidding. Geez Han, you already know that I'd do anything for you...and anyway were you **not** there when I got on one knee and proposed for you to be my girlfriend, hours ago." Spencer looked down into pools of blueish green and smiled genuinely. "I'd do it again, Any day." She whispered, softly.

Hanna giggled, Sighing in contentment. "You know, I'm still not used to that yet."

"Still not used to what?"

"You know, You calling me your girlfriend and stuff."

Spencer beamed, hugging her girlfriend closer. "Yeah, Well get used to it Marin; Cause I plan on calling you my girlfriend for a long time..."

Hanna lifted her head, Giving the brunette a look, raising her eyebrows.

Spencer lifted her hands defenselessly.

"You know, Until I propose of course." Spencer poked the other girls sides teasingly, making the blonde giggle, merrily.

"You better be, Hastings."

Comfortable silence took over for a while, both lost in their own thoughts ironically about each other; Looking out over the hill and into the sky.

"Don't ever leave me Spence, Okay?" The blonde whispered in the semi-darkness causing her counterpart to smile softly.

"Only if you promise to do the same, Love."

Hanna lifted her head back up smiling. "I do." She held out her pinky.

The brunette smirked at the innuendo. Then held out her pinky, linking them together.

"Then I do too."

...

"Oh! Han, Look."

The couple watched as the sun rose silently. Blue and reddish-orange danced across the horizon vibrantly.

"Beautiful, Isn't it?" Spencer whispered, sitting up straighter.

"So...So, Beautiful." She heard the blonde mumble softly, nuzzling closer into Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, Looking down at the blue-eyed girl. "Um...Hanna? You okay down there?"

Hanna lifted her head from the brunette's shoulder. "Yeah; Yeah, Perfectly fine." The blonde looked In front of her and grinned softly. "Oh look, The suns rising."

She let out a small yawn before laying her head back on the brunette's shoulder.

Spencer snickered, Smiling.

"Okay, I think it's time to get you home, Einstein." Spencer stood up bringing the blonde with her by the hand.

"Spence..." The blonde whined and Spencer sighed.

"Alright fine, Hop on." Spencer crouched down and Hanna gleefully and sleepily climbed onto her girlfriend's back, holding onto her neck.

"Hold on tight, Okay? Don't let go." The brunette stood up straight.

"Never." The blonde whispered tiredly into her ear and Spencer smiled, Not deaf to the innuendo of her girlfriend's statement.

"Good."

...

"We weren't even jogging and I still end up carrying you." Spencer whispered laying her sleeping girlfriend onto her bed and shifting the blankets onto her.

The blonde's eye lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes tiredly, furrowing her eyebrows. "Hey, How'd we get here? And how'd you carry me through my window?"

Spencer snorted. "With great difficulty, Trust me. The good thing is, is that you're not that heavy so you're easy to throw."

Hanna laughed. "I trust that you're joking."

"Of...Course I am." The brunette smirked, Still standing above her girlfriend.

Hanna could see the sad departure written all over the brunette's face and grabbed the standing girls wrist.

"Stay."

Spencer's resolve almost broke, staring into her girlfriend's big blue eyes, Spencer sighed.

"Hanna I-I can't, If my mom wakes up and finds out I snuck out; She's gonna kill me."

"Please, Spencer. Just until I fall asleep?" The blonde pleaded.

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "Y'know...I know what you're doing and you know that I know what you're doing, Right?"

"And Is it working?"

The standing girl groaned. "Slide it over, Marin." The brown-eyed girl lifted up the blankets and settled in.

Hanna beamed, Shifting and wrapping her arms around Spencer's midsection.

"Hey, Hanna?"

"Yeah, Spence?"

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hanna, You've been really tired this morning and you obviously still are." The brunette checked the time."And now it's about 7:30 a.m, Which leads me to believe that you hadn't been to sleep at all last night, Have you?"

There was a silent beat.

"Are you scared? To, Y'know sleep alone at night by yourself or something?"

Spencer cautiously questioned as to not upset the blonde but she could still feel the blonde's body tense beside her.

"Why would you ask that, Spence?"

Spencer exhaled. "Hanna, I just want to help, Okay? If you're scared because of something or someone-"

"I'm not scared, Spence." The blonde whispered softly with a tinge of vexation.

Spencer groaned. "Hanna you can't keep holding out on me forever...if this is about Jacob-"

"**Don't**. Don't say his name...I don't want to think about him."

There was another silent beat.

"Do you feel safe?...with me, I mean."

Hanna's eyebrows rose.

"Why-"

"I-...I know you don't want to talk about him but I just, I need to know if you feel safe. Jacob, H-he told me about...He told me that you...that you called out my name when-"

"Spencer Don't-"

Spencer shook her head in disbelief. "You-You called me an-and I wasn't there for you."

"Spencer don't, don't okay?...You weren't there, it wasn't your fault, and he had **no** right to tell you that."

Spencer laugh humorlessly. "Right that's what I keep telling myself 'It wasn't your fault, You weren't there' and that's just it...I wasn't there for you, Was I?"

The blonde shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Spencer, Please. Stop it, I-"

Spencer shifted down some before bringing the blonde into her emotional embrace.

"Han...I-I love you okay? I won't ever let anyone hurt you again, I swear I'll always, always be there for you; I promise." Spencer choked with tears in her eyes that refused to fall.

Hanna's breath hitched before breaking the embrace, looking the taller girl directly in the eyes."I know, I know; Spence...Look, Listen to me." Hanna shifted up, leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"You were right. I **am** scared, Okay?." Hanna paused smiling softly. "But no matter what Spence, You always find a way to make me feel safe...I don't know how you do it but you do and with you...with you, I'm not scared anymore, With you; I'm not scared of anything or anyone, especially not that jacka*ss; Jacob. I love you, Okay? I don't blame you and I swear to god if you say it's your fault again, It's your a*s."

Spencer smiled softly, lifting her head to peck the blonde's lips. "I love you too, Han."

The blue-eyed girl stared into pools of serene before shifting back down to rest her head on the brunette's chest.

"You won't be here when I wake, Will you?"

The blonde gazed up at the brunette through her lashes but the brown-eyed girl bit her lip, anxiously giving the blonde an apologetic look.

Hanna nodded slowly and laid her head back down on the brunette's chest before feeling a quick kiss to her brow.

"You don't have to be scared, You need sleep Han and I swear, I'll stay until you do."

(30 min. Later)

The brunette watched in tranquillity, Running her fingers throughout her sleeping blonde girlfriend's hair.

Spencer sighed and checked her watch on the arm not holding the blonde. "Eight-Twenty, Oh sh*t. I have to get home."

The brown-eyed girl cautiously, Slipped out of the blonde's bed and carefully placed a kiss to her head.

"I promise, I'll be back."

The brunette whispered sweet unheard words into her girlfriend's ear before jumping out out of her window and disappearing from view.

(Much Later, Same Day - Sunday 8:30 p.m)

The doorbell rung out through the Marin's home.

"I got it!"

Hanna swung the door open, Eyes widening.

"Yes, You do." The brunette winked, Smirking at the shorter girl.

Hanna mirrored the smirk. "You decided to use the door today?"

"What can I say? Windows are overrated?"

Hanna laughed. "Okay, So not that I'm not happy to see you here, Spence but what are you doing here? How'd you get away again?"

Spencer winked. "I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

Hanna nodded slowly. "Right well, As long as it isn't anything illegal...than I'm fine with it, Get in here."

Hanna pulled the brunette inside and kissed her quickly in just enough time for Ashley Marin to walk into the room.

"Hey, Hanna. Will you check the mail for me? Your phone-"

"My new phone case!" The blonde almost squealed, Running outside and presumably to the mailbox.

Leaving Spencer standing rather awkwardly in silence with her girlfriend's mother.

The brunette cleared her throat.

"So uh...How are you? Mrs. M. Long time, No see."

Ashley Marin's face was stern. "Don't call me that, Spencer." Her voice came out harsh.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean. I-I just-"

Ashley Marin grinned. "It's fine, Spencer. I was kidding...just nice to keep you on your toes."

"Ohhh..." Spencer nervously laughed."Right...I knew that." She scratch the back of her neck.

"Mhmm...but I'm fine Spencer." The women paused, raising an eyebrow. "And...I'm guessing that you are feeling pretty enthusiastic these days too, According to the look you give my daughter every time she steps into the room...Y'know, Hanna's father used to look at me that same way; When we were together."

Spencer backed up nervously as her breath hitched. "Uh...Yeah. Hanna's...Hanna's just a uh...a-a uh...Well-"

The front door swung open.

"Alright, I got it! Come on, Spence." Hanna grabbed the brunette's hand, Quickly attempting to pull her up the stairs.

"Wait, Spencer!"

Spencer heard her girlfriend's mom call for her, Already halfway up the stairs. The brunette swallowed slowly and Hanna's features softened.

"Hey, look. She loves you, Okay? She's loved you since we were little kids, the only reason that you're getting all in your head about it is because I'm your girlfriend, now." The blonde whispered softly and smiled. "She doesn't know that."

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed and Hanna placed a secrete kiss to the brunette's lips, Smiling reassuringly.

"Don't let it get to you...Now, Go." The blonde gave the girl a little push, walking up the stairs into presumably her room.

Spencer nodded her head, Making the rest of her way down the stairs.

_"Why the h*ll am I so nervous?"_

"Uh...Yes, Ms. Marin?"

"You okay, Spencer? You look nervous."

Spencer chewed on her tongue, A nervous habit. "Yeah-yeah, Of course. Why would I be nervous?"

Ashley Marin's eyebrows rose, amused.

"Maybe because you're standing in front of your girlfriend's mother, who just so happens to be little o'l me."

Spencer's eyes dilated. "Uh-I...How did you know?"

"A mother knows, Spencer."

Ashley Marin studied the poor teenage girl silently standing as close to the exit as possible.

The silence didn't at all help Spencer's nerves as she fidgeted with her hands.

_"Maybe I could make a run for it and split."_

_"Yeah and maybe, Hanna __**won't**__ kill you when she finds out, You skipped out on her __**and**__ her mother."_ Spencer's conscience spoke up, Yet again.

The brunette weighed her options and internally groaned.

Ashley Marin tittered. "Relax Spencer, I'm not going to execute you." The women paused and Spencer tensed at the thought.

"I'm not angry, I have to admit it did come as a little bit of a surprise when I first found out, Only because I'd thought you'd never ask...I was actually a little...ecstatic, When you did."

Spencer slightly relaxed. "Ecstatic...?"

Ashley Marin nodded. "Yes, Spencer; Ecstatic." The women smiled gently, taking a step closer.

"Maybe I've been the only one whose noticed around here but it was obvious what was between you two even when you were kids...The way you treat her and put her over everyone and everything, the ways she looks at you and the way she talks about you when you're not around...You two deserve each other and I'm glad that she chose you, Spencer."

Spencer's breath hitched. "Ms. Marin; I-I don't know what to say."

"Just promise to protect my daughter and make her happy, Spence. I know things have been a little wild, lately with Alison coming back and Hanna's drinking...I just want my little girl to be safe."

Spencer grinned."I promise you, Ms. Marin; I'd do anything to keep Hanna safe...about the drinking-"

The women before her shook her head.

"I know. She's stopped...and I also know why she's stopped." The women choked up, in tears.

Spencer's eyes widened, immensely.

_"Oh no, Not the tears...I already hate it when Hanna cries...Now I know who she takes it after."_

"Thank you, Spencer...thank you so much for saving my daughter and making her my little girl again."

Ashley Marin quickly walked over to bring the brunette into her embrace

Spencer stiffened in her arms.

"Um...Yeah." Spencer cleared her throat."You're um...Welcome."

The woman sniggered into Spencer's shoulder, Shaking her head and breaking their embrace.

"Go, Spencer." She sniffed."I know, You're itching to get back to Hanna and if I know my daughter, She's probably up there pacing the floors...Itching for you too."

Spencer nodded slowly. "Right." The brunette turned on her heels, Ready to leave.

"Um...Spencer, I don't know how to ask this but uh...speaking of itching for someone." The woman shook her head. "Are you and my daughter sleeping together?"

"No!" The brunette blurted out before clearing her throat. "I mean, no. We aren't, ma'm. She, I mean; We uh...Decided to wait so um..." Spencer scratched the back of her neck. "Nope." Spencer almost squeaked.

Ashley Marin rose her eyebrows and exhaled, Crossing her arms.

"Spencer, I meant sleeping; Like literally sleeping together...I noticed Hanna's window open this morning and I'd thought I heard voices in her room earlier."

Spencer froze, Eyes wide and panicked. "Oh."

The women in front of her nodded slowly. "Don't worry, I trust you Spencer and I trust that you keep to that, Y'know not sleeping with my daughter."

The brunette let out a small relieved sigh. "Yeah, Yes. Of course, Ms. Marin. You have my word."

Ashley Marin smiled, Genuinely and clapped her hands.

"Right, Well then; You go upstairs to my doubtlessly antsy daughter and I will get dinner started."

Spencer nodded, returning the smile, Skipping up the stairs.

...

"Well, What happened?"

"You really want to know?" Spencer walked over to the side of Hanna's bed, Hands in pockets.

The blonde shook her head vigorously, Pulling the girl down to sit beside her.

The brunette sighed and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Okay, It's not as bad as it sounds but...You're mom knows about us, I made her cry, She suspects that I slept here last night, and she's suspicious that we're having sex...no big deal."

Hanna's eyes dilated the blonde's mouth dropped.

"Also, Apparently; I'm staying for dinner." Spencer smirked and the blonde beside hit her arm, Hard.

"Ouch! Hanna, What the h*ll?" Spencer held her arm intuitively, blinking.

The blonde stood up, Crossing her arms, Now towering over the brunette.

"'No big deal'." The blonde quoted, Giving her girlfriend a look.

Spencer snickered. "Alright, Alright; Listen." The brown-eyed girl took the blonde's hands in hers pulling her arms around her neck.

Hanna rose her eyebrow. "Spencer..."

"Just, Listen." The brunette pulled the blonde closer and onto her lap, So she was straddling her."It's not what you think."

...

"You know, Now that I think about it...My mom **has** always liked you better than all of my past boyfriends and even though she's likely to admit it, it was kind of obvious."

"Really?" The brunette shifted the girl in her lap.

"Yeah. I didn't see it before but now it's weird, You know...She'd always compare my boyfriends to you..."

Spencer's eyebrows rose. "Just last week, She'd told me that she'd thought hanging around Jacob wasn't a 'healthy' decision and that I should spend more time with my friends." Hanna paused, rolling her eyes.

"I should've known that she was talking about you the minute she handed me my math textbook from the table, I just thought that she wanted me to study more...I forgot I'd had a math addict as a girlfriend."

Spencer shrugged. "You showed up anyway, I have to admit though...I was a tad-bit shocked to see you of all people, Standing on my doorstep with a math textbook in hand."

Spencer snickered as the blonde stuck her tongue out playfully, grinning.

Spencer smirked. "Too bad we didn't get to it huh?" The brunette waggled her eyebrows.

Hanna blushed, Mirroring the smirk.

Spencer leaned closer, their lips now almost touching. "Speaking of...

"Ahem."

The couple broke away, immediately; Spencer almost throwing the blonde off her lap and on the opposite sides of the bed, red faced.

Ashley Marin stood in the doorway to Hanna's room, looking at both girls; Obviously very aware of what was just going on.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and Spencer bit her lip, on edge.

"Nope, We were just-"

"Just having a quickie, With **all** of our clothes on, and the door **wide** open before we hopped down stairs for dinner; Cause if that's not perceptive mom, I don't know what is." Sarcasm was laced in the blonde's voice as she straightened her clothes, glaring at the brunette beside her for being thrown; Spencer shrugged innocently.

Ashley Marin peered around the room once more before turning her glare around to her daughter and pointing. "Thin ice, Hanna." Hanna furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and watched as her mom turned to point at her girlfriend beside her.

"And you, Spencer...Remember what I told you about trust." Spencer nodded her head, nervously.

"Right. Yes, ma'm."

"Good, Now. Dinner's ready, So up and at'em." The woman announced walking out and down the stairs.

Hanna groaned and stood up, closing her door, leaning her back against it. "That, Women." The blonde shook her head. "You don't have to be so nice to her, You know?"

Spencer stood up, moving closer to her girlfriend. "Uh...Yes, I do."

"And why is that?"

Spencer smirked, Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, Ultimately pinning her against the door."Oh I don't know Han, Maybe because I value my life and I value having my amazing girlfriend around to see everyday."

Hanna wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, Grinning. "Yeah well, Why don't you show me how amazing I am, then?"

Spencer licked her lips. "Your wish is my command." The brunette moved in kissing the blonde's mouth, intensely.

"Mhmm...Spence." Hanna's mouth tingled all over with fiery as Spencer slipped her tongue into her mouth and-

"Girls! Dinner!"

Spencer and Hanna broke away simultaneously and Hanna shook her head, Opening her door and stomping threw with Spencer in tow.

"I swear, she was a dictator in another life."

...

(After Dinner - Outside of Hanna's House)

"Y'know Spence, I never thanked you for taking me out this morning, I really enjoyed myself despite having only seen a glimpse of the sunrise before I was lights out."

Spencer snickered. "Yeah well, Don't mention it. I enjoyed it too...Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Yeah, I've known since that time my mom heard me tell her-"Hanna pupils dilated. "Oh my god, Did I say something to you?"

Spencer shrugged, Feigning Innocence. "Maybe you did, Maybe you didn't...Though, May I say that if you did...You'd say some _pretty_ interesting things."

Hanna narrowed her eyes, Suspiciously.

"Don't worry." The brunette covered the side of her mouth, Whispering."I won't tell about the piercings you got last Christmas." Spencer winked. "Or _where_ you got them."

Hanna froze, Making Spencer's eyebrows rise amusingly.

"Uh..."

The brunette smirked and leaned down closer to the blonde. "You okay?"

Hanna swallowed. "Um..."

Spencer leaned down further pecking the blonde's lips, before breaking their embrace.

Hanna's eyes blinked rapidly and Spencer sniggered, Waving her hand and wiggling her fingers before disappearing into the night once again.

"Night, Babe."

**Author's Note: I like this chapter but it's a bit too sappy and domestic for my taste, I think I'll add some drama next chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd rather stab myself with pen in the eyes? Review/Comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer &amp; Hanna 9

-Next Day (Monday)-

"I swear, Spencer Hastings; If you've told anyone..."

"Woah, Wait. Told anyone what?" Spencer stared innocently into the crystal blue irises of her seemingly irate girlfriend, Leaning against the locker beside hers.

"You know."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, Genuinely confused. "Um...No I really don't, Han; Care to explain?"

Hanna narrowed her eyes, Warningly. "You know, Spencer."

Spencer smirked, Pushing off the lockers with a humorous gleam in her eyes. "Ohhh, You're talking about the pierc-

Hanna slapped a hand over the taller girls mouth. "Don't, Say it out loud."

Spencer's smirk grew as she put up her hands defenselessly, winking teasingly.

Hanna hesitantly drew her hand back slowly. "Did you?"

Spencer shook her head.

The blonde threw herself into the brunette's arms, almost catching her off guard.

"Oh thank god, I don't have to kill you."

Spencer chuckled, Embracing the smaller girl firmly in her arms. "Yeah well, I do try."

"Morning, Guys."

Spencer broke the embrace with her girlfriend, Smiling brightly at the short brunette in front of her.

"Morning to you too, Dwarfette."

"Morning, Ar."

Aria smiled brightly, nodding at the blonde before turning towards her counterpart and glaring.

"You know, Just because you're tall; Doesn't mean you can just announce everyone else short."

Hanna rolled her eyes at the apparent ongoing argument that was about to go on between her competitive girlfriend and her obstinate best-friend.

"Um, Yeah. I actually can and you my friend are my prime example."

The blonde groaned, Closing her locker. "Guys don't-

"I'm not short; Maybe you're just really tall, Ever think of that?"

"Well, Actually-

"Oh okay, Enough you two; My ears are ringing and it's only nine a.m." Emily cut in much to Hanna's relief; Strolling up to them, nursing two coffees in hands.

Spencer's eyes immediately zeroed in on the second coffee, staring longingly. "Whose that one for, Em?" The brunette gave the blonde her most innocent and hopeful expression.

"It's for-

"Me b*tches." Alison sauntered up beside her girlfriend, Taking the coffee cup from her hands and thankfully kissing her cheek. "Thanks babe."

Spencer pulled a face and groaned.

Emily shrugged innocently, holding up her hands. "Only two hands, Spence."

Spencer glared, furrowing her eyebrows. "A coffee tray?"

Emily winced. "Right...Didn't think about that."

Spencer shook her head. "Oh, Say it isn't true? Not you, Em...Never you." Sarcasm leaked out of the brunette's mouth as she glowered at her best-friend.

"You know what, Spencer? I-

"O-Kay." Hanna cut in, grabbing Spencer's hand. "Enough of this, We're heading to class early." The blonde dragged the brunette away from their group of friends, Shaking her head.

"You are being **such** a trouble maker today, Spence."

The brown-eyed girl looked down at the blonde in disbelief.

"What? Me!? I was the victim back there."

Hanna rose her eyebrows. "Really, Spence?"

Spencer nodded, evidently. "Yes."

(The bell resounded)

Hanna shook her head. "Alright, Come on. We have to get to class Pinocchio."

"Okay, Was that an insult to my intelligence or my mendacity? Cause I'm getting the vibe that it was my intelligence."

Hanna rolled her eyes, Letting go of her girlfriend's hand.

"Let it go, Spencer!" The blonde called, advancing down the hallway.

Spencer jogged to catch up with the blonde, Several feet ahead.

"Wait! I'm just saying..."

(Lunch)

"So how about it, Han?"

"I don't know, Spence. A football game, Really? We can't just go on a regular date?"

"Please, Han. This is the last game of the season." Spencer have her best pout but Hanna still looked unconvinced. "We don't have to label it a date if you don't want to, We can reschedule our date another time, Any place you want to, I don't care."

Hanna rose her eyebrows, crossing her arms over the table. "Anywhere?"

Spencer nodded, feverishly. "Definitely, Anywhere where you want."

Hanna smirked. "Alright, Hastings. You've got a deal, and I may just take you up on that offer, soon."

Spencer gaze swiveled wary for that moment but otherwise, She didn't question it.

"Great." Spencer noticed her other three best-friends walking over.

"Hey guys, Han and I are rallying the football game tonight, You in?"

"Wait, That's tonight?"

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "Uh, Yeah. Hence, the posters all over the school, Em."

Emily face palmed. "Right, I'm totally out of it today but yeah, I'm totally in."

"You two?" Spencer pointed two the other two.

Alison and Aria shrugged. "I'm in."

"Okay."

"Great, We're all in. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." The tall brunette grabbed her bag, Making to stand up before a hand grabbed hers; bringing her back down.

Hanna rose her eyebrows. "Somewhere to be?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, I just have to show some new student around today." The brunette pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"And would that be the new student?" Aria pointed towards the cafeteria doors, eyebrows rose.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, twisting around along with the rest of the four. "Where?"

"There, Spence." Aria rotated the brunette's head to the right and Spencer cursed under her breath.

Hanna's eye twitched and the blonde clenched her fist rigidly. "That b*tch."

"Spencer, Isn't that Riley?" Aria inquired, bewildered.

Spencer groaned, Massaging her temples, closing her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Emily's eyes followed the brunette walking through the cafeteria, confidently.

"I remember her, Vaguely before I ran but I do recall that dreadful breakup you two had...Hanna's right, She was a b*tch." Alison turned to her girlfriend and rolled her eyes.

"Does your arm hurt, Em?"

Emily's eyes continued to follow the strutting girl across the cafeteria. "Nope." The brunette replied, Popping the 'p'; However, Still distracted.

Alison clipped her arm.

"Ow!" Emily snapped out of her trance, holding her arm.

"Does it hurt now?" Alison glared, angrily crossing her arms.

"Ali, I was just making sure it was her; Geez, We haven't seen her two years."

Spencer snorted. "I wish I'd never seen her again." The brunette stood up, letting go of her girlfriend's hand. "I am so over this."

"Where're you going?" Aria questioned, crossing her legs.

"To the main office, There's no way that I'm showing her around this school all week." Spencer stretched across the table, Kissing her girlfriend on the lips before walking away. "Later, guys."

All four girls kept an eye out for the 'new girl', Unsure of her intentions.

"You know, I'm a little confused." Emily pondered, staring at her blonde best-friend.

Hanna's eyes firmly remained fixed on her girlfriend's ex, glowering but her gaze flickered over to the brunette beside her curiously.

"What d'you mean?"

Emily smirked. "Well...I know you're a blonde but I'd always thought Spencer had a thing for brunettes." The tan girl wiggled her eyebrows.

Alison laughed and even Aria cracked a smirk.

"Oh, Haha." Hanna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

(Free period) - (Library)

Spencer leans against a bookshelf reading 'The Hunger Games' before she feels a buzzing in her jeans.

Spencer groaned annoyed, fetching her phone out of her pocket."Oh of course, it'd be her." The brunette checked the obnoxious contact.

**Mom: No afterschool festivities today, Spencer. I need you home. Now.**

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, frustratedly; Texting back.

**Spencer: Why? I have plans for after school today.**

The brunette leaned her head back against the shelf, exhaling.

*Buzz*

Spencer lifted her head, directing her eyes to her phone.

**Mom: Cancel them. I need you here to help set up, I have clients coming over for dinner tonight and we all need to be here as a family.**

Spencer groaned, It was just like her mother to expect her to drop everything for her needs.

The brunette didn't bother texting back, packing her stuff up and trotting out of the library in search of her girlfriend.

(10 min. Later)

With no luck at finding her girlfriend, the brown-eyed girl found her shortest brunette friend at her locker.

"Hey, Ar. Have you seen Hanna?"

Aria looked up from her locker in acknowledgment of the other girl, amiably.

"Um, Yeah. I think Mrs. Thaine asked her to stay behind after class for texting on her phone during the video we were watching...I thought for sure she was texting you but when her message ringer went off to Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face', I realized it was someone else."

Spencer snorted, shaking her head. "Alison."

Aria nodded slowly, making an 'o' shape with her lips. "That explains it."

Spencer shook her head again, smirking. "Alright thanks." The taller girl sauntered away.

"Catch ya later munchkin!" She called over her shoulder.

Aria rolled her eyes, Slamming her locker. "I swear...

(2 min. Later) - (Outside of Mrs. Thaine's classroom)

"That's not an excuse, Hanna."

"Of course it's not an excuse, it's a fact. The only reason, I was texting was because your class just isn't interesting."

"And that gives you a reason to text during it."

"Yes, Exactly. Now you see my point, I have more important things to do with my time."

Spencer snorted, listening in on the conversation going on inside the classroom and smirking.

_"That is __**so**__ her."_

"Ms. Marin, That is just-

*Knock, Knock*

Spencer rapped on the already opened door with her knuckles, interrupting the argument that was apparently going nowhere; Prompting the two other occupants in the classroom to turn rearward.

"Spencer?"

Spencer nodded towards her girlfriend before turning towards the adult in the room.

"Mrs. Thaine." She greeted.

"Spencer." The teacher greeted back, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Do you need something?"

"Actually, Yeah. I need my girlfriend for a second?" Spencer stepped forward, Linking her hands behind her back.

Mrs. Thaine gave her a disapproving look. "Spencer, I don't appreciate this interrupti-

"I know, I know. I apologize, it's just very important. Just one second...Please? One second." The brunette pleaded, raising her eyebrows.

The teacher, sighed. "Fine, You have five minutes and not a minute over. Hanna, I want you back here, No ditching." She pointed out, sternly.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. Come on, Spence." The blonde grabbed her girlfriend's hand, leading her out of the classroom.

...

"I've missed you, feels like I haven't seen you in days."

Hanna wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck, kissing her quickly, smiling.

"You just saw me two hours ago, Han." Spencer wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Yeah well, I don't care. I missed you and you sure as h*ll better had missed me too, Hastings or we're having some problems." Hanna playfully glared.

Spencer grinned. "Course I did." The brunette moved in closer, touching their noses.

Hanna smirked. "What I like to hear..." The blonde connected their lips causing the brunette to groan in appreciation.

"We only have five minutes." The brown-eyed girl mumbled in between kisses.

"Is it that important." The blonde breathed out, urgently.

Spencer closed her eyes, pulling away and breaking their embrace, exhaling.

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows. "What's up, Spence?"

Spencer tightened her grip on her messenger bag. "I have to leave."

"What? Why?"

Spencer shook her head. "My mom wants me home for some dinner she's having with her clients tonight, So I have too."

Hanna bit at her lip. "Wait, So you won't be at the game tonight with us?"

Spencer shrugged, innocently. "I'll try...My moms sort of relentless when it comes to this stuff."

"Three minutes!" A voice called from inside the classroom, interrupting.

Hanna groaned, Crossing her arms. "Fine but if you're not going neither am I, So text me the details before the game starts?"

"Course." Spencer leaned in closer, pecking the blonde on the lips before pulling away.

"Later babe." The brunette began to trek away.

"Wait!"

Spencer spun around swiftly, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

Hanna cleared her throat, nervously. "Earlier today, Emily said something uh...interesting."

"Did she now?" Spencer cocked her head. "What'd she say?"

"She said, You were...She said, You were into brunettes."

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, raising her eyes to meet the brunette's warm ones, full of amusement.

"What?" Spencer snickered.

"It's not funny, Spencer."

Spencer walked closer, lessening the distance between her and her girlfriend.

"So are you jealous of all brunette's now? Your moms a brunette, You know that right?"

"Spencer!"

Spencer grinned, wrapping her arms around the girls waist.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Live a little, Will you?" The brunette tickled the blonde's sides, causing a giggle.

"Okay, okay. I promise, I'll live a little...After you tell me what I want to hear."

"And that is?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Brunettes or Blondes?"

"What's wrong with both?" Spencer grinned, jumping away from their embrace; Ambling away.

"Spencer!" Hanna called behind her.

"Beauty's in the eye of the beholder, Han!"

(Hours Later: 6:45 p.m) - (Outside of the school)

Hanna checked her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in fifteen minutes.

**Spencer: Be there, 6:30 **

The blonde groaned. "Spence, Where are you?" She muttered frustratedly, Pacing.

"Hanna, Are you sure you don't want to go in with us? You can't just wait out here, it's getting dark." Aria inquired, watching her friend closely.

"Yeah, Spencer'll kill us if we leave you out here alone." Emily added, Casually throwing her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Guys, Really. I'm fine, the game starts in fifteen minutes; You should go."

"Alright, Text if you need us?"

Hanna nodded, placing her phone in her pockets as all three girls walked away towards the playing field.

(5 min. later)

Spencer cursed under her breath seeing her girlfriend sitting outside of the school, Undoubtedly waiting for her.

"Hanna." Spencer called getting closer to the seemingly lost in thought blonde.

"Han..." Spencer announced again beside her, raising her eyebrows.

Spencer placed her hand on the shorter girls shoulder. "Hanna-f*ck!"

The blonde snapped out of her daze. "Oh my god, Spencer!"

Spencer held her jaw diligently, wincing. "What the h*ll, Hanna?"

"I'm sorry, Don't scare me like that!" Hanna whined, stepping closer and panicking; Seeing Spencer's blood coming out of her mouth. "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded, spitting blood out, onto the grass. "Oh yeah, Besides the fact that I just got bashed in the face by my own girlfriend, Completely fine. Geez woman."

Hanna crossed her arms over her chest, guilt showing.

"Sorry...I've just been." The blonde paused, sighing. "Really paranoid, lately."

Spencer snorted, Spitting more blood out of her mouth. "Yeah, No kidding."

Hanna looked down, solemnly. The blonde biting her lip.

Spencer meant the blonde's eyes and the brunette immediately felt her own regret seep in.

The brown-eyed girl shook her head, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl into a her embrace.

"Right, Right. No, I'm Sorry...I didn't mean that. I know that you still have some stuff to get over, I'm not angry; I promise. I've had worst."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Spencer smirked. "Sort of; But seeing as I may have failed, if it's any consolation, You hit way harder than any other _girl_ I've been hit by."

Hanna pulled away from their embrace slightly, Grinning. "Now, that made me feel better...although, I'll choose to take that one as a compliment and not as a sexist joke." The blonde stepped out of the brunette's arms, raising her eyebrows. "This time."

Spencer grinned. "Great and now that we're good, You mind telling me; Why the h*ll you're out here by yourself? Where are the others?"

"I told them not to wait up, they were gonna miss the game."

"Han, They shouldn't have left you. You could have been-

"I wasn't though." Hanna grabbed the taller girls hand and Spencer rose her eyebrows, doubtfully. "And if it helps, they only left five minutes ago; I swear."

Spencer sighed. "Fine, I'll refrain from killing the three, only if you forgive me."

Hanna rose her eyebrow, inquiring. "Forgive you for what?"

"Being, Almost twenty minutes late. It took a little more potency than I thought to convince my mom to let me out of the house."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

Spencer shrugged, Swinging their linked hands back and forth between them. "I don't know, She thinks football games are too 'Violent' and that if I start going to them then it'll rub off on me or something; Completely insane."

Hanna smirked. "Oh I don't know, Spence. I've seen personally and first handedly, How you handle provocation and I must say that you're not very good at it."

Spencer let out a mock gasp. "Uh, Excuse me. The only reason that I was so easily provoked was because I was already so pissed about what happened before."

"Right, Okay. The point is, You are pretty volatile when it comes down to it, Spence. Adorkable or not."

Hanna winked, leading the undoubtedly shocked brunette over to the playing field.

"Adorkable? I **am not** Adorkable."

"Keep telling yourself that." The blonde singsonged.

...

"What happened to you?" Emily inquired, munching her nachos in her seat; Eyeing Spencer intuitively, Who stood at the top of the bleachers beside her girlfriend.

"What do you mean?"

The brunette gave the other girl a pointed look. "Um...The ice bag, You're currently holding to your cheek?"

"Oh."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows at the short answer. "Oh?"

Spencer looked at the ground, Sheepishly; Scratching the back of her neck. "Well, Y'see uh...

"Wait." Emily cut in, looking in between the two, shocked.

"**Hanna**, hit you?"

Spencer bit her lip, groaning. "Emily don't-

Spencer's feeble attempts were at a loss as the other brunette girl had already burst into laughter. "Oh, This is hysterical." The brunette wiped fake tears from her eyes.

Spencer rolled her eyes annoyed."Oh, Haha." The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's hand, pulling her to sit down beside her and bumping Emily along the way, purposefully, muttering. "B*tch."

"What was that, Spencer?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. Hey, Where's Ar and Ali?"

Hanna snickered at the brunette's poor attempt at changing the subject subtly, taking a sip of her Gatorade.

Emily narrowed her eyes but exhaled, shaking her head. "Aria went to go find Ezra and Alison went to the hotdog stand."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "Emily, You know that hotdog vender guy who comes to everyone of these games is a total perv."

Emily nodded, shrugging. "Yeah, I know but Ali can handle herself, at least verbally; And trust me he is **not** going to want to try touching her and making a scene in front of all these people."

Hanna smirked. "True and we all know how Alison loves to make scenes."

"Heard that, Tramp." The blonde heard a voice behind them announce.

Hanna twisted around. "Was meant for you to hear, Whore."

Alison kicked the other blonde's shins slightly, moving past her and settling in beside her girlfriend.

Spencer just shook her head, capturing one of her girlfriend's fries.

Hanna audibly gasped, elbowing the brunette's side. "Spencer!"

"What?" The brown-eyed girl grinned.

The blonde shot her a fiery glare, crossing her arms and Spencer had to admit her glare was just as about as effective as her pout.

"I'd give it back, Spence." Emily added, throwing another chip in her mouth. "Hanna loves her food-Ow!" Emily held her side, sulking. "Alison, She hit me!"

Spencer winced at the brunette's mistake.

"You called me fat!"

Alison shook her head at her girlfriend cowering on her shoulder. "Stop it, You two." The blonde turned towards the other blonde. "Hanna, Emily just meant that for a skinny b*tch, You love your food." Alison smirked, winking.

Hanna glowered, taking the fry from Spencer's hand and launching it at the other blonde.

"Hey!" The blonde and the holder of the fry exclaimed in union.

...

"And where have you been? Ms. Independent."

Aria rolled her eyes, squeezing in beside the four.

"Sorry, I ditched you guys. Ezra and I were just-

"Getting 'reacquainted'." Hanna wiggled her eyebrows playfully, stirring a glare from the short brunette.

"No, Hanna. We weren't getting 'reacquainted' as you so subtlety put it. We were just-

"Having sex." Spencer bluntly cut off, smirking.

"Ha." Hanna snickered, high-fiving her girlfriend.

Aria glowered. "You two...you two are malevolent and together..." The short brunette shook her head, disapprovingly.

"Aria, You love us and you." Hanna turning towards her girlfriend, grinning. "I'm rubbing off on you."

Spencer wrapped her arms around the blonde, grinning back at her. "Yeah well, I hope you'll let me rub off on you later." Hanna rose her eyebrows and Spencer put her hands up defenselessly.

"You know, just returning the favor."

S&amp;H...S&amp;H

Emily groaned. "God, Spencer your field hockey games were more interesting than this lifeless entertainment."

Spencer shrugged, placing her phone back in her jacket. "And normally I would argue but for once you're right, this game is dead." The brunette stood up, kissing Hanna's cheek. "I'm going to pee."

"How refined of you, Spence." Alison rolled her eyes.

Spencer stuck her tongue out at the satirist girl before turning back to Emily.

Spencer gave her a pointed look; Emily smirked, taking a bite out of her pizza and saluting before wrapping her arm around both blonde's shoulders.

"I got her Spence, Don't worry."

Hanna scoffed. "I don't need protection, Spencer." The blonde responded, trying to shrug the other brunette's arm off to no avail.

Spencer scratched the back of her neck. "I didn't say you did, Emily's just...a little insurance."

"You mean a protector?" Hanna narrowed her eyes.

Emily tilted her head to the side. "Insurance is kinda good, Spence but I'd have to say protector does sound better."

Hanna rolled her eyes, shrugging the brunette's arm off again.

Spencer shook her head. "So not helping, Em." The brunette leaned down kissing the grumpy blonde's mouth. "I'll be back." The brunette winked before turning to walk away.

Aria sat her drink down, standing quickly. "Wait for me, Spence!"

Spencer stopped momentarily in her tracks, holding out an arm for the shorter brunette who in turn took it gratefully.

Emily smirked, throwing her arm back around the irritable blonde. "Don't worry, Spence! I'll take good care of her!"

"Don't test the waters, Em!" Spencer turned around, walking backward, leaving Aria in a loop. "Or You're gonna lose that arm!"

S&amp;H...S&amp;H

( 8 min. Later )

Alison curiously glanced up at her brunette best-friend, walking up the bleachers. "Hey, Ar...Where'd Spencer go?"

Aria grabbed her purse from the seat beside the blonde. "Uh, She said that she'd be back in a few minutes. When I left she was talking to some girl, no idea who she is though; I'd imagine she was a player on the field hockey team that Spence was on."

Hanna's eyebrows rose, curiously looking up from her phone. "Do I have to kick anyone's a*s?"

Aria waved the blonde off, shaking her head. "They seemed pretty friendly to me."

Hanna narrowed her eyes. "Aria-

"Don't worry Han, They weren't _too_ friendly." The short brunette assured, smiling. "Now if you all would excuse me, Ezra's driving me home."

Alison stopped the girl in her tracks. "What? Why are you going home so early, tonight?"

"I have a paper to finish for english and it's due tomorrow, I'm not even halfway done, bye girls!"

"Bye." All three girls called in unity watching their best-friend strut away.

"Hanna, Don't you have the same class?"

"Yeah."

Emily rose her eyebrows. "Oh so you're already done, then?"

Hanna snorted. "Nope." The blonde winked.

"But I am **halfway** done."

(10 min.)...

"Sup, Marin."

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"F*ck off, Noel."

The smug teen leaned forward standing above the blonde, resting his hand over his heart. "Hanna, babe. You wound me."

Hanna scoffed turning around, Choosing to ignore the neanderthal.

Noel took his football helmet off, wiping his hands on his jersey.

"Uh, Hello. You can't just ignore me, Hanna. I'm still here." He smirked, waving his hands in front of himself to prove his point.

Emily shook her head, frustratedly. "Back. Off, Noel."

"Yeah. Go spread your germs somewhere else, Douchebag." Alison added, waving her fingers.

Noel turned his head, scowling at the blonde. "This is none of your business, b*tch."

Emily's eyes darkened."Noel, I swear..."

Hanna huffed, Crossing her arms. "Just leave Noel."

Noel smirked, winking at the annoyed blonde. "Come on, Hanna. How about you and I have some fun tonight? Forget about your misfit of a girlfriend...Where is she anyway?"

All three girls gave him a pointed look.

"What?"

"You know." A voice sounded behind him, making the hellion jump; Turning around.

Spencer glared. "You were good out there, Noel. Real talented." The brunette stepped closer. "I wonder how good you'd do with no limbs."

Noel narrowed his eyes, advancing on the girl. "I'm not afraid of you, Hastings."

Spencer stepped closer so they were head to head now, almost the same height. "Didn't ask you to be, Khan."

The brunette lad's jaw twitched, irritably. "Then, What d'you want from me?"

Spencer growled. "I want you to leave my girlfriend the h*ll alone, Noel!"

Then teenaged boy smirked. "And if I don't?"

Spencer's eyes darkened. "Then, You can forget about your little college scholarship and consider yourself a definite guaranteed spot in one of those brain facility places up in Philadelphia...Maybe they'd even fit you into Radley after I'm done with you."

Hanna had thought she'd actually saw a flicker of fear cross through the boys eyes but as quick as it appeared, it was gone in a flash.

Noel clenched his jaw shut, snorting. "Whatever." The brown-haired athlete stomped away, broodingly.

Spencer watched him walk away, muttering. "D*ck." The brunette rolled her eyes, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

Hanna smirked, turning towards the brunette.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, questionably. "What?"

"You are sooo not easily provoked."

The brunette smirked, throwing her arm around the blonde's shoulders and resting her legs on top the bleachers in front of her. "I'll have you know, Hanna Katherine _Hastings_, I **am not** easily provoked; Just a little temperamental right now."

Hanna rose her eyebrows. "Mm..So I'm a Hastings, now?"

"Unofficially, But one day."

Hanna couldn't help the bashful smile upon her face, now it was Emily's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "You two, Marriage? Seriously?"

Spencer looked offended. "Why do you say that? Han and I have the disposition for marriage."

Emily shrugged. "I dunno, It's just that you two don't seem like the marrying type. I'd always thought after we graduate and get out of this town, You'd be off studying some astrophysics sh*t and Hanna'd be off part time stripping and prostituting."

The brunette smirked as said blonde glared, rolling her eyes. "F*ck you, Em."

Spencer snickered causing the blonde's glare to turn on her.

"What? It was funny."

Emily chuckled and Spencer glowered, gazing over at the other brunette.

"Shut up, Emily. You started this. What about you and Ali with marriage?"

Emily's eyes widened.

"Uh...Yeah-No...Marriage isn't really for me."

Alison rose her eyebrows, crossly. "Oh, Really?"

Emily chuckled albeit nervously, smiling. "Though, I could adapt."

"Right..."

Emily jumped from her seat, taking her girlfriend's hand and pulling her up. "Come on, babe. I was thinking...ices, on me." Not even waiting for a remote response, the swimmer pushed Spencer's obstructing legs off the bleachers and lead the blonde away, conciliating.

Spencer watched them walk away, Sighing.

S&amp;H...S&amp;H

"Oh. Come on, Hanna. Are you still mad at me? It was a joke."

The blonde rolled her eyes, intuitively continuing to ignore the brunette and watch the game that she didn't even understand.

Spencer groaned. "Hanna, You know that I don't think you'd ever even consider being stripper or a prostitute."

Hanna still didn't open her mouth to communicate and interact causing Spencer to become frustrated so she changed tactics.

"You know I'm not gonna lie and say that I wouldn't be more than upset if you'd become a stripper but I have to admit that if you were, You'd definitely be first runner with that sexy body of yours."

Spencer leaned forward hopefully, trying to catch her girlfriend's reaction and grinned seeing the corners of the blonde's mouth turn up, faintly.

Hanna finally whipped around suddenly almost startling the brunette beside her, the blonde pointed an accusing finger at the brown-eyed girl, barely containing the smile trying to acquire itself onto her face.

"Spencer...

The brunette's grin grew wider. "Ha! I knew it, I knew you were a sucker for my charms, Marin."

The blonde couldn't help the not-so-reluctant blissful grin that spread across her face. "Thought I was a Hastings?"

Spencer leaned down closer the blue-eyed fashionista, smiling charmingly and winking. "That too."

Ever the invariably impatient, the blonde crashed their lips together swiftly; Moaning appreciatively as the brunette's tongue slipped smoothly into her mouth.

Spencer groaned, pulling away out of breath. "You know the most alluring thing on that sexy little body of yours?"

Hanna exhaled, equally short of breath. "My a*s." The blonde smirked.

Spencer caressed the glamorous girls cheek, gently. "No, Not your cute little sexy a*s." The brunette filled the blonde's dimples with her two index fingers on each side, grinning. "Your cute little sexy a*s dimples."

Hanna giggled, blushing albeit reluctantly, leaning closer so the couples noses were touching. "Stop it, You're making me blush."

"Sorry, babe. Can't help it." The brunette breathed out, colliding their lips together, hungrily.

Hanna beamed, shifting closer to the taller girl on the bleachers, wrapping her arms around her neck and Spencer in return, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too."

Sensing eyes on them, the blonde slowly opened her eyes to look over the brunette's shoulder.

Hanna grimaced, pausing their kiss and pulling away from her girlfriend.

Spencer opened her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows confusingly. "What? Babe, What's wrong?"

The blonde rose her eyebrows before pointing behind her.

Spencer twisted around and immediately glowered before flipping off the whole entire row of football players on the sideline, gawking at them.

The brunette turned back around and Hanna's hand covered her mouth, giggling. "I can't believe you just did that."

Spencer grinned. "They deserved it, the perverts were gawking at my girl."

The blonde smiled faintly, silently staring into her girlfriend's eyes lovingly.

Hanna stood up, suddenly. "Come on." The eager girl grabbed the jock's hand, pulling her up with her.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, bewildered as the shorter girl led her off the bleachers.

Hanna turned to gaze over her shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

The brunette immediately stopped at the seductive gaze and tone characterizing her girlfriend, dropping their hands in the process. "Really?"

"You want me to change my mind."

Spencer's eyes widened, dramatically. "Not a chance, Han." The taller girl briskly pulled the blonde into her and closer, embracing her. "You're mine tonight." She almost growled.

Hanna felt weak at the knees and leaned closer, Swallowing, Inches away from the taller girls lips. "If we don't get out of here now...I swear, We're doing it right here."

Spencer grinned, Picking up the blonde up bridal style; Making her squeal in surprise.

"Spencer, People are watching."

Spencer grinned wider, looking down at the blonde beauty. "You didn't seem to mind a second ago." The brunette winked."Let them."

Hanna beamed as Spencer carried her through crowds and rows of people, looking for the nearest exit of the seemingly everlasting playing field.

"Move it or lose it people, Chi si ferma è perduto. I'm getting lucky tonight."

Hanna flushed. "Spencer!"

"Yeah, Spencer. What the h*ll?" The ambitious teens breath hitched at the voice that announced itself behind her.

"Oh, What's wrong Spence, baby? Why so tense?"

The voice divulged itself again, sending shivers down the brunette's spine and definitely not the good kind.

Hanna awkwardly wriggled in Spencer's firm arms that were wrapped around her before jumping from them, dropping to the ground.

The blonde grabbed her girlfriend's hand, forcefully turning the reluctant girl around to face the voice.

_"Sorry, Spence but I am so done with this b*tch. Whatever game she's playing at ends now_."

"Why are you here?" Spencer deadpanned, annoyed.

Riley smirked, stepping closer to the couple. "Why so despondent? You certainly looked buoyant carrying that slut around to go and do god knows what."

Hanna scowled. "You're one to talk. I _do _seem to remember you sleeping with a lot more than my girlfriend, whore."

Riley's eyes darkened as she advanced on the blonde. "Listen here you little-

"Alright, Stop it." Spencer cut off, effectively stopping Riley's advances on her girlfriend and stepping in the middle of them.

Spencer exhaled in frustration. "Okay, Riley. Just tell us what you want or we're leaving."

Riley rolled her eyes at Hanna over the brunette's shoulder before turning back towards Spencer, grinning deviously. "Oh, Wouldn't you like to know? Spencer...

Spencer gritted her teeth. "Actually, You know what? I don't. So if you would excuse my girlfriend and I-

"Wait." Panic set in for Riley as she stopped them, huffing in annoyance. "Look, I just want the truth like I've been wanting and waiting for for the past two years, Spencer."

Spencer growled. "And I've told you the truth every time you'd ask, What else do you want from me?"

Riley stepped closer, glowering. "No Spencer, The truth isn't describing that blonde that was on top of you at the party subtly for months on and then when I show up again abruptly entitling her Hanna Marin, Your girlfriend. The way that you described her every time was always a different story and I only barely remember seeing the two of you but Marin looks nothing like how you described any of them. I was drunk but I wasn't that drunk, Spencer and now that I think about it, I don't even know if she was blonde...You just told me that."

Spencer rubbed the back of her neck, swallowing unnerved. "Riley, I don't-

"Yeah, Spence. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Riley tilted her head to the side, looking over Spencer's shoulder to an unsettled looking blonde with her eyebrows furrowed. "And by the looks of it, I'm guessing that you didn't bother to inform blondie over there, did you?"

"Spence, What the h*ll is she talking about?"

The field hockey player closed her eyes, cursing under her breath before reopening and turning around slowly. "I-I-I-

"Oh come on, Spencer. You couldn't hide it from her forever...Why don't you tell her all about your little lies, You've been telling her? Y'know about how the girl at the party wasn't her, How you were doing a lot more than comforting her?" Riley glared at the back of the brunette's head but Spencer didn't dare turn around to look elsewhere from those ocean blue irises, staring back at her.

"Spencer?"

Hanna's voices resounded and Spencer could hear every single last one of the insecurities in her voice.

The brunette couldn't help but yearn for the ground to swallow her whole, right then and there.

Hanna stepped closer to the brunette, taking the brunette's hand. "It isn't true, Spence. She's just lying...Right?"

"Yeah. I'm just lying; Right, Spence?" The seemingly distant voice mocked behind the couple.

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows when the brunette hesitated to answer. "Spencer...?

Spencer dropped her eyes to the ground, guiltily. "I'm sorry." The brunette whispered into the wind, barely audible.

Hanna's breath hitched, shaking her head. "No, no-no. Spencer, you didn't-

Spencer lifted her eyes to gaze at her girlfriend, sorrowfully. "Han, I'm sorry. Please believe me, I just-

"You just what, Spencer!? Cheated on your girlfriend? Lied to me?"

Hanna dropped their conjoined hands, backing away from the brunette.

Spencer stepped closer to the angered blonde, raising her hands.

"I didn't cheat. Please Han, I was drunk but I didn't touch her, I passed out. We didn't do anything, I swear-

"No. Don't try to turn this around. Not now, Spencer. You know d*mn well that that's not why I'm mad at you!" Hanna voice softened. "I thought we promised."

Spencer nodded at the conveyed but forgotten promise.

"We did but-

Hanna's eyes immediately hardened again. "But what? You f*cking lied to me, Spencer!"

"Hanna-

"What else have you lied to me about!?"

Spencer inhaled and exhaled, more then aware that they were drawing a crowd but not really caring. "Nothing, Han. Honestly, I haven't lied about anything...else."

Then there was complete silence between the two as Spencer anticipated.

Hanna crossed her arms uncomfortably with the crowd forming around them, stepping backwards and away. "Secrets and lies kill relationships. No matter how careful you are, a good man or woman will be honest no matter how painful the truth is...A coward hides behind lies and deceit."

Spencer's breath hitched, flinching at the blonde's harsh words.

"W-wait, Han. What are you saying?"

Spencer's breath hastened unnervingly.

Hanna looked up, tears flowing effortlessly down her face; Blueish-green irises meeting dark brown, regretfully.

"It's over, Spencer."

The blonde took one last look of the downcast brunette before taking off towards the end of the playing field, disappearing into the crowds.

"Wait, Hanna!"

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Wanna burn it to the ground? Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer &amp; Hanna 10

**Author's Note: Don't know how to feel about this chapter, I have to say drama and arguments aren't really my forte but hey, what'do I know? Hope you love it. :)**

(Flashback)

_"Secrets and lies kill relationships. No matter how careful you are, a good man or woman will be honest no matter how painful the truth is...A coward hides behind lies and deceit."_

_Spencer's breath hitched, flinching at the blonde's harsh words. _

_"W-wait, Han. What are you saying?" _

_Her breath hastened unnervingly._

_Hanna looked up, tears flowing effortlessly down her face._

_"It's over, Spencer."_

_The blonde took one last look at her before taking off towards the end of the playing field, disappearing into the crowds._

_"Wait, Hanna!" _

(End Of Flashback)

That was two weeks ago.

Spencer's called the blonde's phone, more times than she could count.

Hanna would just ignore them and in school, She'd walk right past her like she was a ghost.

Wouldn't talk to her, nevertheless acknowledge her presence.

Even when the brunette would get the chance to talk to her girlfrien...er ex-girlfriend, The blue-eyed girl wouldn't listen to her; She'd just run away or threaten to make a scene whereas Spencer would be considered a stalker or a pervert...give or take.

Spencer'd give anything to hear the vibrant girls voice, the blonde's been so caught up in ignoring her that she hadn't been hanging out with any of them lately, She could tell the other girls had been missing her too.

Though, None of them knew the reasons why she and Hanna broke up. The blonde wouldn't breath a word, Emily had told her that the night after their break up when the girls had visited the blonde at her house, Excluding her.

Spencer didn't blame the blonde for not saying anything. Her herself didn't say anything either.

Though, She wasn't too proud of what she did, it was because she was too broken up about. The wounds were still fresh and she definitely didn't want to talk with anyone besides...Hanna.

Still though, The blonde had already shunned her enough times that week and the week before...She wasn't gonna give up.

Spencer sighed, walking into bio class early.

"Ms. Hastings, You're here particularly early today. Any reason?"

_"Yeah, My girlfriend ditched my a*s, so now I have no reason to be late...no reason for anything."_

Spencer smiled tightly anyways , sitting down on one of the stools. "No reason, Mrs. Tyler."

The teacher just nodded her head and went to sit back behind her desk. "Okay, Well if you need anything..."

Spencer nodded stifle, taking out her notebook and starting an assignment for another class she'd have later.

The door swung open swiftly, almost swooshing all the brunette's papers off the bio table.

Spencer groaned and rolled her eyes, kneeling to pick up the fallen assignment.

"Ah. Ms. Marin, What a surprise."

The brunette's head snapped to the doorway, almost giving herself whiplash.

Hanna hadn't seen her yet but her curious eyes were traveling around the classroom to eventually land on her.

"Guess, You and Ms. Hastings here had the same idea this morning."

Hanna stiffened visibly but didn't show any other signs of acknowledging her, nodding at the teacher before taking a seat across the room.

Spencer stood up and sat back down, watching the blonde sort through her things for awhile before pulling out her phone.

Ms. Tyler stood up abruptly, capturing Spencer's attention momentarily, the red-headed women smiled. "Well, girls I have to print some layout pages, So I'm just gonna skip down to the teachers lounge, a minute." She walked towards the door. "I'll just be a minute."

And the door slammed shut, leaving the ex couple, in awkward silence.

The crestfallen brunette looked down at her notebook before gazing over across the room at the blonde, biting her lip.

"Han-

The blonde rolled her eyes. "**Don't**."

Spencer sighed, closing her notebook. "You can't just ignore me forever, Hanna."

Hanna'd finally made eye contact with her for what seemed like ages, glowering.

Then the blonde stood up, picking up her books and pocketing her phone.

Walking over to the door, She stopped turning back around to face the awaiting brunette.

"Watch me."

Then she walks out with Spencer watching her, regretfully.

The brunette groaned, throwing her head on the table.

"I am **such** an idiot."

S&amp;H...S&amp;H

From outside of the class room, Hanna sighed feeling tears building up in her eyes as she leaned against the door.

Of course, Hanna wasn't doing any better than Spencer was at this point.

Sure, she played it off better but she hated ignoring the girl that she desperately missed and loved, that she wanted to be angry at for hurting her the way she did, that she wanted to run away from and never turn back...But no matter how much she tried, She couldn't and inside, She knew she didn't ever want too.

She'd sworn with all the fights, they've had in the past; This was the worst...their first official fight as a couple and they had broken up.

Hanna hated this, but Spencer had gone over the line...She'd lied to her after everything they'd been through...after all the trust she'd put into the taller girls after being hurt so much in her past relationships.

Hanna shook her head, seemingly to clear her thoughts.

The blonde wanted to scream.

Her head was telling her to just walk away and never turn back because the brunette hurt her so much but her heart was telling her that she should do just the opposite, run into her arms and never let go, to forgive her.

_"Listen to your heart, they always say."_

Hanna chuckled sardonically to herself.

_"Easier said than done."_

The blonde rubbed her eyes tiredly, which she noticed was becoming a usual thing over the past few weeks without the brunette with her, the only reason she wasn't already carrying bags under her eyes was because she'd cuddle up in Spencer's long sleeved shirt almost every night.

Hanna let out a small reluctant smile.

She loved that shirt.

She remembered the day she 'borrowed' it from Spencer's closet, never got a around to giving it back...not like she cared and she was sure Spencer didn't mind.

Though she would've thoughten the brunette would have caughten on by now.

(Flashback)

2 Months Earlier 

_Hanna leaned against Spencer's bedroom doorway, smirking at the obviously distressed girl; attempting to choose an outfit for the formal event she was going to that night._

_"Aw, That's adorable. You're actually trying." _

_Spencer just turned her head, throwing a defeated look at the mocking blonde. "Come on, Han. I called you here for a reason, Are you gonna help or what?"_

_Hanna rolled her eyes at the brunette's whining, stepping into the room. "Okay fine. First things first, What is the dress code for this...?"_

_"My mom's friend's cousin's sister's, quinceañera." _

_Hanna giggled. "Right, that." The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Whats the requested attire?"_

_Spencer groaned frustratedly, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Well, that's the thing. I just read the invitation and it says 'Formal casual', I mean what the h*ll is that? It doesn't make any since." _

_Hanna laughed again, shaking her head. "In your world, Spence...Definitely not in the fashion world." _

_Spencer rose her eyebrows and smirked, shrugging. "Alright, You're the expert. Show me what you got, beautiful."_

_Hanna hit the brunette's side gently, making her step aside._

_"Alright, bonehead." The blonde walked over to the closet, easily picking out a set of clothes for the brunette and turning around, smirking. _

_"Try this on."_

_Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "What? That's it." The brunette's shoulders fell, glumly."It took me nearly two hours just to pick out that shirt over there." Hanna titled her head to peer over at the shirt lying across the brunette's bed neatly, A black and white graphic tee with the words 'Cool Kids Don't Dance' scribed on it, Hanna could only guess on why the brunette decided to buy that shirt and she had a pretty good idea._

_Hanna nodded slowly. "Right...About that." The blonde shook her head head back and forth. "No."_

_Spencer picked up the shirt, holding it out in front of her._

_"Oh come on, This is a casual...sort of formal shirt." _

_Hanna snorted, shaking her head before extracting the article of clothing from the brunette's hands and shoving the new clothes into them. "For both our sakes?" Hanna puppy dog eyed the taller girl, pouting. "Please?"_

_Spencer closed her eyes in order to resist that face, She knew she couldn't. _

_Finally, the brunette gave in opening her eyes and groaning. _

_Hanna smirked as the brunette, waltz towards her bathroom door, crossing her arms._

_The brunette paused by the door, grabbing the knob before turning around, pointing a accusing finger at the blonde._

_"You...You are evil."_

_Hanna smirked defiantly, winking._

_"My specialty."_

(End Of Flashback)

The blonde let out a small smile at the memory.

After that, She'd remember sneaking the somewhat dorky graphic tee out of the brunette's house.

Her unreliable reasoning for taking the shirt was only because she'd thought she'd need it if she were ever missing the brunette, though when she took the black and white tee, She'd thought that she'd only have to use it if Spencer had went away for a few days...not if they'd broken up and weren't talking.

Hanna remembered snuggling up to the girls long t-shirt last night, sighing in content as it still had the brunette's intoxicating scent.

Hanna shook her head at her own thoughts.

_"God, even when she's not around, she's around." _

(The bell resounded)

"Oh great."

S&amp;H...(Free Period)...S&amp;H

"Hanna will you just listen to me?" Spencer followed the blonde into the library.

"Only if you shut up first."

Spencer groaned. "Hanna, this isn't funny, I'm serious."

Hanna turned around briskly, narrowing her eyes at the brunette. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Spencer sighed. "Hanna, Why can't we just have a civilized conversation? Huh?" Spencer stepped in front of the fast walking blonde, stopping her in her tracks. "Han...I love you, Okay? Please just-

Hanna just rolled her eyes.

"Han, I know I lied and I have no excuse for that whatsoever but I can't stand this, Okay? I hate not interacting with you."

"Maybe you should of thought of that before, lying to me." The blonde crossed her arms, leaning on one side. "And for the love of me, You know what I don't get it, Spencer?"

Spencer advanced closer but the blonde stepped away, shaking her head.

"Why, Spence? Why lie to me? Why not just tell me the truth about what happened that night?"

"Hanna, it's not that easy."

"So you're saying, you're still not gonna tell me?"

Spencer rubbed the back of her neck, closing her eyes guiltily.

Hanna rolled her eyes again, walking past the brunette; Making Spencer's head turn.

"Han, come on. Where are you going?"

"F*ck you, Spencer." The blonde fast-strutted out of the library with Spencer tagging her.

"Hanna!"

...(20 min. Later)...

Spencer groaned, closing her locker.

After twenty minutes of searching for the blonde, She had no idea where she went and she'd lost her the minute they'd cut a corner.

Not the in the classrooms, bathrooms, not even in the janitors closets.

_"D*mn that girl is fast."_

The brunette felt a tap on her shoulder.

Spencer spun around, acknowledging the blonde in front of her.

"Hey Alis-

Alison looked furious."Spencer, You jacka*s!" And she slapped the brunette.

Hard.

"Ow! What the **h*ll**, Alison!?" Spencer held her face in pain.

"Hanna just ran into me crying her eyes out, mumbling something about a liar and a cheat."

Spencer looked at the shorter girl, incredulously. "And you just assumed that, this was my doing?"

"Isn't it?"

Spencer stayed silently, wincing and mumbling. "Maybe."

Alison stood, shaking her head before bringing her hand back again and up to Spencer's face, swiftly.

This time the brunette was prepared for it as she stopped the blonde's hand, just in time.

Spencer stood wide-eyed. "Woah, Okay. You're really angry."

"Ya' think, Spencer." The blonde softened her voice immensely. "Listen Spencer, Hanna's my best friend, Our best friend...and take it from someone who knows here, Spencer...I don't know what happened between you and Hanna but best friends don't hurt each other." Alison backed off a little. "Not like this."

Spencer relaxed, sighing before leaning her head back against her closed locker, closing her eyes frustrated. "I know." The brunette whispered, defeated.

Alison's eyes softened.

After everything they'd been through together, She still hated seeing her two best friends so upset and forlorn.

"Come on, Spence. What's up with you two? Neither of you have said anything even remotely close to your break up since that night." The blonde sighed. "What's going on with you two, Spencer?"

Opening her eyes slowly, Spencer nodded sighing.

_"Might as well get it off my chest."_

"Fine I'll tell you...all of you, tonight at my house."

(The bell resounded)

"Be there, I promise." The brunette committed before waltzing away slowly, coincidently running into Emily.

_"Oh brother."_

"Woah, Spence. You get hit on by the creeper janitor or something? Why's your face so red?"

Spencer rose her eyebrows, sucking in a rapid breath of air before exhaling. "What happened to my face, Em? I'll tell you what happened to my face, _Your_ girlfriend happened to my face and her slaps are f*cking lethal." Spencer gulped. "It made me feel bad for Mona, Em."

Emily grimaced. "Ouch."

Spencer nodded, pushing the brunette aside. "Yeah, Ouch."

Spencer waltzed away, holding her face in what seemed like unceasing pain.

Emily turned around, shaking her head, only to meant with her dextrous girlfriend in front of her.

Alison smirked. "What happened? She say anything about tonight?"

Emily shook her head. "No; But apparently you'd be one h*ll of a mercenary."

The brunette grinned back and Alison winked. "So I've been told."

Emily rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulders and leading her to class.

"So, about tonight...

...(That night, Spencer's bedroom)...

"Hey Spence, Where's your parents?" Aria sat down on Spencer's window seat next to Alison.

Spencer shrugged, sitting down on her bed. "I don't know, My mom said something about date night or...I don't know, She might've said cat fight?"

Emily shook her head, flopping down on Spencer's bedside, crossing her ankles. "Spence, You're on h*ll of a daughter, You know that?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at the smirking brunette. "Why the h*ll did I invite you?"

"Oh, You love me." The brunette pulled the other girl into a patronizing hug, squeezing mockingly.

Spencer shook her head, pushing the swimmer off. "You wish."

Alison and Aria rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Guys."

"The story, Spence."

Spencer nodded.

"Alright, Alright. About two weeks ago...

...

"...That's how it happened, and now she won't even look at me."

Alison looked flabbergasted. "So you lied?"

Spencer nodded, sighing. "It's all my fault, I know."

"H*ll yeah it's your fault." Emily added insensitively, earning a searing glare from her girlfriend acrossed the room. "What? Its true."

Alison gave the brunette a pointed look to which Spencer always eventually narrowed down to 'Help your best friend or we're not having sex for a month' because it always got the swimmer to behave.

_"Weird, How the h*ll does she do that_?"

Emily cleared her throat. "Spence, You know I'm kidding...but why the h*ll would you do this? What's so bad that you couldn't have told her? Or that you still can't tell us?"

Spencer gazed at her all around, three best friends. "I can't, I can't tell you guys...I mean I will but not-not now."

Aria crossed her arms. "Why not now, Spence?"

"What? Besides the fact that Hanna'd kick my a*s if I told you all first." Spencer's eyebrows rose.

Alison nodded. "True...Okay, What about pictionary?"

Spencer snorted. "Yeah, I don't think so little sis."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Bite me, Spencer."

"Okay, See this is why you never-"

(The door bell resounded)

"Spencer! Spencer, Open up! We need to talk!"

Spencer gasped. "Hanna, Oh sh*t! What is she doing here?"

Spencer dashed out of the room and down stairs with three curious best friends in tow.

...

"Wait, Spence. Slow down, Why the h*ll _can't_ she be here?"

Spencer spun around on the bottom stair, stopping all three best friends in their tracks. "How is that even a question, Em? Think about it, What's Han gonna think when she sees you three here? With me of all people? Right now?" Spencer shook her head. "Look, I hate to say it guys but Hanna hates my f*cking guts right now."

"What? Spence, Hanna loves you...I mean just because you two are fighting doesn't mean-"

"No." Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not what I meant, I mean I know that she loves me but her hormones...You know the part of her brain telling her to kill me and hide the body...it hates me, So..."

Emily rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Oh, Let me guess...back door again?"

Spencer rose her eyebrows aspiringly, gazing at the front door longingly.

Emily groaned, uncrossing her arms. "You know what, Spencer? The next time and I mean the_ very _next time, You attempt at kicking us out, I'm taking a stand."

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "A stand? What do you mean, 'A stand'? You mean picket signs and threatening to remain on my stairs until I stop kicking you out." The brunette joked.

Emily narrowed her eyes at the joking tone in Spencer's voice. "No, I mean kicking your a*s inside out every time you kick us out." She growled.

(The door bell resounded again)

"Spencer! I know you're f*cking in there! Let me in!"

Spencer's eyes widened.

_"Well, thank god my parent aren't home."_

"O-kay...and on that note, We're out of here." Alison grabbed her girlfriend's hand, leading her towards the back door leaving Aria and Spencer alone.

Aria quirked an eyebrow at the vacating couple before shaking her head and returning her attention back on the brunette in front of her. "Spence?"

Spencer whirled around on the spot. "Yeah?"

"Spencer, What ever it is...What ever you did that night, if you can't tell us then tell Hanna." Aria rose her eyebrows. "The truth this time, Spence."

The short brunette strutted away, going the way the wholesome couple left.

"Make it right, Spencer!"

(The door bell rung again)

"Spencer!"

"Coming!"

The brunette waited for the sound of her back door slamming before semi-darting over to her front door and opening it.

"Hanna, Hey...

The blonde stomped in past the taller girl, turning around to face the brunette.

Spencer closed her front door before twisting around.

"Are you parents home?"

"No."

Hanna seethed. "Good."

The brunette sighed. "Han, Listen I-

"No, Spence. You listen." The blonde advanced on the brunette. "I am sick of listening to your bullsh*t, Okay? So I want you to listen to me this time, clearly."

Spencer exhaled, stepping closer to the fiery blonde. "Hanna I swear, I didn't do anything with that blonde at the party, I didn't even-"

"Oh, Would you forget about the blonde at the party already!?"

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, What?"

Hanna huffed. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Spence? I don't care about that, that isn't what matters."

"Then, What matters Han? I've tried apologizing for literally everything, Han...I just want you back." Spencer nearly croaked, stepping even closer to the blonde in front of her.

"It's not that Spence, You don't get it, You lied to me...and that hurt the worst, I mean how am supposed to know that everything you've ever told me up to now wasn't a lie like this one?"

Spencer shook her head. "Han I-

The blonde crossed her arms. "Tell me the truth, Spence. Did you ever want to marry me? Do you really want to take me to the prom at the end of the year? Are you even really allergic to cats?"

Spencer looked at her incredulously. "What!? Han, Yes of course all of that's true. I wouldn't lie about that-"

"But you'd lie about this."

Spencer stood silent, staring back into the blonde's eyes tormently.

Shaking her head exhaling, The blonde continued shakily. "God, you've told me you've loved me, So many times." Hanna chuckled sardonically. "To think...I actually thought it was true.

"What?"

The blonde sighed before attempting to walk towards the front door.

Spencer boldly grabbed the blonde's hand, seeing as though the shorter girl looked like she wanted to chew the brunette's head off at that moment.

"Hanna, Wait-

The blonde snatched her hand away, angrily.

"Do **not** talk to me, Do **not** look at me, and I swear if you touch me one more time Spencer...You're gonna forget this conversation."

The blonde threw another glare, once more at the brunette before walking past her swiftly and towards the door.

Spencer clenched her teeth frustratedly, turning around.

She panicked.

"Where was that demeanor when you were crawling your way away from that d*ckhead f*cking poor excuse of an ex-boyfriend."

Big Mistake.

Spencer immediately regretted her sentence and winced as a hand was swiped against her face leaving an angry red mark for the second time that day.

Spencer cursed herself.

_"Sensitive topic, dumba*s." _Came her conscience.

"F*ck you, Spencer." and with that, the blonde waltzed out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Spencer clenched her jaw. "I'm such a f*cking idiot...What the h*ll am I supposed to-"

It was that moment that Aria's words rung out in the brunette's head.

_"Make it right, Spencer." _

Spencer's heart screamed at her to go after the brunette.

Her head told her to let her cool down and give it a few days.

Spencer groaned.

She'd had enough of listening to her head. That's how she got in this mess in the first place.

So she did what she always did.

She ran after her.

The brunette darted for the door, swinging it open rapidly.

"Han! Wait!"

Spencer could still see the blonde's retreating form on the dark road, walking towards her car.

"F*ck off, Spencer!"

Spencer was gonna respond back but then she could hear it.

It was far off but she could definitely hear it.

The familiar sound of squealing tires, beeping horn.

Then she found herself asking.

_"Why the h*ll did Hanna pick this day to park across the street?"_

"Oh no."

"Hanna! Look out!"

There was a scream.

A flash of searing unmistakable pain...and she blacked out.

...

"Ohh...F*ck."

"Oh my god, Spencer you're awake!"

Spencer stirred, opening her eyes slowly, meeting ocean blue irises and groaning. "What happened?"

Hanna lifted the brunette's head in her lap, tears streaming freely down her face.

"Spencer, You jumped in front of m-me...You were hit, I-I called the ambulance; the should be here any minute."

Spencer could hear the sirens in the distance and tried nodding but her head hurt like she hit a brick wall.

The brunette could see the blonde was trying to hold it together.

"Ah...Must be my lucky day then, huh?"

Hanna shook her head, sobbing.

Spencer winced.

_"Note to self, trying to cheer a girl up with humor, apparently doesn't work in these situations."_

"God, You f*cking idiot, Why would you do that?"

Spencer chuckled. "Why not, Han? The love of my life didn't get hit by a car...What else is there for a girl to ask for?"

Hanna shook her head, cradling the brunette's head, gently. "That's not what matters, Spence-"

"That's all that matters, Hanna...You're not hurt...You're not dead."

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows as another wave of tears spilled out of her eyes. "Yeah but you could've been."

"I'm not." Spencer reached up, gingerly wiping tears from the blonde's eyes. "Please don't cry, Han."

The sirens were closer now and Hanna sighed, relieved.

"I-I can't, Spencer...What if y-you die? How am I supposed to live without you?" Hanna voiced shakily.

Spencer let out a small smile, coughing. "Y-you can, Han. I promise, You can m-move on...You c-can-."

Spencer let out another repetition of coughs.

Hanna panicked, hearing the brunette's breathing uneven and her stutter. "Spencer stop. J-just stop talking, Okay?"

"No, Han. I just-I just want you know th-that I'm sorry and I-I." Spencer coughed again. "H-Han, I-I love you...okay? I-I promise, I do."

The brunette let out another series of coughs, blood ensuing exceedingly from her nose.

Spencer's eyes widened as blood splurged from her mouth in between coughs too.

_"Oh god, I __**really**__ am gonna die. Oh sh*t...What am I gonna tell grams in heaven when she finds out I-"_

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts, hearing a soft whimper beside her.

"Spence..."

Spencer tried to hear the rest of the blonde's sentence but it was like they were underwater.

"Wh-what?" She breathed out, it was really getting hard to breath.

"Hanna, I can't...I-I can't..."

Spencer shivered, it was really getting cold.

Hanna whimpered again.

She could hear the medic's steps running over now.

"Spence...Spence, Please don't close your eyes, baby please don't, don't close your eyes."

Spencer's eyes closed, slowly.

"T-tired...just cl-close my eyes...a second."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as the blonde's eyes widened."No! No! Spencer! Don't you dare!" The blonde's voice broke. "Please, Spencer...Don't you dare die on me."

"Excuse me, ma'm. You're going to have to let go of the casualty-"

"**Don't**. Don't call her that."

The medic nodded swiftly as his colleagues gathered around the body.

"Sorry, ma'm. Please, we just need you to step away so we can carry her."

Hanna nodded at the calming tone of voice, standing up and stepping away shortly.

_"She'll be fine, Hanna. Just_ calm _the f*ck down...She'll get through this-"_

"Excuse me ma'm? Do you need a ride?"

Hanna's teary eyes looked up to meet the eyes of the young paramedic, nodding.

Hanna stumbled, feeling light-headed, dizzy.

Hanna gasped for breath. "Sir, I need to...I need..

_"She'll be fine."_

That was blonde's last thought before her own world went dark.

"We need another medic!"

**Author's Note: Constructive Criticism anyone? Going once...Going twice...Sold! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna spread it all over your favorite foods? Wanna dispose of it as quickly as possible? It's contaminated! Review. Oh and check out my new story, Wait for it...(Insert drumroll)...'To Plea or Not to Plea: Spanna Twist One-Shot'. Tell me what ya'think. Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer &amp; Hanna 11

-(Hospital Waiting Room)-

_"Han! Wait!"_

_"F*ck off, Spencer!"_

Hanna leaned against the hospital wall as her breathing picked up, tightly squeezing her eyes shut.

_The familiar sound of squealing tires, beeping horn._

_"Hanna! Look out!"_

_*SCREECH* _

_*Thump*_

_"Spencer!"_

Tears streamed down the blonde's face as she covered her ears.

"This is all my fault, if I'd just forgiven her..."

_"Let me see her! Let me see her!"_

_"She's losing too much blood!" _

_Anguished, the blonde watched the pa_ramedic's _apply more pressure to Spencer's wounds._

Hanna choked, squeezing her eyes closed even tighter.

_"H-Han, I-I love you...okay? I-I promise_, _I do."_

Hanna sobbed, despairingly sliding down the hospital's creamy walls.

"Hanna!"

"Han! What happened?"

The blonde could hear her friends voices and foot steps coming closer.

She sobbed harder, body shaking rigorously.

"Han, Han...calm down, Hanna if you don't calm down you're gonna-

Then she fainted.

Again.

-(Few Hours Later) - (Next Day) - (Morning) - (Spencer's Hospital Room)-

Emily bit her lip nervously, watching her blonde best friend pace the room for what seem like the nth time that morning.

"Han, You sure you don't want anything? Not even a iced coffee?" Emily inquired standing by the door, though knowing the question was subsequently void to the blonde.

Hanna continued to pace with her arms crossed, subconsciously disregarding the brunette at the door.

Emily glanced over to her girlfriend who gave her a worried look in return.

Emily sighed. "Han...Han...Hanna!"

Hanna almost jumped startled, turning around to face the swimmer. "Sorry...and n-no It's fine, Em." The blonde gestured to the sleeping brunette laying in the hospital bed. "I'll just...stay here with Spencer until you and the girls get back."

Emily rose her eyebrows. "Are you sure, Han? I mean-" The brunette scratched the back of her neck. "It's not like she's going anywhere."

Emily's response, as foreseen earned her a shove from her girlfriend towards the door. "Ouch!"

Alison rolled her eyes, giving her friend a sympathetic look and mouthing 'Sorry' before walking out, Emily in tow.

Hanna sighed, starting to pace again.

Emily was right though. When the doctor came in after Spencer's surgery, he'd told them she was stable but there was no telling when she'd wake.

Hanna bit her lip just as the door swung open again, startling her for the second time that morning.

Emily popped her head back in, giving her friend a worried look. "Han, if not anything for the love of god, Stop. Pacing. We're all worried about you...Spencer's tough Han, She'll get through this and wake up." Emily smirked albeit small. "Whether we like it or not."

Hanna cracked a small smile, shaking her head at the brunette at the door. "Thanks, Em."

Emily's spirits rose a little. "Anytime." Then she walked out again.

_"Spencer, I swear to god you better be fighting tooth and nail to wake up in there. We need you...Han needs you the most."_

Emily shook her head, grabbing her girlfriend's hand determined.

_"I swear if you die I'll personally make a visit up there to kick your a*s back into shape." _

\- (Back In Spencer's Hospital Room) -

Hanna sighed, finally deciding that pacing wasn't doing her any good and walking to stand over next to Spencer's hospital bed, grabbing the brunette's hand.

Although the blonde didn't take her eyes off the girl laying in the hospital bed, she could hear the familiar sound of beeping resounding the room.

Though she thought the sound was annoying as h*ll, she wouldn't want it to stop for anything. Ever.

A groan brought the blonde out of her thoughts, causing her to gasp as familiar chocolate brown eyes looked up to meet hers, tiredly.

Hanna's hand covered her mouth, shocked tears threatening to spill over for the nth time that week. "Oh my god, Spencer..."

"I'm not dead am I?...This isn't heaven?" Spencer asked huskily, much to Hanna's liking.

_"Wow, even when she isn't trying she's_..."

Hanna shook her head quickly, grip tightened on the injured girls hand as if if she were to let go the brunette would vanish. "N-no, Spence...This, _This_ is definitely not it."

Spencer cracked a small smile at that, squinting up at the blonde.

"So, heavens just missing an angel then?"

Hanna let out a small giggle and a watery smile, causing Spencer's heart to spark of hope. "Out for not even a full day and you're still as cheesy as ever, Spence."

Spencer grinned.

_"Hey, You can still make her do that...maybe_ _there is hope for us."_ Came the brunette's conscious.

"Oh, You love it." Spencer acknowledged before attempting sitting upright in the uncomfortable bed and groaned in pain startling Hanna.

Hanna's eyes widened. "Spence, You shouldn't do that."

"I'm fine, Han."

Spencer struggled to sit up more upright, until she got in the right position, which more than worried Hanna as the brunette started wincing in pain every two seconds.

_"Spence!"_ Hanna yelled startling the brunette who jumped before groaning in even more pain then before.

The blonde gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Spence. Just don't-dont do that." Hanna helped the brunette sit more upright and comfortably. "Okay?"

Spencer nodded, steadily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Han but uh..." Spencer shifted a little to the right. "What happened to me? I mean I know I was hit and what happened and before and a little bit after but after that it's really kind of a massive blur to me."

Hanna shook her head, laying a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Nothing more to tell Spence, You've been out for a few hours and after surgery the doctors said you'd be fine but there was no telling when you'd wake, we've all been so worried about you Spence."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember now...are you okay? The medic said you'd blacked out on the way over here."

Spencer looked over to the blonde, worriedly.

Hanna rose her eyebrows. "Are you serious, Spence?"

"What?"

Hanna exhaled. "Spence, You were hit, You were the one that could've died and you're asking if I'm alright."

Spencer shrugged. "Han, you know I can't help it. So...are you?"

Hanna let out a small smile, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine, Spence. I fainted again when we got here and the doctor says that apparently, I make a habit of it when I'm under 'Great distress'."

Spencer watched the blonde roll her eyes at the doc's words and chuckled. "Of course you do..."

Hanna watched the brunette wince and immediately freeze any movement, sighing Hanna bit her lip, looking at the girl worried.

"Yeah, That's gonna hurt for a while Spence, you sort of cracked a few ribs when you um..landed."

Spencer felt at the bandages on her side, wincing.

The brunette had managed to do more than crack a few ribs. She'd also broken her right arm; hence the sling she was sporting, she'd also giving herself a mild concussion; hence the massive head ache she had.

Over all the rest were just small cuts and bruises, she'd gotten from probably landing on the hard gravel.

Hanna bit her lip worriedly and Spencer had noticed.

"I'm fine, Han. Promise."

Hanna shook her head, trying to will the tears in her eyes to cease.

"I'm so sorry, Spence...I-I should leave." Hanna scrambled to leave but Spencer's wasn't having it, pulling the girl by the hand closer to her, semi-surprising the blonde at the strength of the weakened taller girl with being injured.

"Woah, woah. Wait, Han." The brunette stopped the struggling girl, furrowing her eyebrows. "Han, Why are you sorry? If anybody should be sorry it should be me or that idiotic driver that hit me."

Hanna shook her head, tears building up sadly in her blue eyes. "It's not your fault, Spence...if I-I hadn't parked across the street or-or ran out on you, You wouldn't be-You wouldn't be-" Hanna sobbed and Spencer closed her eyes, hating to see the blonde so torn up.

The brunette immediately pulled the usually vibrant girl in her arms without hesitation the best way she could while semi-resting/sitting on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

Hanna stiffened. "B-but your injurie-"

"Are fine, Han. This isn't your fault." Spencer opened her eyes. "I should of told you the truth..." Spencer trailed off, exhaling as the blonde sobbed even harder into her shoulder. "I shouldn't have lied in the first place."

Hanna snuggled even deeper into the brunette's arm. "I thought you were gonna die, Spence." The blonde whispered sadly relieved.

Spencer kissed the blonde's head gently. "I wouldn't ever dream of leaving you, Hanna."

\- (Five Minutes Later) -

Spencer sighed contently, Somehow they'd ended up in the position they always serendipitously ended up in with Spencer holding the blonde the best way she could with her broken arm in a sling and the blonde herself wrapping her arms around the brunette's mid-section, mindful of her major and minor injuries.

The sight, doubtlessly'd be humorous to any random stranger having a good day, looking in at them but the blonde and brunette knew better than that.

Spencer knew she had to make it right, make them right. Fix it.

_"Time to make things right, Spencer_. _Time to get her back...Time to tell_ _the truth."_

"Han...I need to tell you something, The truth from two years ago."

Hanna looked up from laying on Spencer and gazing into deep brown irises, bewildered.

Spencer exhaled. "Two years ago...at that party Riley and I went to she forced me to go with her, I didn't really want to go so a few hours after we'd been there I'd only drunken some weird tasting punch and Riley was drunk off her a*s dancing with some random guy on the dance floor." Spencer bit her lip, breaking eye contact with the blonde looking up at her, curiously. "After awhile I really had to use the bathroom so I went up stairs to find one but on the way up there I'd met a girl...Ashley." Spencer swallowed, nervously. "We started talking, I thought she was really interesting for awhile but then she started talking about her boyfriend being a d*ck and talking led to kissing...Then I'd realized that both of us were drunk, at least that's what she'd said and as for me the weird tasting punch was spiked." Spencer paused shaking her head. "But it was like...I knew what I was doing, I knew that I had a girlfriend...I was cheating but I don't know what happened, for once I'd stop thinking and the only thing I could think about was how clingy Riley was and how needy for attention she was and I..." Spencer swallowed, looking back into the blonde's eyes. "I cheated, Han. I cheated on her and I had sex with Ashley."

Hanna's breath hitched. "S-so she was right, then? You did-" Hanna bit her lip. "You did...Cheat?"

"Yeah."

Hanna broke eye contact with the brunette, incredulously.

Spencer panicked. "Han...Han, I swear I didn't know what I was doing when I had sex with that girl. I was drunk, okay? I know that that doesn't make it right but you have to believe me Han, I wouldn't have ever even thought about doing what I did that night if I were sober." The brunette pleaded.

Hanna gazed up at her. "Okay." She whispered.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "What? That's it. 'Okay'."

Hanna shook her head. "Well, Would do you want me to say Spence? Cause I sure as h*ll don't know." Hanna inhaled. "Look, Spencer. I'm not mad at you."

Spencer looked at her incredulously. "Hanna, I don't think you get it...I cheated-"

"I do Spence, You were drunk." Hanna shifted against the brunette. "You were drunk and you couldn't control your actions...I know how that feels and I get it...I'm not saying what you did was right and lying to Riley obviously wasn't okay...but I also don't think you should beat yourself up so much about this, Spence. You were drunk...I mean the punch was spiked for goodness sakes, You clearly didn't even know what you were doing." Hanna shook her head.

Spencer shook her head. "She wouldn't believe me, So I'd thought-"

"That I wouldn't? You should've just told me the truth. I would've believed you...I'm _not _Riley, Spence."

Spencer looked down guiltily. "But I had sex with her...You wouldn't have been my first, Han."

Hanna bit her lip. "People make mistakes, Spencer." The blonde stroked the brunette's cheek. "That's what makes us human, I'm not angry."

Spencer looked up hopefully. "So..."

Hanna smiled at the brunette. "So...I forgive you, Spencer."

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Want me to change my mind?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "No! I mean-" Spencer cleared her throat. "No...I don't. This is amazing Han, I mean after everything...Han I swear to god, I won't ever lie-."

Hanna shook her head. "Let's not talk about that, Spence. I love you, Okay? That's all that matters."

"I love you too Han, You know?" Spencer let out a small smile, reaching up to gently stowing a lone piece of hair behind the blonde's ear, making her blush.

Spencer bit her lip. "So...You're my girlfriend again?"

Hanna rose her eyebrows."Are you asking?"

A huge idiotic grin spread across the brunette's face at the blonde's question. "I'll take that as a yes."

Spencer then leaned down closer to the blonde, hovering her lips over hers leaving space for the blonde to resist if she wanted to.

Hanna smirked. "Kiss me, Hastings." She whispered and Spencer immediately grinned, obliging.

After a few minutes, Spencer broke the kiss; her left hand immediately going up to her head holding it, feeling a wave of pain and noticing the butterfly stitching band-aid.

Spencer internally rolled her eyes.

_"Yet another injury, great..."_

Hanna looked at her through hooded eyes, worriedly. "How do you feel?"

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "The truth?"

Hanna nodded, steadily and Spencer groaned.

"Like I've been hit with a truck." The brunette smirked jokingly causing Hanna to roll her eyes.

Right when the door swung open and Emily barged in with Aria and Alison in tow. "More like a Volvo actually."

Spencer rolled her eyes, though she was happy to see her friends together and cheerful again. "Oh...Well lucky me."

Emily smirked, winking. "So..I'm guessing you two made up, then? I mean we were listening at the door so there really isn't any need to lie."

Now it was Hanna's turn to roll her eyes, climbing from Spencer's side off the bed so all them could gather around the brunette.

Alison smiled at the now happy couple. "Well I say, Its about time."

Aria nodded in agreement, sighing relieved. "Thank god, You two were gonna wreak havoc all over the place."

Spencer chuckled before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hey, Where's my parents?"

Emily snorted. "You know that conversation you had with them last night about their uh...date, Spencer?"

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "Not really."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Didn't think so."

Spencer shrugged. "So, Where'd they go?"

"Spence, whatever you thought you heard your mom say about date night...cat fight, Whatever. It was apparently, out of town for a business meeting, they should be here in like half an hour."

Spencer frowned, scratching the back of her neck. "Oh...Must of been distracted."

"Ya'think."

The door swung open soundly, causing all five girls to quieten down at the intruder.

It was the Spencer's Doctor.

"Wow, I full house today. Ms. Hastings, You must be popular."

Spencer smiled politely at the doctor as he walked closer to her hospital bed. "I guess so, my parents should be here soon Dr..."

The Doctor smiled kindly at the injured girl, pointing to his name tag. "Dr. Snuffaluffagus."

Emily snorted. "You mean like the muppet from-"

Alison elbowed her aside, glaring.

The brunette rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh...Never Mind."

Doctor Snuffaluffagus just waved his hand dismissively, smiling. "Oh don't worry about it kid, I get it all the time."

He moved closer to Spencer's bed side, clapping his hands together. "Alright. Now then Spencer, as you've probably already guessed I've got to examine your ribs now so would you like your friends to leave or stay?"

Spencer gazed over at her friends and girlfriend. "Uh, it's up to you guys, really."

Aria rose her eyebrows challengingly, laying a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Spence, there going to have to drag all five us out kicking and screaming to get us to leave."

Looking around to see all the rest of her friends and girlfriend nod in agreement, Spencer sighed. "Alright Doc, I'm ready."

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look. "Are you sure? This is really going to hurt quiet a bit...You see, I have to reset your ribs as in put them back into place."

Hanna grimaced. "And you couldn't do this while she was sleeping, why?"

The Doctor shook his head, sitting down on Spencer's bedside. "If I'd reset them while Ms. Hastings here was sleeping, I'm afraid they might have swelled and not have healed properly."

Spencer swallowed, calmly. "Alright, Let's just get this over with."

Doctor Snuffaluffagus sighed lifting up the teens shirt, removing the bandages as carefully as he could before placing his hands hovering over Spencer's dislocated rib cage. "Alright, Spencer. I just want you to look out that window and listen to the sound of my voice...I'm gonna count down from ten."

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "Yeah, cause the view is amazing." she trailed off with sarcasm.

Hanna smirked albeit small, crossing her arms. "Oh, I don't know Spence...I know I'm getting a pretty _amazing_ view, right now." The blonde licked her lips, eyeing Spencer's abs lustfully.

Spencer gazed over at her girlfriend, noticing where her eyes were and winked at the blonde cheekily.

Emily groaned. "Can you two just...not, for a few minutes. The amount of sexual tension and hormones in this room, I swear..."

The Doc shook his head, steadily. "Actually, they should do quiet the opposite...You see, medically speaking for teens letting loose all that sexual tension and hormones is completely natural and highly beneficial for your health."

Spencer wiggled her eyebrows playfully, staring up at the blonde, beside her. "Oh really?"

Hanna blushed and Emily rolled her eyes, looking at the man who gave the 'Great' advice to the couple.

"Thanks doc."

The Doc chuckled. "Though too much of a good thing could result in fault...like candy."

Spencer smirked. "Sorry Doc, but uh, you're not a dentist so we'll take our chances on this one."

Hanna grinned and now it was Alison's turn to roll her eyes but it was Aria who spoke up so if to prevent another inappropriate comment.

"Okay, You two. Enough. Doc." Aria nodded to him which was sheer sign for him to hurry it along.

The Doc nodded sighing, turning back to Spencer. "Alright Spencer, You ready?"

Spencer nodded taking a deep painful breath. "Don't really have a choice but okay."

The Doc smiled gently. "Okay. I'm gonna count down from ten."

He placed his hands over her ribcage.

"Ten."

Emily grimaced, watching her brunette friend try all but to squirm.

"Nine."

Aria turned away not willing herself to see the dislocated cage be reset.

"Eight."

Alison grabbed her girlfriend's hand, not willing to stop looking down at Spencer's face and down to her ribcage.

"Seven."

Hanna grabbed her girlfriend's hand gripping tighter, watching her close her eyes in foreseen pain.

"Six!"

*Crack*

*Crunch*

Spencer's eyes shot open and all four of them looked away grimacing, sharing the same thought.

_"Oh. Sh*t."_

-(10 Min. Later)-

"Oh..." Spencer groaned, laying back down as the doc finished rewrapping her bandages.

The Doctor smiled gently, standing up and clapping his hands together. "Alright, Spencer. You're all set, I'll get the nurse to come in in a few minutes to go over regulations and proper tending for those injuries you've got there and you should be released in a couple of hours, depending on the paper work." The doc walked over closer to the door.

"Wait, Doc." Spencer stopped him, making him turn back around furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, Ms. Hastings?"

Spencer rose her eyebrows, evidently crossed. "What happened to counting down from ten?"

The doc chuckled humorously before he walked out, leaving Spencer glaring in his absence.

Hanna sniggered breaking the brunette's tough exterior. "Let it go, Spence." The blonde laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Spencer sulked. "But, Hannn. He clearly said ten, not six and you've never had your ribs reset before Hanna, that sh*t hurts like really hurts...it still hurts."

Emily smirked at the brunette's whining. "Oh quit you're whining Spencer, we could all tell how much it hurt by all the faces you were making and let's not forget the crying."

Spencer turned towards the brunette, glaring. "I was not crying...and I am not whining."

Aria smirked. "You so are, Spence."

Alison smirked along, the response even causing Hanna to let out a small smirk.

Spencer glared at the four, crossing her arms the best way she could with the sling. "I hate you all."

They smiled. "You love us."

-(Three Hours Later) - (Spencer's Home)-

"Spencer Honey, are you sure you don't need anything?"

Spencer had to bite her tongue to stop from saying anything as her mother pulled her into a hug for the nth time since they'd arrived.

Spencer sighed. "Mom, I'm fine and I don't need anything, I promise."

Ms. Hastings pulled away from the hug, gazing at her daughter scrutinizingly.

"Alright fine, but if you do-"

"I'll yell, I promise."

Spencer nodded and watched her mom walk away slowly before closing her door, leaning against it, relieved.

"Han, she's worst than you I swear..."

Hanna scowled, standing up from the brunette's bed beside Aria and walking over to her. "I resent that."

Spencer smirked as the blonde invaded her personal space up against the door. "Oh come on Hanna, You clearly heard the nurse say no 'physical activities' until I'm better." The brunette winked. "No matter how much you want me."

Hanna rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Get over yourself." She muttered, taking the taller girl by the hand and pulling her over to sit beside her and Aria on the bed. "The nurse also said to take these." Hanna took Spencer's bottle of pain pills out of her pocket, raising her eyebrows.

Spencer groaned. "Oh, I hate pills, they freakin suck."

Emily smirked laying back against Spencer's window seat aside her girlfriend, crossing her ankles and leaning back to look at her phone. "You swallow."

Spencer glared. "For the love of me, Em. I sill don't understand why the h*ll I keep inviting you here.

Emily looked up from her phone and stuck her tongue out playfully grumbling.

Alison shook her head. "Now come on guys, stop acting like babies...We don't need another reason for Spencer to start crying again."

Spencer gaped as Emily chuckled. "That's my girl."

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "You know what you two can do? You two can-"

There was a knock at the closed door effectively cutting Spencer's no doubt inappropriate comment off.

Spencer shook her head. "Mom I don't-

"Uh, excuse me?" The door opened slowly, revealing the person behind it. "Hey Spence, Your mom sent me up here."

Hanna's breath hitched, the smile immediately being wiped off her face. "Kate?"

The blonde at the door turn to her step-sister and winked, grinning wickedly.

"Hey sis...I'm back."

**Author's Note: Don't really know how to feel about this chapter cause I sort of rushed it but criticism is welcome...Now to the important stuff, Is it just me or do the smallest things creep you out...like little kids. *SCREAM* SOMEONE CALL THE EXORCIST! (Clears Throat)...In other news, Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna swallow it whole so you can take it where ever you go? Wanna feed it to the monsters (Little Children) Jk. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer &amp; Hanna 12

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I apparently don't have a life but oddly I've been too busy to update lately. Enjoy! ;)**

"What in the h*ll are you doing here?"

Hanna stood up from her position on Spencer's bed crossing her arms defensively to her chest, glaring daggers at the blonde in front of her.

"I came for a visit, heard what happened to Spencer and decided to stop by. What'do you think I'm doing here, sis?"

"Stop."

Kate smirked mischievously. "Stop what?"

Hanna narrowed her eyes warningly. "Stop calling me that, we are _not_ sisters."

"Well of course we are, sis."

Hanna faintly twitched and glancing at the two incessant clashing blondes, the brunette could almost hear the surprised and uneasy looks the other three girls in the room were throwing between her and the two seemingly faced off blondes.

"Come on, Hanna. What's wrong? No atrocious comments today?" Kate smirked, eyes flickering over Hanna's shoulder, Spencer eyed her defensively.

_"Too defensively."_ Kate thinks

Looking over Hanna's shoulder the blonde winked flirtatiously at the brunette. "Or are you gonna let Spencer protect for you, you know like always."

Spencer gulped.

She did _not_ like where this conversation was heading.

"You know, I wouldn't mind. For an adorable loving geek, you are pretty dominate aren't you Spencer?...Is that in or out of the bedroom?"

Hanna softly growled, Kate's teasing doing little to help Spencer's edging nerves.

"Kate, I swear..."

The older step-sister rose her eyebrows, tauntingly. "What are you gonna do? Huh, Han? Drink me under the table?"

Alison winced at the direct harshness of the gibe, Emily glowering at the girl who'd hurt her best friend so much before.

Much to Spencer's surprise the blonde only took a steady obviously forced inhale and exhale of breath before turning around to face her.

"Spencer, a word?"

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, bewildered at the blonde's clipped tone.

_"Why am __**I**__ in trouble?"_

"What? But Han-

Not waiting for an answer the blonde pulled the brunette to her feet, mindful of her injuries and literally dragging her out of the room, bumping shoulders with Kate going.

Kate just rolled her eyes as the blonde left the room, crossing her arms, pulling out her phone.

*Beep*

A text.

Kate frowned at the message before settling her phone back into her pocket, putting on a smile for the rest of the girls, blandly staring at her.

"Sorry, Girls. Looks like we'll have to cut this little reunion short, I've got uh...things."

Emily quirked an eyebrow at the mysterious explanation. "Uh, What thin-"

"_Oh_, I almost forgot." Alison deliberately cut the brunette off, shooting her a look before turning back towards the only other blonde in the room, smiling convincingly. "My dad wants me to be home early today, I'll walk you out."

Alison kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, reassuring her she'd be fine before linking arms up with Kate, sauntering out.

Aria quirked her eyebrow at the blonde's unusual chipper mood with Hanna's b*tch of a step-sister. "She's about to grill her, right?"

Emily looked thoughtfully at the door before shaking her head.

_"Sneaky little minx."_

(Meanwhile) - (Downstairs)

"Spencer!? What was-

"Hanna." Spencer quickly covered her girlfriend's mouth, giving her an incredulous look. "Hanna, My moms home."

The blonde just narrowed her eyes dangerous at the brunette before-

Spencer quickly pulled away, waving her hand around before wiping them on her jeans. "Hanna." Spencer whined.

Hanna just glowered.

Spencer groaned. "Hanna-"

Spencer immediately paused, hearing footsteps coming from the stairs behind her.

Turning around the brunette's eyes followed two blondes and a short brunette walking down the stairs together quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Where are you three going?"

As they reached the bottom stair, Kate shot Spencer a seductive smile. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

Hanna rolled her own eyes, her step-sister's eyes being all over Spencer like she was a chew toy. "No, She doesn't and frankly neither do I, I'm just delighted that you're finally leaving."

Approaching the couple, Kate narrowed her eyes a bit. "Oh, you're adorable little sis." Turning to the brunette to her left, she half hugged the injured girl, leaving a lingering kiss to her cheek. "See you later, Spence."

Kate winked simultaneously spinning around on her heels, strutting out the door with a bewildered looking Aria and Alison in tow.

Upon hearing the doors resounding slam, Spencer calmly turned to face her girlfriend.

Hanna was definitely on the verge of mild frustration and vile anger, now.

Spencer advanced closer to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist comfortingly.

"Let's just...talk about it, Han. What's wrong?"

Hanna defensively crossed her arms purposefully avoiding the brunette's embrace, pushing her away.

"You mean besides the fact that my b*tch of a step sister wants you all to herself?"

"Han, she doesn't want-

Hanna rose her eyebrows. "Really, Spence?"

"Well, she-

"Yeah, not to interfere...but that girls definitely been eye f*cking you since she got here."

Spencer's eyes shot up the stairs rapidly and glared.

Emily shrugged. "What? You two just made up. We do _not_ need another rally going on between you."

"And saying that Kate and I were eye f*cking is in someway helping?"

Emily shrugged nonchalantly for the second time that day. "Give or take."

Spencer bit her tongue in annoyance, shaking her head at the teasing brunette, turning back around towards her girlfriend. "Han, You know she's just-" Spencer exhaled. "She's just trying to get under your skin, Hanna..."

Hanna just scowled, angrily.

Spencer bit her lip. "Hey come on, Han...I mean if it's any consolation..." The brunette rubbed the back of her neck, thinking of something to say to calm her already upset girlfriend. "...You uh, are the prettier sister-"

Spencer hissed at the harsh stab delivered to her arm by the fuming blonde before she went to walk away, more like stomping up Spencer's stairs angrily.

Spencer grimaced , holding her left uninjured but now injured arm.

"Well, that's gonna leave a bruise."

Spencer turned around to look up the stairs, only getting a resounding door slam in response.

Spencer sighed. "Alright, so maybe those weren't the most comforting words."

Emily rose her eyebrows. "No sh*t, Sherlock."

Spencer sulked, sauntering up the stairs demanding a-

"Don't follow me this time!" Behind her.

"No promises."

-(Upstairs)-(Spencer's Bedroom)

Spencer listened for her girlfriend's pacing, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Go. Away."

"Hanna. I'm not leaving, we have to talk about this...and anyway this is my house."

The pacing stopped and the door opened swiftly, almost knocking Spencer off her footing.

Hanna glared, moving past the brunette.

"Wait. Han, where are you going?"

The blonde spun around, angrily. "Home."

Then she went to walk away again, Spencer grabbed the blonde's hand abruptly stopping her.

"Hanna...just here me out here, Okay?"

Spencer implored and Hanna reluctantly allowed the brunette to pull her back into the room, closing the door.

After all, Spencer's mom was still home.

Hanna crossed her arms, pulling her hand away from the brunette's.

Spencer sighed. "Hanna, I don't understand, why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong-

"I'm not angry at you."

"You're acting like it-

"Well, I'm not."

Spencer groaned, running a hand through her hair. "We're not getting anywhere with this, Hanna...just-" Spencer audibly muttered, advancing closer on the ambitious teen. Hanna's eyes looking down to the floor not meeting hers. "Just tell me what's wrong?...please."

Hanna's eyes finally meant hers. "I'm sorry." The blonde whispered before throwing her hands up in frustration. "Ugh! I just, when she comes within two feet of me, I get so angry and I was jealous. She's just so-

"I know, I know." Spencer murmured softly, pulling the blonde even closer with one arm so their bodies were touching in an embrace. "She just wants to see you pissed, but you shouldn't be okay?" Spencer smiled albeit smelling, feeling the blonde nod into her."Believe me Han, I have, on no level ever felt any type of way about Kate, Hanna you should know by now that I love you more than anything...I literally could not be with anyone else, I'd be clueless without you by my side."

Hanna let out a small barely suppressed giggle, pulling away smiling wistfully. Her arms wrapped around the taller girls neck.

"Not only that, no offense Han but your sisters sort of an uh..."

"Whore, slut, b*tch, tramp, parasite." Hanna rose her eyebrows. "Spence really, there's never offense when we're on the subject of that b*tch and she's _not_ my sister."

The brunette snickered. "Agreed." Spencer tightened her grip on the blonde, pulling her even closer.

"Good, now kiss me." Hanna winked.

Spencer smirked, leaning in closer.

"Gladly-

*Ding!* [Spencer's Doorbell ;)]

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, Spencie! I know you're in there!"

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows while Spencer mouthed 'Spencie' and cringed at the unappealing nickname given.

"What the h*ll is she doing here?"

Spencer's bedroom door, abruptly opened.

"I think the real question is why the h*ll we can all here her from up here and you two with the door closed."

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "Were you listening? I told you stay down there."

"You were taking too long and anyway, I did say no promises." Emily hung on to the doorknob.

"But besides the fact that you're way too gullible for your own good, your mom told me she left to go shopping and thank god because-

"Spencer!" Came the annoying voice from downstairs, yelling impatiently.

Spencer shook her head, the brunette walked past both girls, drifting down the stairs.

Hanna and Emily looked at each other before following.

"Wait. You're actually gonna let her in?" Emily asked as soon as they were up to the door and Spencer spun around seeing the looks the two teenaged girls were throwing at her.

"Oh, come on you guys. I have too...she'll stay out there until my mom gets home if I don't...and we all know that won't end well."

*Knock, Knock*

Hanna rolled her eyes, defeated. "Fine." Muttered the blonde unenthusiastically.

Spencer regretfully spun back around, hand on the knob before swinging the door open.

The blonde's whole face lit up "Spencer!" Nearly jumping into the brunette's arms, the blonde muttered, playfully. "I was starting think you didn't like me around."

Spencer could feel her girlfriend tense beside her and the brunette gently pushed the other blonde away before stepping a safe distance away, grabbing Hanna's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Hanna's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? You b-

"So, Kate." Emily quickly cut in. "I thought you were too busy for us, little people."

Spencer cringed at Emily's attempt at humor to disperse the incurable tension in the room.

_"An 'A' for effort, Em...an 'A' for effort_."

Kate merely sneered at her step sister before turning her attention towards Emily. "My uh...thing was canceled."

Hanna rose her eyebrows. "Thing? Oh, You mean like your college 'friends' bailed or like your little married boy toys wife came home and kicked you out?"

Kate's eyes narrowed, crossing her arms. "F*ck you, Hanna. You know you're not that innocent yourself b*tch, I can-

"Okayyyy." Emily cut in once again, grabbing her bag from the floor. "On that note, I think that's my queue to leave."

The brunette's words were unheard from anyone but the brunette beside her as the two blonde's had some kind of glare off.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Do _not_ bail on me." muttered the brunette shaking her head.

"Spencer, I think this is sort of an uh, domestic thing...not my scene."

Spencer groaned, watching the two blonde's scowl at each other.

"Emily, I swear..."

"Sorry gotta go." The brunette patted the injured teens shoulder, earning a painful groan from the girl. "Really enjoyed it, bye guys, hope you feel better Spence!" Emily yelled strolling out the door and down Spencer's drive way.

"Your jealous."

"What?"

Kate smirked, tilting her head to the side. "I cannot believe it, You are."

"Jealous? Jealous, please. What the h*ll do I need to be jealous over Kate? You're an whore and Spencer's mine, case closed."

"Awww, wouldn't you like to think that?" Kate patronized, eyes hardening. "But unless your name is Hanna Katherine Hastings and that ring on your left finger is a ring given to you by Spencer officially for marriage and alliance, then I don't think so, sweetie."

And with that, the blonde pushed past her fuming step-sister and into Spencer's house uninvited, murmuring in how unappealing the last name sounded to Hanna's and how 'Amazing' it sounded attached to hers.

Hanna nearly growled, lunging after the blonde but Spencer was quick to grab the shorter girl around the waist, turning her back towards her.

"Hey now, forget what she thinks...you wanna know what I think?"

The brunette pulled the girl closer, Hanna's arms instinctually going around the brunette's neck loosely.

Hanna sighed. "Spencer-

"I think it sounds perfect."

Hanna's heart skipped a beat at the fondness and pure honesty in the brunette's voice. "Yeah?"

Spencer grinned. "Yeah. I mean, I know I've joked in the past on the subject but how about it? You and I someday, I was thinking...one or two spoiled brats running around the house, a dog, big house, nice lawn...like in one of those stupid 'Happily Ever After' fairy tale movies, 'bada**' Fields acts like she doesn't curl up and watch secretly every Friday night."

Hanna giggled, playfully slapping the brunette's uninjured shoulder.

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "Alright fine; I'll stop, but what about the rest, Huh? How about a few brats and-"

Spencer was silenced with a single digit placed to her lips, Hanna smirked.

"Of course I'm love with the idea." Hanna shook her head. "But I swear to god if you call our kids brats again, Spencer. They won't be _our_ kids...get it?"

Spencer nodded slowly, winking back teasingly.

"Good." The blonde took down her finger. "Seal it with a kiss?"

Hanna leaned in, Spencer leaning even closer.

"Yes ma'm-

"Are you two getting in here or not!?"

-(Two hours later)-

Hanna groaned. "This is the third movie, Kate. Don't you have other 'things' to be 'doing' right now?"

Hanna bit the bullet as soon as Spencer left the room to get them drinks, rolling her eyes at the blonde on the other side of the couch.

"I know what you're insinuating."

"Good, it wasn't a secret."

Kate's jaw clenched, annoyed. "You know what? If you're so annoyed that I'm here than why don't you leave? Spencer doesn't seem to mind me being here."

"Yeah well that's because Spence is too nice and gentle for the likes of you, but guess what? I'm not and-"

_La la, la la la la la na na na na na_

_Hush, don't speak_

_When you spit your venom-_

Hanna grabbed her phone up from Spencer's coffee table, answering her phone.

Checking the caller id, the blonde threw one last sneer at her step-sister clearly saying 'This isn't over' before walking out of the room murmuring.

"Hey mom...yeah, yeah. I did it before I left..."

Kate smirked as Hanna left the room before standing up, making her way to the kitchen.

"Spence-" The blonde immediately paused, not seeing the brunette anywhere but someone obviously left the back door open.

Kate's grin grew even wider.

"The Barn."

The blonde did a quick once around before moving out the back door and shutting it quietly behind her.

-(In The Barn)-

"Spence!"

Came that loud and in other words, obnoxious voice that made Spencer cringe, reluctantly turning around from leaning over her couch.

"Kate..." Spencer falsely smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. "What are you doing in here?"

The blonde in returned smiled brightly. "Looking for you, I thought you were getting us drinks."

"Uh...I was, I just forgot my-" the brunette held up the object in her hands."Earphones in here...thought I'd get them before I forget."

Spencer cleared her throat, waltzing over to the door. "So...Hanna's probably wondering where we are maybe we should-"

"Wait."

Spencer cursed internally, again reluctantly turning around.

"Spence...I think we should talk about you and Hanna's uh...'relationship'."

Spencer tried not to be offended by the quotes Kate put on 'relationship'.

"What about our relationship?"

Kate advanced closer to the brunette, enkindling Spencer to feel wary on her intentions.

The blonde bit her lip. "You two just aren't compatible, Spence."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's obvious...You two aren't suited for each other, it's like you're from two different worlds...You two aren't for each other." She shrugged."Just not meant to be."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "What?...Are you saying I'm not good enough for Hanna?"

Kate rose her eyebrows. "No, what I'm saying is that _she's_ not good enough for you."

Spencer tensed.

"Listen, Kate. I know Hanna's your step-sister and all but with all do respect, I know her a lot better than you do and Hanna's absolutely astounding, she's-"

"You know, I didn't come in here to talk about my little sister, Spence." The blonde spoke seductively, moving even closer.

The brunette chuckled nervously. "I'm afraid to ask why you did."

Kate giggled.

"You're so funny, Spencer."

Spencer scratched the back of neck nervously, smiling warily at the blonde in front of her.

Then the blonde moved even closer, wayyy to close for any comfort on Spencer's part, smirking.

"You wanna know what I think..." Kate wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, licking lips.

The brunette immediately stiffened, cautiously looking from the blonde to the barns door.

"K-Kate maybe we-we shouldn't-mhmm

The brunette's voice muffled as the blonde leaned in, swiftly smashing their lips together.

Spencer gasped, rapidly pulling away wide-eyed, stumbling back.

"Wh-what the f*ck!?

Kate just winked moving in closer, trapping her against the barns wall.

"Oh come on, Spencer. I know you want me..."

"Uh-uh actually-"

Someone cleared their throat.

Both jumped away, creating as much distance away as possible.

Besides barely hearing her, the two blondes heard Spencer mutter something along the lines of 'Oh sh*t' under her breath, running an uninjured hand over her face.

Kate turned to sister. "Hanna, it isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really? Cause it looks like, You were kissing my girlfriend!"

Spencer could clearly see the furiousness in her girlfriend's ocean blue irises, not like she'd ever admit it but the blonde was all kinds of scary when she was angry.

Spencer stepped closer against her own decision.

"Hanna. Hanna, listen, I didn't-"

"I know, Spence." Hanna's voice graveling between anger and soft gentleness, never taking her eyes off the other blonde in front of her. "My vexations not with you, I saw the whole thing..." The blonde's eyes hardened, tiny fist clenching. "Its with my f*cking slut of a step-sister."

Kate growled. "Who are you calling a slut, b*tch!"

Spencer swallowed harshly, staring nervously between the two blondes.

_"Oh f*ck. They take the time out now to have a lovely family reunion, when I'm injured...there's no way I'm gonna be able to stop them. "_

Spencer stepped closer to the fuming blondes.

"Come on girls, let's not do anything harsh."

"I swear to god, Kate...after everything you've done-

Kate rose her eyebrows. "What? This was the worst?"

"No, but after this, this is the first time you'll be getting your a*s critically kicked for it."

"I'd like to see you try."

Hanna steamed, lunging for her sister.

They landed on the floor, tussling.

Pulling hair, scratching, throwing punches, you name it.

Spencer cursed her inability to control her fiery girlfriend in her state.

_"Where the h*ll is Emily when you need her?"_

"Hanna, Kate. Come on, don't do this-"

Spencer started but was cut off by both girls screaming bloody murder as they, Spencer'd assumed they'd hurt each other crucially in some way.

"You f*cking-

"If you kiss your f*cking playtoys with that mouth then it's no wonder you're a desperate whore."

Hanna did a turnover directly getting the other girl between the eyes.

"F*ck!"

Spencer groaned, begrudgingly stomping over to the two. "Okay, since I seem to be the only sensible person here then I might as well." Spencer kneeled down a little distance from the fighting semi-siblings, only for the two to stumble backward as they fought, falling into the brunette's front, all of them toppling over on the floor.

Both of them on top of Spencer's already fragiled body.

The brunette groaned, painfully. "Ohh, f*ck me."

Hanna swiftly got off top of her girlfriend, throwing her a guiltily look, albeit smiling. "I'd love to babe...but I don't think that'd help at the moment."

Spencer just shook her head, groaning. "Sooo, not helping." The brunette flailed her uninjured left arm, coincidently and sorrowfully so, not the arm that was landed on by both girls.

Meanwhile, Kate had settled herself next to the groaning brunette, smirking. "Mmm, Spencer if I'd known you liked it rough..." The blonde wriggled her eyebrows causing Spencer to groan again, Kate didn't know if it was for her innuendo or the brunette's pain...the blonde decided to choose the latter, shrugging.

Hanna rolled her eyes, helping her girlfriend sit up straight long enough to get her leaning against the barn's couch.

"So, so sorry, Spence." The blonde kissed the side of her girlfriend's mouth, smiling sheepishly. "I'm gonna go get your pain pills, okay Spence? I'll be back in a dash, I promise."

Spencer nodded stiffly, her ribs already throbbing to much to breath in and out.

Kate moved closer to the pain-filled brunette, rubbing up and down her free arm and throwing her step-sister a mischievous grin.

"We'll be fine here together, won't we Spence?" She cuddled up closer to the brunette's tender ribs.

Spencer winced, scooting a little further away from the girl as Hanna gave her the death glare of her life.

"Kate-

"Oh come on, Have a little faith in me."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Kate rose her eyebrows. "Okay, so you wanna leave her down here alone with evident respiratory problems and explain to her parents why she's dead-

"She's not gonna die." Hanna exhaled and bit her lip standing up.

Hanna took one last longing worried glance at her brunette companion repetitively dazing in and out before standing up, skipping over to the stairs; taking them two at a time.

-(One Hour Later)-

Spencer gripped the edge of the bed, sitting with Hanna's help. "Thanks Han."

Hanna sat down beside the taller girl, gazing along side her worriedly.

Spencer glanced to the side and studied the blonde's features, rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine, Hanna." The brunette smirked, pulling the smaller girl into her lap, wriggling a bit. "See."

Hanna's eyes twinkled, face lighting up profoundly. "Shut up." She giggled at the brunette's humor.

Spencer wriggled her eyebrows, before placing her hands on the blonde's waist. "So, you're staying again tonight?"

Hanna groaned, shaking her head. "That was my mom on the phone Spence, she wants me home by ten because the little She-Devils staying over."

Spencer grimaced. "How long?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "A whole week."

"Not bad."

The blonde's eyebrows rose.

"What?"

Spencer shrugged. "It's better than how long Melissa stays at times."

"Yeah well, thank god she's finally left."

Spencer shrugged. "So, what'd you wanna do now? Another movie, maybe?"

"Not a chance Spence, I swear if I watch another movie..."

"Alright, Alright. TV, then?"

The blonde nodded, picking up the tv remote, gratefully.

"Great." Spencer clapped her hands together, shifting the blonde from her lap attempting at standing up steadily. "I just have to hop down stairs really quick and get my phone-oof!"

Hanna pulled the brunette back down beside her by the hand.

"Han..what the h*ll? Ow...why can't I go get my phone? I_ can_ walk, you know."

Hanna crossed her arms, standing up. "Okay, stand up."

"What?"

"If you think you can go and get it yourself, fine." The blonde dropped back down to the bed.

Attempting to stand again, Spencer didn't even get halfway there before dropping back down, groaning. "Smarta**." grumbled the brunette defeated.

Hanna rose her eyebrows and smirked, standing up and sauntering over to the door.

"You know, I wouldn't be such a smarta** if you wouldn't give me so much to work with."

Spencer sighed contently, lying back into her bed.

*Beep*

Spencer looked to her left and groaned, having to sit up again.

Hanna's phone.

Spencer immediately tensed, 'Jacob' flashed across the screen.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, clicking on the boy's name.

**Messages: **

**What the h*ll was that last night, Hanna!?**

**Hanna, I swear...**

**Hanna, Text me back. Now.**

**You're gonna be sorry for that Hanna!**

**I can't wait til I get my hands on your pretty little a*s, You're mine then. Spencer won't be around all the time.**

**You f*cking b*tch! Answer me!**

Spencer shook her head, not bothering to read the rest.

The brunette growled angry, resoundingly.

Her growling cut off as Hanna saunters into the room, eyes narrowed suspiciously and Spencer's phone in hand. "Calm down, Spencer. What's with all the growling?"

Spencer growled again and Hanna stepped away, taken back. Spencer'd never growled at her before.

_"Not a dog, Spence."_

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" Spencer picked up the blonde's phone, handing it to her.

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows, biting her lip, looking down at the phone curiously.

Spencer shook her head at herself annoyed and reluctantly awestruck.

"_Why the h*ll does she have to be so annoyingly cute when she does that."_

Hanna sighed.

**Eighteen Missed Calls: Jacob**

**Twenty-Two Missed Text Messages From: Jacob Kendall**

That was just today.

Spencer rose her eyebrows. "Whats his problem, Hanna!? I'm gonna kill that little creep!"

Hanna flinched back at the brunette's raised voice. "Please, Spence..."

Spencer stared hard at the ground and closed her eyes, sighing.

_"A*shole." _

Spencer opened her eyes and shook her head, backtracking.

"Right, Right. Sorry." The brunette waltzed over to the blonde, picking her up bridal style extracting a surprised squeal and a little giggle from her.

Spencer smirked a little as she dropped the shorter girl onto the bed abruptly before sitting down aside her. "Forgive me Han, just-" Spencer exhaled, raising her eyebrows, intertwining their fingers. "How longs he been bothering you with this?"

Hanna bit her lip, nervously. "I don't know, Spence...Two, three weeks."

Hanna immediately felt the brunette stiffen beside her. "What?"

Hanna unduly backtracked, taking the brunette's hand in hers. "It's nothing."

Spencer's ears tinged red.

"Nothing, Han?" Spencer abruptly stood from the bed, disconnecting them. "Seriously, Han. This isn't even close to 'nothing' this is-"

Spencer suddenly paused, looking at the blonde directly, blankly staring.

Hanna stood from her seating. "Spence."

Spencer shook her head, quickly grabbing her jacket from the blonde's bed. "I'm gonna kill him." The brunette waltzed over to the door, making to leave before Hanna quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Wait? What? Spencer you can't do that."

"Yeah, I am." Spencer maneuvered closer to the blonde, gently pulling her closer and out of the way. "I think I'm actually gonna kill the bastard this time...I'd say it was a shame but it isn't."

Hanna stepped forward, crossing her arms. "Spence, Look." The blonde exhaled. "I know you care about me...and I know you don't want anything hurting me or screwing with me but-

"But what? Hanna-

"But I don't think we need to go out on a killing spree in search of Jacob."

Spencer looked at her incredulously. "Why not? He's been f*cking with you since the beginning Hanna..." The brunette's voice cracked involuntary."Why won't you let me do this?"

Hanna 's eyes softened as she stepped closer, backing the brunette against the closed door. "Because, You could get hurt...and I don't want to see you hurt by him or worse Spencer."

Spencer just rose her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Hanna sighed. "Okay, Yes. You can kick his a*s...but you're injured now, Spence; Okay? What if he gets the upper hand...which is likely because you'd only have one free one to begin with, what's gonna happen then, Spence?"

Hanna bit her lip at the brunette's still unconvinced, stare. "Please...Stay, Spence?" The blonde whispered, knowingly.

Spencer bit her lip, staring the blonde in her eyes as Hanna met her challenging stare shakily.

"_D*mnit, I swear she knows what she's doing to me."_

Spencer groaned, giving up. "Fine." She muttered, wrapping her free arm around the blonde's waist, comfortingly. "I'll stay."

Hanna smiled, gleefully wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, knocking both of them into the door soundly.

Spencer's eyes widened as she held her girl around the waist, keeping her steady. "Woah Han, careful." The brunette led the blonde back over to the bed by the hand, settling down. "Trust me, we don't want to end up in that hospital for the second time this week."

Hanna giggled at that, tugging the brunette down as to lay beside her on the bed, wrapping her arms around the taller girls mid-section and snuggling closer into her side.

Looking up, the blonde winked mischievously.

"Well...I promise I won't cry if you do?"

Spencer gasped dramatically and stuck out her tongue at the blonde. "Haha, very funny."

Hanna leaned on her elbows, lifting from the brunette. "I know." The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulders. "My mom says its a gift and Kate...well, Kates a b*tch."

Spencer rolled her eyes, tickling the girls sides.

Giggling, Hanna playfully slapped the brunette's shoulder before laying back down on her girlfriend.

Spencer sighed happily, her eyebrows furrowing as her hand went behind her neck. "Hey, how'd you get her to leave anyway?"

Hanna looked up at the brunette once again, raising her eyebrows.

"Eleven words, Spence. Her phone, her texts, our dad, and...of course her reputation."

Spencer smirked, tilting her head. "You blackmailed her?"

Hanna shrugged, snuggling closer into her girlfriend.

"Assurance, Blackmail; Same difference."

**Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna give it a ride when it's stuck in the rain? Wanna run it down with your car? Review. Thanks.**


End file.
